


The Fox I Never Was

by ShipsInFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Duke Liam, Family Feels, Feels, Fox Louis, Fox and Wolves, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Secrets, Smut, War, Wolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInFiction/pseuds/ShipsInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between the foxes and wolf kingdoms has been going on for decades, with no end in sight. What can a special breed omega do to stop it. Can he stop it?</p><p>Or the one were Louis is one of a kind and Harry is not his mate. Louis is a fox prince, Harry is a human commoner, and Edward is a wolf prince. Their kingdoms are at war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The suitors

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the geographical inaccuracies I just wanted to have kingdoms and lands so I used countries in Europe. Therefore I'm assuming everyone speaks English unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> Louis is a rare breed and nothing to be ashamed of so please don't get it twisted.

The war between the wolves and the foxes has been going on before Louis was even born, Louis is 12 when he realizes a lot of people have lost faith in the war ever coming to an end considering no one really knows what the war is about. His mother once told him it was over some land in the east near the wolf kingdom but now it's about the land on the south as well. Louis tries to pay attention when he has his lessons with Mr. Thirwal, who is a wrinkly old man who knows a lot about the world and the war, it's just Louis and Liam in the class so it's hard to stay alert. Mr. Thirwal has been Louis' teacher since he was five. 

Louis is a prince and is the oldest among his siblings, Nathaniel is two years younger than Louis, then Lottie and Samantha who are twins and are four years younger than Louis. Louis has the greatest family he could ever ask for, his mother the queen Joanna is the kindest and most gentle and open minded mother any teenager could ever ask for. His father Marcus the king of England who is a very proud alpha fox and has taught Louis never to be ashamed of who you are and not let anybody intimidate you because they are bigger than you, your mind can be the greatest weapon if you work at it and curve it right. So yes Louis loves his family, his parents may run one of the largest kingdoms of foxes in Europe and his uncle runs the kingdom of Norway. Grandparents from both sides of his family have ruled in parts of Europe and the Tomlinson's and the Payne's are the most respected rulers in all of Europe and own the largest parts of land in the fox territory. 

Louis was fifteen when he first shifted into his fox form. Nate is thirteen when he shifts and Louis won't deny how jealous it made him feel having his younger brother shift before he could. The feeling Louis got during his first shift still sends a shiver through him, it was the worst feeling in the world, his bones twisted in ways that should never be possible, his body was in agony for days after that. His cousin Liam now also best friend was sixteen at the time but had shifted to his alpha fox at thirteen like many of the foxes in the kingdom, made fun of Louis for all the days he felt like his body was melting into the ground, calling fair revenge for how Louis tormented him when he first shifted. Louis has never shifted since the first time at fifteen, his parents have tried to talk to him about shifting again so he can get used to his fox and learn to control it. Louis doesn't feel inclined to shift, during that first shift something snapped and it didn't feel like how everybody else described it, he felt torn between two parts within him, like there was a war within him and his body couldn't decide what to do with the shift. He hated that feeling and is afraid of going through it again, he has never expressed this to anyone because it sounds stupid. His siblings just assumed he never shifted because his fur color was weird, it looked grey and pale and his eyes were a very very light blue, so Louis just let them think it's cause his fox looked old. 

"You know for a prince you really like wondering off on your own." A voice breaks through the silence of the trees, Louis listens to the rustling of the dry grass under Liam's boots, Louis looks up to see Liam hovering above him hands on his hips looking tired. 

"I did just turn twenty so I think I've earned the right to wonder off as far as my heart pleases." Louis replies looking away from his best friend, not able to make eye contact because of the sun directly above Liam's head. 

"Well everybody has been going crazy trying to find you, some of the guests have arrived with the rest of the family. You always loved grandpa and he's been asking for you." Liam says sitting down next to Louis and holding some grass between his hands and pulling it out from the ground with such ease, Louis hates him for he's alpha strength. Louis is an omega and not just a normal omega but one that has an obsession about healing things and looking out for all things that roam this earth. He's been taking medicine classes with a specialist since he turned sixteen because he wants to be a healer, with the war going on, the more healers they have the better. 

"Don't do that liam!" Louis sits upright and takes the bits of grass roots and digs them a deeper hole and puts them back into the ground and uses his water bottle to water it back to life. Well he hopes it happens. 

"You know it's winter so they all dying anyway." Liam says looking amused because Louis is always so passionate about plant life, which Liam used to think was weird but now is used to it. 

"Yeah well they don't need your help doing that now do they." Louis grumbles out getting up to walk back to the castle, he knows it's pointless hiding now that Liam has found him and he's really not in the mood for the puppy dog eyes that would have followed his plea for Louis to go back home. 

"I really don't see why I need to be there." Louis says walking towards the the thick forest to the side of the castle that acts like a shield. 

"Well you are the the guest of honour seeing as it's your birthday that everyone is here to celebrate." Liam says ruffling Louis' hair. 

"Well it's really not necessary is it. I mean let's not forget we are still in the middle of a war yeah." 

"You turned twenty that is really important, you are the prince Louis, of course the family will come to see you."

"Well I still think it's reckless to travel all this way for a birthday." Louis feels hot in his all black outfit with a green waist coat trimmed with red for the Tomlinson colours.

"You know why they are here." Liam says sounding a bit sorry for his cousin. 

"I don't get why they didn't fuss over your birthday, you turned twenty a couple of months ago and no one threw a party for it."

"A year and a half ago. And you know I have two older brothers all next in line for the throne and I hope I never get to rule. Point being I don't need a person to rule by my side before the age of twenty four." Liam says. 

"You're so lucky you don't have to sit on a very uncomfortable throne and have to lead people through war, i'm really not looking forward to it if I'm honest." Louis says stopping when the castle comes into view, it's created out of light bricks, it's a four tier masterpiece with large windows that reflect the light when the sun sets, with the mountains in the distance creating a boarder like effect. 

"Considering your father is my uncle which makes me a Duke and being part of the army, I'm pretty certain that by the time you rule I will be fighting in the front lines to help get through the war." Liam says trying to make Louis understand that their responsibilities are ones that scare him too. 

"That's just it Liam, you want to join the army and fight and I have to send an army to go fight, I don't want to do that. I'm tired of fighting and I haven't even started yet. This is a pointless war that needs to end before we lose more of our people." Louis says feeling resigned and starts moving towards the secrete entrance he used to escape without notice. 

"When you rule maybe you can find an end to this war. With a king by your side you would have the power to make a difference, and defeat the wolves." Liam smiles sadly as he follows Louis through the small wooden door into a very dark corridor which they can only see through their fox eyes. 

"The king and Queen asked you to see them the moment you return." Liam says walking carefully behind Louis, ducking under cobwebs and holding back a sneeze from how dusty it is in here. 

"See me as the King and Queen or as mum and dad?" Louis turns to glance at Liam behind him. 

"Mum and dad. Louis your eyes are so blue now, when did that happen?" Liam questions, the last time he saw them they were a pale looking blue. 

"They keep getting bluer I guess, it's been happening over time." Louis says nonchalantly, walking faster before Liam asks more questions. 

"Do you think this means your fox has has changed colour from that sickly grey?" 

"I sure hope so." Louis answers. 

"Why haven't you shifted then, you know.... to see what colour your fur is now." Liam asks excitedly. 

"I don't think I'm ready for that sort of pain just yet." Louis says shifting his eyes back to their normal sea blue as they make it into the castle hall way. There are maidens and servants rushing about to get things sorted for the ball. They are expecting a lot of company since the offering will take place and Louis will be given a chance to choose a consort, he gets to pick three people who grab his attention from first sight and they can happily court him during the two week period of the offering and Louis can make a decision at the end of it. If he is satisfied with their courting and feels 'mate like' feelings for that particular person. 

Years ago many were allowed to find their mate at their own free will but now because of the war, the offering is heavily influenced by political and financial standing, now Louis has to at least pick an offer that will benefit his kingdom in the long run, a place like Denmark his brother had once said but that's cause he knows the prince from there. Gone are the days were a royal is allowed to marry a commoner. 

"You know it's really not painful after you've done it once." Liam encourages like he knows the pain Louis went through, but he doesn't. Louis knows he doesn't because that pain still haunts him in his sleep at night and he wakes up sweating like he might be in heat only he never is and is just freaking hot with bones aching at the memory of the shift. His fox wants to run free but Louis doesn't feel ready yet, he's not brave enough yet. 

"Yeah well I'd rather wait another year." Louis says as a servant opens the doors to his parents chambers, who are starring out to the courtyard and having a quite conversation. 

"Louis why do you always disappear at the worst possible time?" His father asks not angry just disappointed. 

"I don't know I just needed time to think and just gather my thoughts." Louis says, it's half true but honestly he's just scared the suitors in the offering won't want a fox who is afraid to turn. 

"Liam darling could you give us some privacy." His mother asks softly and Liam leaves with a little bow. 

"Oh love don't worry about tonight. We have received many requests for your hand from alphas who are strong and stand to rule beautiful kingdoms around Europe." His mother says as she pulls Louis to sit at the edge of the bed. 

"Maybe I'm not ready to rule any other kingdom, maybe I want to stay in England and become a war healer." Louis hates how he sounds like a petulant child right now. 

"Oh lou bear there are so many beautiful places out there, being engaged doesn't mean you won't be able to heal, you know that. If the person you choose allows you to heal those from war you have every right to do so." His mother says gently. 

"I'm just a bit worried they might think it weird that I don't shift." Louis says looking down at his lap. 

"Son I've told you before. An alpha who respects you will respect your choices. Foxes have a weakness for their omegas and that means we love unconditionally. Remember that and don't worry about anything else, any alpha will be lucky to have you by their side." His father steps in taking a seat on the chair looking earnest. 

"Okay. Alright I'll go to the party." Louis agrees with a bit more faith in finding someone who might just except his weird tendencies. 

"It's not a party Louis. It's a ball in honour of the offerings." His mother corrects looking amused. 

"Yeah well the offering sounds so final, like people are going to be enslaved." Louis says smiling now. 

"Don't worry about anything it's a really great occasion. I can attest to that. I remember seeing your mother for the first time oh the way she took my breath away-"His father begins the story Louis has heard so many times before at the dinner table. 

"Dad please don't start. You met mum and you fell sickeningly in love, you courted her with the entire forest bluh bluh happily ever after. Yes it's very sweet and romantic. Fine I'll go just don't go through that fairy tale again." Louis says getting up for his escape. 

"Not so fast come now bring it in." His mother says opening her arms for a hug which Louis falls into easily, his father joins the hug and Louis feels so warm between his parents embrace and his omega feeling comforted by their scents. 

Louis is back in his chambers looking at the mirror, his outfit is a powder blue shirt and pants with gold trimmings. He likes these clothes because they are loose silk and don't cling to his small frame, the dress shirt is just above his knees the sides of it have slits. 

He thinks about the offering and hopes he finds someone who is caring and gentle. He knows what he needs to do, he needs to shift before this is over. So he has two weeks to get over this fear and just shift into that sickly looking fox and just get used to it, maybe if he shifts again he might start having heats like other normal omegas at his age. Why does his body take it's time to do the stuff that others do so easily. 

"No matter how hard you look, your face will still look like a broom." Liam speaks up from the door. 

"Very funny Payne. That doesn't even make sense." Louis responds looking back to his nest of hair that has been thickened with some sort of gel by the dressers, it looks very neat and like a mountain. 

"You know everything is up to you. No need to worry cuz." Liam says. 

"Yeah I know." Louis just hopes no one brings up his ugly looking fox. He's never taken part in fox training so he hopes no one remembers his fox from his first shift that took place at the back woods. He doubts that though. 

 

The so called ball is no small event, the mass hall looks like something from a drawing, there are rows of tables with food closest to the walls in a square shape and the center is left for the entertainers to perform and for everybody to dance. Louis really doesn't see the need to waste so much of food on one night, the war has taken enough of their land that some foods have gone scarce. The hall smells amazing he can't deny that his mouth literally waters with anticipation of food, some of the food must have been brought by the suitors in the offering. 

There are over twenty suitors and Louis can't remember half their names, and as they introduce themselves to him one after the other Louis can't even pretend to remember. Louis is standing next to the king and queen in front of the main table as each suitor brings him a gift and introduces themselves. There is a mountain of gifts in front of Louis, from books to robs and delicacies that he's sure he won't even try. Tonight Louis is off limits he can't be touched by any of the suitors and he can't engage them in a conversation, they have to speak the words they believe would most appeal to Louis as part of their introductory speech. 

Louis feels like hiding right now, he's not sure what exactly he should be feeling but he's sure it's not annoyance, he is trying to calm his beating heart and look pleasantly at his suitors but he thinks his face may give him away because Liam keeps pointing to his own smiling face as if to show Louis how to smile, he really can't wait for this to be over. 

Louis is sat at the head table, which is positioned higher than the rest, next to his parents and his siblings sat next to him according to age. The guests are mingling among themselves with music filling up the room, the atmosphere is that of joy and laughter, the room has a beautiful light glow from all the caddles that have been lit and hanging from the chandeliers around the room. People are dressed in the most beautiful of gowns and attires, princes and princesses from the surrounding kingdoms are all in attendance, Louis can't deny how extravagantly beautiful everything looks, from decor to food and the guests. That's how Louis spends the rest of his evening, just watching from the head table as his suitors try to grab his attention through dance or standing out by the colours they are wearing, the entertainers help with cutting down the tension.

\----

Louis is lying in bed the morning after the ball and he really doesn't want to make a decision on which suitors he wants for the two week courting, only because he can't remember some of them but just knows five names. Okay so he can't remember most of them. 

"Louis you have to tell them they can't do this." Liam says barging into Louis' private chambers without so much as a knock. 

"I could have been nude." Louis says sitting up from his bed to look at liam. 

Liam is breathing heavily trying to catch his breath like he might explode. 

"Okay fine what's going?" Louis asks then. 

"The king of France who has the largest kingdom of wolves and supposedly rules with an iron fist, the freaking king of the Styles household that ruthless man with no honour wants a seize fire! Like he has any right!" Liam shouts pacing around the room. 

He looks tense like a new weight has bee placed on his shoulders. He's wearing his training gear which is all black and he looks muddied like he just came from his morning practice. 

"Liam calm down and tell me-" a knock at the door stops Louis. 

"Prince Louis the king and queen request your presence at the breakfast table." The servant speaks up from the door. 

"Could it wait I'm in the middle of something right now." Louis questions getting up to put on his clothes just in case. 

"No my prince. I was told to get you immediately before others cloud your vote." The servant admits not making eye contact, looking nervous. Louis should really remember the boys name but he just can't, maybe he's new. 

"So this is about the seize fire?" 

"I would rather not say my prince." 

"Fine. Liam let's go, we can discuss this with the parents then." Louis says grabbing Liam by the arm and heading to the family dining room. 

"So I take it you've head." The king speaks up from the head of the table as Louis and Liam take the seats opposite the queen and Nathaniel. 

It's always like this at the Tomlinson-Payne's, the two oldest sons and Liam have a say on the decisions made by the king and queen, their father calls it practical training on being a future leader and it would help curve better kings. 

"Yes. What did the letter say exactly." Louis cuts to the point as a server places a cup of tea in front of him, with breakfast muffins. 

"They are accepting our request for seize fire so we can mourn the loss of my brother King James Sebastian Payne of the kingdom of Norway and this would give us great time to re-evaluate this war and negotiate terms that would benefit both parties." The king finished with a sip of tea not giving away his feelings on the matter. 

"Father died a year ago, that's bullshit!" Liam says angrily, chest rising out of anger. 

"Yes well, seems they only failed to acknowledge our request then." The King responds. Since Liam is his nephew and was raised under his protection, after the wolves started gunning for Norway, Marc treats Liam as a son and respects his opinion as he would that of Louis and Nathaniel. 

"That only means they are weak. Something must be scaring them off, this is our chance to finally put an end to this war." Liam says passionately, his hate for the wolves has only grown stronger since his father and a lot of his men were kidnapped and then killed, his father had been returned to be buried at his home grounds. 

"I don't think attacking the wolves after they have accepted our request is an honorable move, especially for a King who rules over several kingdoms in Europe, who all have lost a great deal of their people and resources. Let's not be blinded by hate and think of the people who trust us to lead them out of this treacherous war. Being driven by revenge can blind a man of reason." Marc says to the table and giving Liam one last look. 

"Those wolves know nothing about honor, they killed your brother under their own roof, they murdered a king, my father and you will what!? Drop your weapons because they see fit-" Liam rants on, a scent of anger and sadness coming off of him. 

"Liam my son I know you feel betrayed and you still hurt over your fathers sudden death." March tries to calm the alpha fox. 

"I'm not hurt uncle. I want justice and those wolves are ruthless and territorial and would do anything to use our weakness against us. So I say let's do the same." Liam says trying to calm himself down but it doesn't seem to work. 

"Liam I don't think we need to stoop to their level they may not be honorable in their actions but we are. We are honor, We are truth, We are our people. The Tomlinson-Payne words are who we are. Let's not allow the wolves to take that away from us as well." Louis jumps in hoping his best friend and cousin understands how important this seize fire could be. 

"May I be excused my king, my queen." Liam says standing up to bow and leave the room, still angry.

"Louis, Nathaniel what do you think about this?" His father asks. 

"I think it is reasonable, and I agree that our armies need to recuperate." Nate voices his opinion for the first time that morning. 

"Louis?"

"I'm all for peace and think this is an opportunity to negotiate terms that could be beneficial for all our kingdoms in the future." Louis answers distractedly. 

"You may follow Liam. See he doesn't hurt himself." His father dismisses him and Louis is out of the room so fast and starts trying to sniff Liam's whereabouts. 

Liam has a history of running off when he's angry, when his father died he shifted to his fox and remained like that for weeks and kept running into the forest everyday and coming back at night. He never told Louis what he was doing out there all day for weeks.

Louis has no luck finding Liam in the forest, he's been walking for a while now trying to follow a fading scent, Liam shifted to his fox form and is running at a very fast pace. Foxes are known for their stealth and speed, which is why it hasn't been so easy for the wolves to over power them with their strength. Wolves are stronger because of their bigger frame which is entirely made out of muscle and it takes three foxes to bring down an alpha wolf and that's why most of the men and women in the fox army prefer to fight in their human forms.

Louis decides to sit down at the clearing in the middle of the forest, if Liam comes back he will have to pass Louis so he decides to wait him out. It's still morning so the sun is not it's scorching normal self so Louis lies on the ground and waits, liam needs his space and Louis will let him have it. 

Louis is thinking about his suitors, and decides to make a decision right under the morning sun in the middle of the forest and be done with it. Everything is kind of orange right now like the dying grass he is lying on, he can smell earth, like lying down on the ground gives him the right to feel earth and life underneath him. Louis knows it's not really the earth he feels when he turns his palms to the ground and it feels tingly like there is energy right beneath his palms, maybe that's his fox trying to alert him that it's time. But Louis has been ignoring that strum of energy since it started five years ago. 

He still lets it help make up his decision, when he is connected to the earth his fox settles inside him. He must be really making this up in his head but if no one calls him out on it he'll just keep telling himself that. Louis thinks of the suitors he thinks had kind eyes out of the five that stood out and he actually remembers. There's prince Joshua from Denmark (a year older than him but friends with Nate), an alpha fox who fights in the army. Princess Eleanor of Spain also an alpha fox (who is the same age as him and also started fighting in the war two years back). And then prince Ashton first in line for the Polish throne (two years older than Louis also in the army). Okay maybe Louis picked people who are in the army and know the importance of trying to put an end to this war and also the shortage in healers in the front lines. 

What if Liam strops for another couple of weeks and Louis will be alone in choosing his suitor. This seems selfish but Louis really wants to know where Liam runs off to and he can't catch up to a fox on foot and his sense of smell isn't heightened. This really shouldn't be the motivation he needs to shift but no one is around to see him so maybe he can quickly shift find Liam and maybe the pain won't kill him. There's another scent that's pushing him to shift. 

Louis doesn't want to overthink this so he taps into his fox and shifts. The pain deep in his bones is still there, he lands on his paws and curses cause his clothes got ripped. He is such a rookie he should have taken his clothes off. 

The moment his bones stop hurting, he feels this surge of energy going through his body he's never felt before, all his senses are heightened, he can smell Liam's scent like he's right in front of him. He can hear footsteps approaching fast from the woods, he gets the urge to run so he does. His fox is much faster than he anticipated, the fur is white with one brown line from his nose to the tip of his tail. Louis feels powerful, he feels stronger than he ever imagined he could be, he feels in sync with the earth as he runs, loving the feeling of the soil underneath his paws. He wants to embrace his fox and apologize for ever doubting how great it could be. 

Louis is one with his fox and he's catching up to Liam if the stronger scent is anything to go by. He can hear someone shout for Liam to stop and that's when he hears his heavy breathing. Louis has never been so proud of his fox the senses are so strong, he's never hiding it again, he feels free like this, running against the wind. 

Louis sees Liam approach him, his dark brown fox running towards Louis'  
white. Liam must have smelt his fox and ran back. Louis is so excited to finally participate in an actual fox run with Liam, he can feel his fox is fast and bets his omega could beat Liam's alpha if he tried hard enough. Louis smells it then in the middle of all the scents of trees and earth and Liam. It's anger coming off in waves from Liam and he's charging for Louis growling and angry teeth out and snapping. Louis stops not wanting to upset liam any further. 

Liam looks like he is going to jump Louis, he looks angrier than he was before, Liam's alpha fox looks smaller than Louis even though he is an omega fox. Louis is ready for impact when two boys come from nowhere and stand between him and Liam, there's a blonde boy with a hand in front of Liam's head trying to pet him to calm him but Liam keeps snarling at Louis. Louis doesn't know what's possessing Liam to act this way but it's scaring him, the omega within is terrified of the alpha fox who's projecting their anger at him. Louis hates this but would rather do it to settle the alpha. He submits, he rests on all fours to the ground and bares his neck to Liam. 

There's a gasp from the boy directly in front of him but Louis doesn't want to look away from the angry Liam. 

"Liam please, Liam please just focus on my voice." The blonde says crouching so Liam can smell his neck and that's when he makes eye contact with Louis. When brown eyes meet blue it's like the alpha in Liam knows because his nostrils flare and he hisses like he's in pain. Louis doesn't want to be in his fox if Liam hates it so much, he wants to shift back but he's too nervous with the still angry alpha so close to him. Which is irrational because Liam would never hurt him, but he's just being paranoid. 

The blonde boy keeps talking to Liam lowly trying to calm him. Louis is hurt and confused by what's going on, if he shifts now he'll probably cry. 

"Hey blue eyes. It's okay yeah Liam won't hurt you." The boy with the curls says softly to Louis who looks up to see green eyes and feels comforted by the stranger. He also notices the scent that tempted him to shift.

"My names Harry and that's Niall and the alpha fox is Liam. We won't hurt you but could you shift back." Harry says voice gentle bringing a hand to pet Louis' head. Louis is really confused, can't Liam tell it's him Louis makes eye contact wanting liam to see his deep blue, his fox eyes. 

Recognition finally hits. "Louis....?" Liam questions now shifted and standing, looking at Louis with tear filled eyes. Louis can hear Liam's erratically beating heart, the strange boys hearts are also beating too fast like something that scares them just made itself known. 

"Louis what happened to you, is that why you never wanted to shift did they hurt you? Did they bite you?" Liam asks breathlessly looking at Louis like there's something defective about him. 

Louis shifts then because he doesn't know what Liam is on about. 

"Liam what are you on about? Why are you so angry? What did I do wrong?" Louis questions now in his body and he feels sore, still not used to the shift. But also baffled by Liam's reaction to his fox, his eyes fill up with tears as the blonde boy hands him Liam's shirt which almost reaches Louis' knees and is very lose on his small frame. 

"Louis you are big." Liam says now in his pants but still keeping his distance. 

"I realized that but that doesn't give you the right to snarl and snap your teeth at me!" Louis feels angry because if this is about the alpha not comfortable with Louis' size then screw him and his insecurities for scaring the shit out of him. 

"Louis you are too big to be a fox, your scent is too strong to be a fox. Louis you are a wolf." Liam says looking torn.


	2. Tomlinson-Payne Or Not?

"No I'm not." Louis says because that's absurd. 

"Louis I ran back here because I thought I smelled a wolf. I was ready to snap your head off, if it wasn't for Niall I would have." Liam says giving the blonde a grateful look. 

"That's still not possible. Mums a fox so is dad." Louis says looking at Harry because now his opinion seems to matter to the fox. 

Harry is looking at Louis sympathetically and also looking a bit uncomfortable. 

"I think maybe you should talk to them yeah. Get answers." Blonde, Niall chips in, glancing at Liam. 

"How dare you question the king and queens fidelity! Who do you think you are?" Louis snaps at Niall because he has no right to speak to Louis about something so personal when they've just met. 

"Louis that's not fair Niall's my friend and he's right you should speak to them because this is strange. Right now you smell like a fox but you smelled like a wolf earlier." Liam says placing a comforting hand on Niall's back and that just hurts to Louis. Is Liam really ganging up on him with a strange fox with no scent. 

"He's not even a fox, what are you? Both of you?" Louis questions, he can't smell their scents and Harry's nonexistent scent makes Louis all that more uncomfortable and unsettled.

Harry looks Louis in the eye then, he's standing a few feet away from Louis and the eye contact sends a shiver through Louis' body and he looks away because something's not right here. 

"That's a personal question I reckon." Niall the blonde says. 

"I'm your prince, I have a right to know what kind of species resides in my land." Louis is really not in the mood to banter with this stranger. 

And since when does Liam have friends he doesn't know about, who speak so casually to their prince like they are long friends. 

"Louis seriously calm down." Liam says taking a step towards Louis. That just angers the omega fox. 

"Are you kidding me li. You defending him over me. Your family." 

"You're pulling rank it's not fair. Niall has a right to his privacy." Liam says hand still on Niall's back. 

"This is my land Liam! I think I have a right too!" Louis bites back, this is really confusing him, the closeness of Liam to Niall like he's ready to defend Niall if Louis so much as steps closer and Louis does just to see. Liam steps in front of Niall in a protective stance and that's the breaking point for Louis. 

What could Liam possibly think Louis would do. Louis turns and starts walking off feeling tears fall down his cheeks and wipes them off angrily. 

"Louis don't just walk away!" Liam shouts from behind him but not making to follow. 

"I'd rather not stand here and have you belittle my status in front of strangers. I'd rather not look at my own best friend turning against me because of something neither of us can explain." Louis admits turning to face the three one more time. 

"Actually this just means you were born of both wolf and fox." Niall speaks up again. Does he not know the formalities of addressing a royal. Speak when spoken to, and this is Liam's friend. 

"There you go again questioning the Queens fidelity! Who do you think you are? You are however speaking out of turn." Louis says and starts walking back to the castle not glancing back at all. 

He hears Liam apologize on his behalf to Niall who mutters an "it's okay I think we all just freaking out. Are you okay about this." Which Liam responds to with a "no not really, he can't be a wolf that just goes against all my instincts." And that just hurts louis more and he hates how clearly he heard that conversation even though he's far away from them. Damn heightened senses. 

Louis smells Harry following him and can hear the foot steps about twenty feet behind him. Maybe Harry's heading in the same direction as him but Louis can't help but turn to look at him. He's much taller than Louis, with dark curls, dressed in commoners clothes so not a royal then. That just makes Louis aware of the pants he doesn't have on and he really can't waltz in looking so indisposed. 

"I know you can hear me..... I'm sorry about Niall his weakness is not knowing when to speak nor how to speak, especially to a prince." Harry speaks up from behind him. Voice rumbling and strong and soothing to Louis' ears. 

"I really don't care about Niall, and his weaknesses aren't my concern." Louis says walking on, this might take forever walking back. They did run here on fox speed so it's really far from the castle and the sun is directly above them now. 

"I just thought you wanted an explanation. My apologies prince." Harry says and that just sounded patronizing. 

"Could you also maybe not speak, seeing as you have nothing of value to say" Louis barks back, he's really not in the mood to engage with strangers. Normally he likes getting to speak with the common folk informally just to get a glimpse of their reality. 

"Niall's human by the way. He works at this bakery at the square they make the best of everything." Harry informs still far behind Louis. 

"How does he know Liam?" 

"He came in to buy cup cakes one time because they ran out at the castle kitchens and the maidens told him they are baked at the square bakery, and he came down to by them himself because the cook wouldn't stop giving him looks every time he asked for them." Harry supplies easily. 

"Li does love cup cakes." Louis says feeling hurt again, why would Liam chose to protect a bakery boy over him, what makes Niall so special. 

"He's just confused you know, what happened back there. Liam is confused and scared he doesn't understand." Harry says and that surprises Louis, how can he answer a question Louis didn't even voice. 

"Well that makes two of us." Louis says resigned. The sun is hot and he's confused and thirsty and doesn't want to be in these woods anymore, he wants his room, he wants to go back to not wanting to shift, those were simpler times. But he can't deny how much he misses his fox right now, he really did feel stronger in his form, it hurts to think he might have to go back to not shifting if this turns out to be true. 

Louis has stopped moving and Harry is standing next to him and he places a hand on Louis' wrist, it's comforting and warm and Louis wishes this stranger would hold him in an embrace just so he can feel his warmth surrounding him. Louis looks to Harry who is smiling lightly, eyes looking bright. 

"I'm sorry." Harry says instead. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Louis says feeling heat at the contact Harry still has on his wrist. 

"I'm sorry you might have to hide yourself because of what others might think. People are scared of things they don't understand." Harry says earnestly green orbs meeting blue. 

"I don't understand so how can I expect others to."

"My mother used to tell me a story about a wolf-fox who had the whitest of fur like snow, like yours and how rare that species was and how they were treasured back when wolves and foxes lived amongst each other." Harry says not breaking eye contact. 

"How can they be treasured interbreeding is forbidden?" 

"Not really it just never happened a lot. Wolves and foxes are not easily compatible it's rare for one to find the other desirable. But with the war most got blinded by hate that they couldn't even stand the scent of the other species. It's not forbidden but frowned upon because of the war." Harry says squeezing Louis' wrist before letting him go. 

Louis instantly misses the heat, body swaying towards Harry slightly. 

"I'm tired and I'm just gonna run off." Louis says walking in front of Harry taking Liam's shirt off. He's gonna shift and run till he makes it to the castle forest and then shift back.

"I'm sorry this is how we meet." Harry says to Louis' back. 

"What were you doing in the forest anyways?" Louis questions instead ignoring the sincere and apologetic tone Harry uses with those words. 

"Ran after Niall. He was running after an angry fox, i wanted to make sure he was okay." 

"Liam wouldn't have hurt anyone no matter how angry he got. Well another fox that is." 

"I'm sorry about that."

"Again no need. But thanks for being there Harry, for that I'm grateful." Louis says shifting into all fours and picking the shirt up with his teeth. 

"Hope to see you again prince." Harry says clearly as Louis gives him one last look before running of. 

After a few breaths Louis hears Harry mumble "You really are beautiful Louis." And that warms him up inside, he really hates his hearing because maybe that was a private confession. It still warms his heart though. 

Louis' feels all his hurt and anger transform into this ball of energy he uses to increase his speed and his fox runs even faster than before. It occurs to Louis that maybe the soldiers guarding the castle will smell him and react the way Liam did, only they have weapons. Louis hears two men shouting wolf, his brain is so slow to think they're talking about him so he runs faster trying to escape from said wolf. Then one man shouts "white wolf heading for the castle forest, fire!" And Louis has just reached the line to the forest when he feels a sharp pain on his back leg and his fox stumbles to the ground, he looks to his leg and there is an arrow protruding from his leg the rest of it gone deep into his right leg and there's black blood coming out of the wound. Louis can still hear the men running towards him so he shifts quickly and stumbles to a tree, hand clutching Liam's shirt and he climbs it as far is he possibly can, Louis breaks most of the wood of the arrow, the pain increasing with the snap . The rest of the pain hits him the moment he puts on the shirt and rests his back to a large bark of tree looking down. He is getting dizzy from the pain that's so deep inside him, he rests his head on the bark and tries to calm his beating heart. 

"Prince Louis I'm sorry to intrude but there is a wild wolf around here it would be safer if you returned to the castle." One of the soldiers say once spotting Louis high in the tree but avoids eye contact as a sign of respect since Louis hasn't addressed him back. The shirt Louis is wearing covers the blood on his front the wound is on the back of his right thigh. 

"I believe it went east try to find it while I make my way back. Go now soldier!" Louis orders because he doesn't have the strength to keep up appearances for this man. 

Louis waits until he can't hear the footsteps of the two men and drops out of the tree, the pain of falling feels like nothing compared to what's going up his thigh slowly like it's ripping the skin there. Louis wobbles and drags his foot to the secrete entrance, he knows he needs to push himself one more time to make it to his parents chambers so he takes one last breath and walks fast paced through the pain to the corridor up two flights of stairs and he sees the door to the chambers, there are tears in his eyes now but he walks on and he keeps shouting don't touch me to anyone who's trying to help him because they might see the arrow and that could lead to finding out why it ended up there. 

The servant at his parents door has opened the door long before Louis can set foot into the room. There are about six maidens and servants following Louis so the urgency of the situation is easily seen and the minute Louis makes it past the threshold he shouts "Get my parents and don't open this door for anyone except them. Now close the damn thing!" And then he blacks out falling to the floor. 

Louis thinks he's dreaming because there's this pain going through his bones and he's sweating like he used to when his fox was unsettled. Louis opens his eyes and finds himself in his bed and his parents are sat next to his bed. Louis feels hot and out of breath. 

"Mum? Dad?" Louis says voice hoarse. 

"Oh my Louis its okay. You're okay everything will be okay." His mother speaks gently voice concerned, holding onto Louis' hand. 

Louis takes in his surroundings it looks like morning, so he must have blacked out from the pain then, there's a healer brewing something at the table in the room, it's his bed chambers there's a wall of book shelves with his books from fiction, to plant books and also world politics. His mother's eyes are red like she's been crying for a long time. 

"Why am I still in pain?" He questions because the arrow has been removed but he can feel the wound aching as though it hasn't been treated. 

"Louis that arrow was laced with wolfsbane and we've sent men out to find the cure. We didn't have the plant that counteracts the effects of the poison but we sent the fastest foxes out to retrieve it from up north you just need to be strong Louis." His father says rubbing a hand up down his mothers back. 

"Mother?" Louis questions tears falling down his cheeks because he is a wolf otherwise the poison wouldn't have affected him at all. Fear runs through him, his mother had lied about who he was. 

"Louis my son.... I'm so sorry. I didn't think this was possible. Oh Lou bear don't think for one second I hid this from you I was just never sure. I didn't know and I couldn't prove it." His mother says she's also crying now. 

"Please explain it to me." Louis wheezes out through his tears because his father may not be his father. He is a bastard child. 

"I was young Louis and I was naive. I fell in love with a young boy who worked for my father. He was very intelligent and he had created a strain of poison that could kill the strongest of wolves. When father heard of our relations he pushed the offering date a year up. The issue wasn't that he was just an adviser, it was that he was human, rare as they may be father wouldn't allow me to be with him so he set a date and the suitors came to our home. The offering would last only three days on accounts my father didn't want Will to interfere. So the day before the offering was to begin I said my farewell to Will and we were.... intimate. Louis I thought he was human and I loved him. A week later I chose your dad and we both thought we had created you." Joanna stops to smile sadly at Louis and glance at Marc. 

"He was a great young man, he was kind to me and I regretted nothing because I had truly loved him. We thought he was human so I wouldn't have been with child outside of my heat. So your dad and I moved on from that, because I fell in love all over again."

"What do you mean you thought he was human." Louis questions feeling hollow because he is not who he thought he was. 

"After you turned three my father sent a letter informing us of Will and what he had done. Will was a wolf from Ireland, he was born off a long line of witches and Mages that worked for the wolves long ago. The wolves had long turned their backs to the witches because they believed they could control them during a full moon and sacrifice them for more power. So Will never wished to serve a wolf again because of the killings that went on to clear the land of all witches and Mages.... So he used his gift to cover his scent and none of us knew he was a wolf. When I found out, you were already born there was no way I could embarrass our family like that, many would have believed I had been unfaithful to the king. So Marc and I discussed this and agreed to not speak of it because we are your family Louis, that man being your father was not going to change how much Marc loved you as his son." 

"My eyes are blue, neither of you have blue eyes." Louis says trying to understand that his father is not his father. 

"William's eyes were blue." His mother admits. 

"You named me after him? A man who lied and tricked you?" 

"Louis what he did was never intentional, he knew he could never set foot in the wolves territory so he did what he had to, to provide for his family. He never planned on loving me, he was not a hurtful man Louis. It wouldn't be fair to blame him for something we both went into willingly." 

"So I'm not even a Tomlinson-Payne. What I'm I then?" Louis questions tears coming back. 

"Louis son of course you're a Tomlinson-Payne. You are my son and I love you unconditionally don't ever doubt that. I raised you and I love you. You are my first born, you are my heir and don't ever think otherwise." His father, Marc speaks up sounding worried that Louis might turn on him. 

"What was his last name then?"

"Horan. William Xavier Horan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE!!  
> Joanna is a Tomlinson and the second born of the late king Lucas Tomlinson, Joanna's older brother died in the war when louis was six, and his grandfather (Lucas) died of old age (heart attack) when Louis was ten. So Joanna (louis' mother) was next inline so she came back from Norway with her husband (Marc) to rule England as king and queen. 
> 
> Marc's older brother is Liam's father(Liam is the youngest of three boys) who died a year ago so Liam's older brother(john) is king of Norway. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Milk of the poppy is Louis' new favourite painkiller. After the confession from his parents Louis was given a dose and he drifted off to sleep after a few hugs and I love you's from his parents. When Louis wakes up again the pain is still there but it's lulled by the painkiller. He's alone in his chambers and he looks to the window and it looks like late afternoon, the bed side tables have so many flowers some had to be placed on the floor. 

Louis knows it's only a matter of time before the pain comes back and he's not ready for it, the pain of the poison trying to eat his fox or wolf out of him is excruciating. He doesn't want to go through it again, he shifts to look into the cabinet next to his bed to look for more poppy milk when he feels it, his body sweating and his hole slicks up. This can't happen to him right now. Why does his body wait till the worst possible time to present itself. Louis feels the heat wave hit him and his dick is hard under his white night gown, it feels like the sweat and slick are clearing his system of the painkiller because the pain is coming back slowly but still as harsh. 

Louis reaches to tug at his cock a few times before he finds release, but that just makes the pain on his thigh worse, his body is confused and is releasing too many endorphins that are targeting different functions in his body. His body is battling with the poison still eating him alive and the need to reproduce, his body is going into heat. Louis' bones have that pain again, that deep into his marrow kind of pain and another heat wave hits Louis. He screams because the pain just became unbearable, he screams because he's scared and he's alone and the heat is burning him, he's sweating and the sheets are soaked with sweat and slick. Louis screams because he doesn't know what's happening to him, someone rushes into the room Louis can't make out who it is because his vision has gone blurry. He starts throwing the blankets off of him feeling too hot and sweaty, his bones are screaming for him to shift maybe that could make the pain go away, this only means his fox/wolf is confused just as much as Louis because the pain is unbearable. Someone is touching Louis and the touch burns, his skin feeling sensitive he tries taking off his gown because it's scratching painfully against his skin but someone holds his wrists. Louis tries to struggle free but the hold on his wrists is so painful that Louis stays still not wanting to irritate it more, he tries to see who is holding him down but the light burns his eyes the moment he opens them and he screams in pain, whoever is in the room is shouting and Louis can hear footsteps, and pots banging, he hears people talking and laughing and screaming, his wolf hearing can hear everything thats going on in the castle. 

He screams "it's too loud! It's too loud make it stop! Make it stop." The person lets go of his wrists and Louis brings his hands to shut his ears the noise too much for his sensitive ears, Louis feels the pain from the wound build up before it explodes through his body like pins and needles except its constant and so painful Louis screams make it stop one more time before everything goes blank. 

***  
Louis feels empty, he can see his wolf seating in front of him on its hind legs looking pained, Louis tries to reach our for it but it bares it's teeth in a silent snarl. It looks really white, like snow, the eyes are so blue they are glowing. Louis feels torn because his wolf has abandoned him, it looks lost and hurt, he tries to apologise but words won't come out, Louis cries then because he has nothing else to do, he's scared to leave this corner he's in, everything in front of him is a pale white and he's scared of being consumed by it. So Louis stays in his corner and sobs quietly with his wolf starring at him.

Louis doesn't know how long he cries in the corner before his wolf comes and sits next to him still keeping its distance. Louis thinks of the things he would say to his wolf to apologise, but he doesn't know what he's apologising for. Maybe he stressed his body too much and his wolf couldn't take it, so it left his body, but he didn't ask for the pain, he didn't ask for his body to be so confused, for the poison to hurt his wolf. No wonder the wolf is angry with Louis, he was reckless and neglected to shift for so long. Louis doesn't know how much time passes before his wolf has its head resting on Louis' lap, maybe it can hear his thoughts. They are supposed to be one. 

Louis smells a familiar scent, it's comforting it feels like home and Louis wants to embrace it but he can't locate where it's coming from but he breathes it in hoping it won't go. There's a voice that goes with the scent, speaking above him soft and soothing, he can't make out the words but they are comforting nonetheless. The wolf on his lap falls sleep every time the familiar scent and voice comes back. Louis wants to tell the voice not to go because when it's gone the wolf on his lap becomes unsettled. The voice is gone for a long time and the wolf starts wondering around the nothingness that surrounds them, Louis prays the voice comes back and when it does his wolf comes back and settles on his lap and purrs, realising a happy scent and that's when Louis hears it small and distant "come back to me blue eyes" before the scent and voice is gone. 

****

When Louis opens his eyes the room is dark, he can smell Liam but can't locate where he is, he tries to speak but words won't come out, he's not scared anymore something has settled inside him. 

"Louis it's okay to come back up now." A voice speaks lowly and soothing, Louis knows it's Liam his scent filling Louis' nostrils. 

"You're okay now the pain is gone. Please Louis come back to me...." Liam pleads over and over again. 

"Li..." Louis croaks out voice sounding broken. 

"Oh Louis I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I should have been there for you. I was an ass and I'm sorry Lou lou I let you down I'm a horrible brother to you." Liam says with tears in his eyes, Louis feels tired his body exhausted but not in pain. 

"Okay." He says drifting back to sleep because his body needs it. 

The next time Louis wakes up Liam's not in the room and the sun must be out because the room looks brighter even with the closed curtains. His mother is there lying next to Louis on the bed cradling him like a little baby. She must feel him wake up because she starts apologising just like Liam did. 

"Are you in any pain love? What do you need?" She questions softly. 

"No I'm just really hungry." he says throat scratchy from disuse. 

His mother sends for some soup and she feeds Louis like a child until the bowl is empty, they stay in comfortable silence and Louis slowly comes back into his body feeling more awake now that he's eaten something, the hot soup helped sooth his throat, his mother cuddles him for a nap saying it would make Louis feel that much better. 

Louis wakes up again and suddenly has Liam on top of him giving Louis an awkward embrace that Louis enjoys nonetheless. 

"Get off me you elephant." Louis says voice not sounding so recked, smiling lightly. 

"I'm so happy you're still your pleasant self." Liam says smiling sadly worry written all over his face. 

"Louis I'm really sorry-"

"No li enough of that I heard you the first time. I mean the other hundred times you apologised." Louis says holding onto Liam's hand, happy to feel contact again. 

"So umh...how long did I black out this time? I had this weirdly terrifying dream, nightmare more like. Wait what happened to the pain?" Louis says lifting the sheet to touch at his wound which is healed completely. 

"Liam?" He questions again because how could he have healed already. 

Liam looks to the door like he doesn't want to be the one breaking the news to Louis, he's still sat on the bed wearing lose dark trousers and a dark shirt. 

"I'd rather hear it from you." Louis tells him softly. 

"You went under.... I mean you dropped. Omega drop that is. I'm shit at this I can call mum. Your mum." Liam stumbles out. 

"No I'm okay with you telling me. If that's okay?" Louis says sitting up to rest his back on the head of the bed frame and Liam turns to face him one leg dangling off the bed. 

"The healer said your body couldn't stand the pain of the new shift and the poison and then the heat and also the emotional stress that came with your form. So it shut down, your body couldn't deal with the agony of everything going on that dropping was the only way you could cope." Liam says connecting his hand with Louis' like he wants to remind himself Louis is still there with him and not drifting away. 

"How long?" Louis asks after a beat. 

"Three weeks and two days." Liam answers nervously. 

"That's long. Do you think I could get something to eat. Not just soup though." Louis says because three weeks is a long time and he just thinks of food and he feels starved. 

Liam sends for food and Louis has an assortment of freshly made goods on his bed but he's eating slowly because the healer came by to give him some herbs to settle his wolf and calm his stomach, and told him to pace himself so he plans on eating a little of everything. 

"When did they get the cure?" He questions between bites, not princely at all right now. 

"Two weeks ago."

"So why was I still under after that. Didn't the pain cause my drop." Louis asks as he sips on his slightly cold tea. 

"It did but the healer said you were dealing with your inner form. Like you were still torn and that made you stay under longer." Liam says sheepishly. 

"Yeah I remember that my fox-.... I mean wolf was umh..... I don't know but like it was next to me and I felt hollow and empty. I think it felt rejected." Louis admits picking up a roasted chicken leg. 

"I'm sorry for what I said about your form and Niall-" Liam starts again. 

"Apologise one more time and I'll beat you up with this leg." He says feeling a lot better now, with a satisfied stomach and a relieved Liam in front of him. 

"About Niall I uh..... I met him a year ago at the forest clearing were those plants you like reading about grow." Liam says anxiously.

"Liam you don't have to-" Louis starts. 

"No I need to explain, I owe you that at least.... I was shifted when I met him, and I was angry and sad and alone. He was singing softly to the plants and my fox just stood there and I watched him sing to the plants and he was watering them. I guess you were right there's no way they look that healthy without someone looking after them." Liam says with a smile at the memory of the argument about those plants having a keeper. 

"The first day he just looked at me and then went back to singing. After a few days he said hi and everyday I was drawn back to that clearing and he would be there every time. I was always in my fox form so I never said anything. He started bringing books to read out loud to the plants. But I knew he was reading to me, it's like he could feel how lost I was and he understood." Liam takes a breath. 

"Then one day he called me to cone sit next to him and I just did, he started running a hand through the fur on my back and my alpha settled at the touch. Those weeks I spent with Niall helped me cope with the scariest moment in my life. I had lost my father and I could feel myself letting my fox take over and Niall anchored me back and he didn't let go even though it took weeks to get me back." Liam goes on looking at Louis worriedly. 

"Wow I wouldn't have guessed. I'm sorry you hurt so much and I couldn't even help." Louis says. 

"I don't even know how Niall did it. So there's no need to apologise." Liam says with a smile. 

"So how did the cup cake story come about?" Louis asks cheekily, trying to wash down the seriousness of their discussion, not really ready for anymore earth shattering confessions. 

"I may have followed him to the bakery one time and found a reasonable excuse to see him and the castle going out of cup cakes is all I could come up with." Liam admits blushing. 

"That's terrible. God Liam have I taught you nothing." Louis says laughing. 

"Like you would've been any better."

"Yes because my lack of experience prevents me from creating a believable lie." Louis says sarcastically feeling like his normal self. 

Louis smells his parents scent before he even sees them. 

"Mum and dad are coming." Louis says to Liam. 

"How do you know?" 

"I can smell them." Louis admits removing the plates of food still on the bed to place on the floor. 

"That's creepy and awesome all at the same time." Liam says trying to sniff the air for the parents. 

When they eventually come in Liam's beaming not believing Louis could have sniffed them out so far. 

"Louis how do you feel sweetheart?" His mother asks the moment she's settled next to him at the edge of the bed. 

"I feel much better thanks." He says smiling sadly at the man he knows as his father. 

"We don't want to rush your recovery son so please let us know when you are ready to discuss everything that's going on and how we need to proceed forward." Marc speaks up standing at edge of the bed next to his mother. 

"I think I'm okay now for a brief discussion." Louis says expectedly. 

"Well due to recent events, the suitors have been sent back to their kingdoms and the offering will be on hold till the healer believes you are completely healed." His father says sounding uncertain for the first time ever. 

Marc looks sad and worried like Louis might disregard everything they've shared as father and son. 

"Thanks dad I'm sure I'll be okay before the end of the week." Louis says with a slight smile for his dad. 

"Louis how are feeling about your form... the healer said your body was having difficulties?" His mother asks as delicately as she knows how. 

"I think we're okay now, there was this scent that kept settling the both of us. I can't remember it but it felt like home to me. So yeah we're okay." Louis says. 

"I know we always tell you never hide who you are but-" his mother begins. 

"But you need me to keep my wolf a secrete for my own safety." Louis finishes for her, not mentioning the uproar this could cause if word got out. 

"Yes but you can still change form just so you don't lose touch again, you would have to do it far into the forest out of sight." His mother says sadly. 

"And I'll escort you every time you do." Liam says happily. 

"But liam you don't-" 

"I want to, you're still half fox and my family. I know your scent now so I promise not to be an ass again." Liam says confidently. 

"Do you want to take a walk in the gardens to get some fresh air?" His mother asks and they all head out for a family walk with the twins and Nate joining in. The twins are just happy to have their big brother back, they all talk about the gifts the suitors left after they heard Louis wasn't well. Louis really loves his family, this walking around the gardens for fresh air as weird as it is, it's their thing, Tomlinson-Payne bonding is very important and Louis missed this, just carefree and not thinking about what comes next. 

It takes a week before Louis is confident and strong enough to walk past the forest line, he hadn't realized how traumatic being shot in that forest had been till he tried to walk past there on his own. This time he has Liam with him and they are going to shift into their forms because Louis is starting to get agitated from not letting his wolf free. 

"I think you should shift and I'll keep watch." Liam says nervously. 

"Okay..." Louis agrees not wanting to push Liam who seems tense, this will be the first time Louis shifts since that day. 

Louis takes off his all black outfit, and taps into his wolf and shifts. It's surprising how Louis has easily accepted his fate, he thinks he should be freaking out about being a wolf but he feels calm and strong. Maybe it's the power within his wolf that makes him so bold and brave, his wolf certainly stands out and demands attention, his white fur looking healthy and bright, the brown line that marks his wolf, from nose to tail, is a bold feathery brown same as his natural hair. 

"Your eyes are glowing." Liam says looking at Louis in awe. 

Louis can feel it inside him, the change and difference in his wolf from before everything that happened, there's this ball of energy deep inside him and he taps into it feeling stronger and he starts running in circles on the clearing not daring to run into the forest so Liam can keep an eye out easily. Louis becomes one with his wolf, legs moving effortlessly underneath him, he starts bobbing his head whilst running because he feels adventurous and powerful, he can feel his own strength woven into his muscles. Everything around him is more defined the colours brighter, the sounds louder, he tries to train his ear to focus on one thing at a time not wanting to overwhelm his senses again. He can smell earth, trees and other animals deep in the forest, Louis thinks running like this being free and one with his wolf is what was missing in his life, all those times he ran off to be alone maybe he actually wanted to be with his wolf. Louis runs faster around Liam until he feels content and then starts jumping playfully at Liam who has done nothing this entire time but stare at Louis trying to keep up with his eyes. They play about and Liam actually cracks a smile when Louis tackles him to the ground. 

"You're really strong and heavy! Get off me you elephant." Liam says smiling at Louis. Not looking too worried anymore. 

Louis shifts back then and starts putting on his clothes. "Aren't you happy you can finally say that to me, tinny little Louis?" Louis says breathlessly, taking a sit on the grass palms stretched behind him, connected to the soil to feel the strum of energy he always imagined there. 

"So like this thing with the wolf and what not, what did you parents say about it?" Liam asks looking out into the far trees legs folded in front of him. 

"Well i'm sure you figured dad isn't you know....dad by blood." Louis says hesitating, not really wanting to re tell the entire story. 

"Did she tell you who he is. I mean you know the other half." Liam asks Louis can hear the increase in heart beat, like Liam's scared it could be something bad that had happened to Joanna. 

"It was consensual, she says she loved him so no bad blood there." Louis clears up. 

"So you know his name?" Liam goes on sounding more curious. 

"Yes."

"Will you try and find him."

"No." Louis says lying on the grass now although it's dry and scratchy he still finds comfort. 

"Aren't you the least bit curious."

"No."

"Come on Lou, you love a mystery." Liam says after a breath seeing the tension of the topic rising. 

"He's not a mystery Liam."

"You don't know him, sure he's a mystery."

"I know enough. He was a liar, he tricked my mother and grandfather and he specialised in killing wolves. He was a man who killed his own kind." Louis says calmly, he's still not convinced what happened wasn't intended, if he truly loved his mother the man would have confessed and not let his grandfather do that for him. His father by blood was a coward and a man with no honour. 

"I'm sure there's more to that story than you know." Liam says turning to look at Louis. 

"Are you defending a wolf Liam?" Louis questions, he knows Liam doesn't know the whole story but to actually defend a wolf is surprising given his blatant hatred for the species. Louis now an exception. 

"No I'm just saying aunty Jay wouldn't have gotten involved with a man who wasn't worthy of her. She has high stands and being honourable is one of them." Liam says quietly looking away now. 

"Yeah well Niall's here." Louis says instead, he can smell Niall's lack of scent, it's basically wash soap. Niall's human and that suddenly bugs Louis. 

"I can't sniff him out." Liam says looking around for Niall excitedly. 

"Wolf nose. Also do you like Niall?" Louis asks trying to sound casual. 

"Yeah he's nice." Liam admits not getting where Louis is going with this. 

"No I mean like, like him you know. Is he desirable to your fox." Louis asks not sure how he feels about Liam falling for a human. This new dislike for humans surprising him, before he didn't even give them a second thought and Louis is all about loving the earth and all that resides, so disliking the species entirely is not warranted.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't want to scare him off." Liam admits cheeks going red. 

"Okay take your time. I mean you've only known him for almost a year." Louis says standing up as Niall emerges from the trees and Liam bites his tongue not wanting Niall to hear. 

"Louis. I mean prince Louis. I was told it's rude to be on first name basis with a royal without their permission." Niall says with a tight smile to Louis before beaming at Liam.

"Payno." He says to Liam who responds with a "Nialler." And a goofy smile. Louis really can't believe Liam believes he could scare off Niall if that's how they normally interact. 

"Nialler is it?" Louis questions the human, Niall. 

"Nope it's Niall to you. Seeing as I'm to call you prince Louis." Niall says with all seriousness. Louis can't believe the cockiness of the blonde. 

Liam clears his throat at the awkwardness that statement creates, trying to ease the sudden tension. 

"So how've you been?" Liam asks Niall. 

"Been alright. Prince Louis how are you? I heard you've recovered."

"Recovered from what exactly?" Louis questions, Niall is not making a good impression and something about him bothers Louis. 

"The injury for one." Niall says easily like he has any right to speak of Louis' private matters. 

"I don't think that's something I would discuss with you." Louis bites back calmly not wanting to be riled up by this. 

"Niall I think maybe we should lay off that topic." Liam steps in nervously, and very much aware of the tension. 

"I was just concerned with prince Louis' well being is all." Niall says not sounding one bit genuine. 

"You are human are you not." Louis states with a glare. 

"Some would say I am." Niall answers surprised by the sudden question. 

"Are you a witch then?" Louis asks listening closely to Niall's heart for any lie. 

"That's a stereotype you know." Niall answers without faltering. 

"That's not an answer."

"Louis I think we should head back yeah." Liam butts in. 

Louis keeps his eyes on Niall, something's amiss and Louis will get to the bottom of it. 

"Harry sends his regards prince Louis." Niall says as he stands on the other side of Liam, who acts as a barrier between the two. 

"I don't think you should address me if it hurts you so much to show a bit of respect to my title." 

"Respect is earned prince."

"Okay why are you being such an ass you don't even know me." Louis says narrowing his eyes at Niall, not wanting to beat around the bush about the blatant dislike between them. 

"What about Harry's regards?" Niall asks sounding smug, like he didn't even hear Louis' question. 

Louis growls then, his wolf getting angry before he even comprehends what's happening but he lets the anger out as he bares his teeth at Niall, he hasn't shifted but his teeth have slightly shifted canines sharper. Liam jumps to hold Louis back as though he fears the wolf might actually bite Niall's head off. 

"You really need to control your wolf prince. If I can rile you up and you lose it, could you imagine the damage you would do during a full moon." 

Louis stops the snarling then and breathes in teeth retreating, Niall has a point but he's still an ass. 

"I really don't like you." Louis says walking away from the two. 

"Okay can you two stop this bickering it's weird and confusing and frankly neither of you behave like this normally so could you, for my sake try to get along." Liam says staring between his friend and cousin. The puppy dog eyes out and since he shaved all his hair off they're on full display. 

Louis turns with folded arms to glare back at Niall. "Fine but only if he stops being an ass." Louis says bitterly. 

"So long as you accept that I won't grovel for you prince." Niall says also crossing his arms. 

"That wasn't necessary and I never asked you to grovel. A little kindness would have been nice."

"Yeah I can say the same of you." 

"I have been nothing but pleasant with you. You're the one who has a problem." Louis says taking a step towards the blonde. 

"I don't have a problem. You're just a spoiled prince who expects others to lick his ass because of who your parents are." Niall says glaring at the prince anger now clear. 

"It's when you say things like that, that make me believe you were raised in the wild and weren't taught how to speak to a royal at all. Your parents should have told you don't speak however you want to-"

"Don't you dare speak of my parents-"

"Oh but you could speak your full about mine. The king and queen of all people!"

"Those titles don't give you the right to think you're better than us!" Niall says angrily with no restraints Liam helplessly holding onto his arm. 

"I never said I am! But my parents sure as hell deserve respect and you had no right to speak of them like that!" 

"That was weeks ago! Are you seriously still bitter about that!? And I wasn't being disrespectful I was merely making a suggestion seeing as how none of us knew what was going on!"

"You accused my mother the queen of being what-" 

"Louis!" Liam shouts cutting Louis off. 

Louis storms off eyes filling up with tears. This feels so familiar. Walking away with tears going down his cheeks in the middle of the woods. Only this time Liam runs after him and holds him still, giving him a tight hug. 

Louis knows he's just projecting his anger at Niall which isn't fair but Niall just pushes all his buttons. 

Louis can hear Niall sniffling from somewhere behind them. Louis guesses he also pushed a button. He's just torn about his mother not telling him the truth this whole time, surely his blue eyes should have been a dead give away. But they still never said a word, and now that Louis knows the truth he doesn't know how to deal with it. He's the son of a liar and a witch, but his mother was right, people would have believed she had been unfaithful to the king, that's the first thing Niall thought and he hadn't even known the actual story. 

"I'm going to go." Niall says quietly, pointing behind himself.

"Niall I'm sorry about what I said I'm just-I'm sorry." Louis says stepping away from Liam a little to look back at Niall. 

"Me too." Niall responds sincerely. 

"Liam you should stay with Niall I'll just walk back yeah." Louis says because he doesn't want to cause more tension between the two. 

"No it's okay. I was just going to check on the plants anyways. Louis if you need help with controlling your form I could ask Harry for you. That's if you don't mind." Niall says sounding uncertain and cautious. 

"Harry knows about wolves?" Liam questions then sounding surprised. 

"Yeah. He did wolf studies for years. Anyways that's if you want but I best get going before it gets late it's a long walk back." Niall says already walking away. 

"You can ask Harry for me. I'd appreciate his help. I could write a letter if that's more appropriate." Louis says not sure how he's supposed to deal with such a peculiar request. 

"Word of mouth is okay. I'll tell him."

"Okay."

"Okay." Niall responds after a few steps walking in the opposite direction from the two.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We move fast in this chapter please don't be mad. Also Harry is such a flower. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It takes Louis another two weeks of recuperating and shifting into his form before the healer declares him 100% physically recovered. Louis knows mentally no one can help him so he tries to stay positive for the sake of his wolf. Today Louis will finally start his wolf control training with Harry who had gone to see a relative in the weeks past and couldn't make it till today. 

Louis heads down for breakfast at the family table and he finds everyone has already been seated and his sisters are looking excitedly at him and he looks behind himself checking to see who else might be in the room but just sees a servant walking in with a tray. 

"Okay what's with the creepy excited faces? Morning everyone." Louis questions as he takes his seat next to where Liam should be seated but is not present. 

"We heard there's a wolf in the kingdom!" Lottie says excitedly whilst giving Samantha the biggest grin known to man. 

"Isn't that just exciting?" Sammy asks Louis then, who is really surprised by their excitement, especially because of a rumoured wolf. 

"I don't know aren't you scared for your lives?" Louis responds looking around the table for everybody's reactions and it's like they all want Louis to be the one to handle this seeing as he knows better about the topic. 

"How could we be. Have you learnt nothing, wolves always travel in packs, this wolf is alone which means it lost its pack and is looking for another to take it in. We could take it in, could you imagine having a wolf inside the castle."

"You do know it's not a pet right, wolves have forms too, like us. So do you really think a man or woman would agree to live inside this castle at a time of war. We are the enemy." Louis points out. 

"Oh please wolf senses are three times higher than ours, that wolf knows exactly where it is and it came here with a purpose. I'm just saying let's negotiate before the soldiers get it." Lottie says as though she has just closed her case hand hitting the table. 

"Like I said not a pet. Also if that wolf came here for something it will change forms and speak up or even maybe write a letter. But until then I suggest you keep your distance. And stop listening to idle kitchen talk." Louis says to his sisters, but since they turned sixteen they pretty much ignore his advice. 

"Lotts, Sammy promise me you won't go looking for this supposed wolf which no one has seen since a month ago." His father says with finality and the twins nod in agreement not looking pleased with the request but will obey. 

"Louis the suitors want a date so they can return and finalise an engagement. As you know only those you've picked would return." His father says whilst staring his tea from the head of the wooden table. Everything in the room is made out of wood even the floor boards, really giving it a cosy atmosphere. 

"I can only answer that after two weeks, I have control training you know the rest." Louis can't exactly state he's a wolf who needs to learn control in front of the twins, as much as they listen to kitchen talk they also always accidentally contribute about half of what's said. So they can't know anything about his wolf not till it's safe. 

"Yes of course." His father agrees, he has been nothing but patient with Louis and he keeps encouraging him to talk about whatever he wants to just to make sure he's okay. 

"What are you controlling big brother?" Nosy Sammy questions.

"It's these new healing herbs I'm trying to master and portion control is important or they could make you worse than before you took them." Louis says having thought of an actual answer earlier. 

The conversation after that drifts to casual, his siblings vote on which suitor they liked best, with Joshua winning at two votes from Nate and Lotts. 

Louis was told to meet up with Liam at the courtyard by one of the servants after breakfast. 

Liam is still in his all black training gear looking all sweaty and manlike, he has a sword under his belt taking the role of a man in the army, he really does look all manly and fit. 

"Are you going to change out of those clothes they're muddied?" Louis questions the Duke as a form of greeting. 

"No it's okay we can go like this I'm just going to leave the sword." Liam says giving his sword to a squire who is conveniently standing right next to them. 

They start walking before Louis speaks again. "You do know you reek of sweat and dirt?" 

"Yes. I'm aware." Liam says undeterred. 

They walk in comfortable silence whilst Louis ponders over the situation that is Liam and his stink. They're going to meet Harry at the clearing and attempt to help Louis with control. 

"Oh poo poos Liam is Niall going to be there!? I should have seen it you want him to see how manly you are in your sweaty gear geez really?" Louis says with a laugh. He seriously can't believe the trouble Liam's going through to impress the human. 

"Okay calm down. Niall may be human but he's an omega and he can smell the alpha in me so I'm just helping his senses along.... by you know, training so my scent is stronger." Liam explains starting to walk faster and avoiding all eye contact. 

"Is this a form of courtship because I'm confused?" Louis asks skipping to keep up with Liam. 

"I don't know where he stands with regards to actually liking me. So I'm testing it out." Liam's says sounding unsure. 

"What's the test then?"

"I read a book that said human omegas don't have as sharp a nose as creatures who can shift forms, so he will have to stay close to me so he can properly sniff my scent. So if he keeps close to me today then I'll know he's responding to my alpha scent and actually likes it." Liam says cheeks going red. It really takes nothing to make the alpha fox blush. 

"You read a book for him. Must be serious." Louis jokes now smiling because this might work or, be a total disaster, Liam's always been known for reading the unprescribed books. 

"Now shut up about it. You making me nervous." Liam says ducking under a tree branch, these parts of the forest are tight, trees close nit and Louis knows they're closer to the clearing because he can smell Harry. 

"Can you sniff out Niall. I'm an idiot he probably didn't come, it's early morning maybe he's still at the bakery." Liam says sounding nervous, it's so out of character but adorable all at the same time. 

"Breathe Liam. He's there alright." Louis says reassuringly. 

The moment they step onto the clearing of grass fields and the odd plant, Louis sees Harry dressed in all black, he smiles when he sees Louis showing dimples on both cheeks, he looks so innocent and handsome, his short sleeved shirt showing off his big arms. His lips are a light yet bold pink which goes with his skin colour, and his eyes, his eyes green and bright and are looking directly at Louis. 

"We meet again Prince Louis." Harry greets taking Louis' hand for a feather kiss. 

"Thank you once again for agreeing to do this and please, call me Louis." Louis says trying to keep his voice steady, Harry is flattering but he's still human be it alpha and Louis will do well to remember that. 

"Now I see why Harry brought me. There's no way he could get you angry with all this charm." Niall says from Liam's back. Liam is actually giving Niall a piggyback, so the theory must have been accurate. 

"I have to get angry?" Louis questions because there's really no book on how this works. Well none in their library, books on wolves are very limited in England. Which really doesn't make sense know thy enemy and all. 

"Yes. During a full moon your emotions are heightened, which ever is the strongest will over power everything else. Most of the time it's anger, it's the smallest thing that ticks you off. Especially on a full moon." Harry says looking at Louis curiously, but sounding sure of what he's talking about. 

"What if I just get sad?" Louis asks because he's not an angry person. Liam's an angry person, Louis is most likely to mope about. 

"Your wolf would look into what it is that's making you sad and try to get rid of it, and that particular source of sadness would eventually turn into anger." Harry answers sadly, like he might have witnessed that happen before. 

"How do you know this?" Louis asks curious now for the stories Harry might have to share. 

"I've been studying wolves for years now, I've read lots of books about them and there is always a pattern." Harry says looking into Louis' eyes, there's something behind those eyes that Louis wants to know he just doesn't know what it is, or how to ask. 

"Okay. How do we do this?" Louis asks excitedly, ready to face whatever Harry throws his way. 

"Well I brought Niall to help out. Turns out being rude, inappropriate, unfiltered and bonder line disrespectful to you can be of use to us." Harry says giving Niall a glare like he disapproves of that behaviour. 

"How so?" Louis asks worriedly. 

"It means you need my help prince, how's about that." Niall says all smug now standing next to Liam. 

"I thought we got over the whole you being an ass." Louis says tiredly. 

"I know it's not ideal but it's the only way I could think of getting you angry without actually hurting you. And everything Niall says is not true." Harry says looking between the two anxiously. 

"Niall are you sure this is okay?" Liam asks now looking nervous at the prospect of Louis an Niall going at each other again. At least today they have the day to clear the air before heading home. 

"Yeah I can take it, I'm just worried baby prince here will just cry instead of getting angry." Niall remarks and Louis doesn't know if this is part of the cocky character he is supposed to be portraying, or if it's just he's normal unpleasant self. 

"Prince Louis-I mean Louis, this experiment is for you to find an anchor, something to hold onto that helps calm your senses and wolf." Harry says standing directly in front of Louis, the height difference noticeable, with Louis having to tilt his head up slightly to make eye contact. 

"Like what?" Louis asks because this sounds like what Niall did for Liam. 

"Normally most wolves use their pack to anchor them, but once the wolf is mated their mate becomes an anchor. You could use the memory of your family, their scent, anything really that could help settle your wolf." Harry explains. 

"Okay so like if I get angry I just think of that-" Louis is cut off by Niall. 

"Oh come on prince it's not that difficult to understand. Simple, you get angry think of mummy and daddy and how much they must love you." Niall disrupts sounding bored yet still overly sarcastic. 

"Have we started?" Louis asks Harry because he needs to know when Niall actually means what he's saying. 

"You can't even make your own assumptions without referring to someone else. Spoiled prince." Niall says stepping closer to Louis 

"Can we have ground rules. You're not allowed to speak of my family." Louis says now before Niall pushes it. 

"I don't know I quite like the idea of mummy and daddy lying to their son and their kingdom. Could you imagine what England would think of their beloved queen and her affair." Niall states calmly. 

"Don't speak of my mother like that you know nothing, so don't make assumptions." Louis really doesn't like this topic. 

"Oh but prince it's not that hard to guess where you came from, any blind man would see it, did she tell you who he was-" Niall says now also looking a bit worked up. 

"Niall I think that's enough." Harry's steps in like he doesn't want Niall to finish that sentence and seeing what those words are doing to Louis who has his hands in fists. 

"No I'm not done Harry he's not angry yet. How does it feel Louis to have lived a lie thinking mother dearest was a faithful women who loved your father only to find she is nothing but a liar and a cheat-" 

"You don't know anything so shut up! My mother has always been faithful she would never cheat on my father!" Louis shouts with tears in his eyes, he can feel his emotions coiling up inside him. 

"But that's the thing isn't! He's not your father! You're a bastard who is living a lie and is too sacred to face reality! He may have raised you but he is not your fath-" Niall doesn't get to finish his statement before a white wolf is on top of him. 

Liam goes to drag Niall away from a growling Louis who is ready to attack. Louis sees red, his wolf is angry and Louis can feel it in his bones, all his senses are focused on Niall, his breathing, his heart beat everything that's Niall and that's all Louis sees and he wants to sink his teeth into the blonde and tear him apart. Louis keeps jumping for Niall who has Liam and his reflexes ducking the both of them. 

"Louis! Listen to me! Find your anchor think about your family!" Harry shouts over the growling of the wolf and calm downs coming from Liam. 

Louis really doesn't want to hurt Niall but what he said angered his wolf and thinking of his family makes it worse because his wolf is still hurt. 

"Louis try to settle your wolf! Think of something that settles your wolf!" Harry shouts now heart beat racing because maybe they shouldn't have done it like this endangering Niall. 

Louis taps into his memories trying to fight against the instinct to attack, he needs his wolf to calm down. He shuts his eyes although the growls are still rumbling deep in his throat. Louis is one with his wolf, Louis doesn't want to fight against it like he did before the drop. That's when the scent hits him and Louis opens his eyes to look at the wide eyed Harry in front of him. Louis takes a step closer to Harry and sniffs and his wolf whines, Louis gets the urge to jump Harry and nuzzle into his neck because there's the scent that settled his wolf during the drop. 

"Louis whatever you're thinking of is working. Hold onto that and embrace the feeling it gives you." Harry says sounding calmer but the increased heart beat is giving him away. 

Louis jumps Harry then and they both tumble to the ground. 

"Louis!" Liam screams in fear, running up to grab the wolf. 

"Liam stop! It's okay, he's not hurting me." Harry cuts Liam as the wolf nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his scent. 

Louis feels comforted by this scent, it's small not strong but Louis tries to find as much of it as he can. He registers how weird this would look to everyone else but he will blame his wolf for what's happening right now. 

"Hey lou, it's okay yeah I think maybe we went about this the wrong way. Do you think you could shift back?" Harry questions softly after a few beats, running a hand down the wolfs back over the brown stripe. 

Louis really could shift but he wants his wolf to be satisfied so he whines and buries his nose deeper into Harry's neck, who takes that as a sign to cuddle the wolf and Louis dares not to object. 

"Does that mean Harry is his anchor now?" Liam questions Niall softly, like Louis' ears wouldn't pick it up. 

"I guess so." Niall answers worriedly, like that's a bad idea. 

"Hey blues eyes, could you shift for me?" Harry says keeping his tone gentle, Louis doesn't know how long he's been lying on top if Harry, but it's long enough that the humans heart beat has settled. 

Louis shifts then still on top of Harry, chest to chest. 

"You came to visit me." Is the the first thing that comes out of Louis' mouth as he looks into Harry's eyes, green meeting blue. 

"I did." Harry says smiling softly, obviously understanding what Louis is talking about. 

"You call me blue eyes."

"Yes." 

"Your scent settled my wolf."

"I guess so."

"Are you my anchor then?" Louis questions hearing Harry's heart beat picking up a little. 

"I can't be." Harry says, gently shifting Louis to sit on the ground and standing up to remove his shirt and hand it to Louis. 

"Why?" Louis questions pulling the shirt on and standing to face Harry. 

"Anchors need to be a sure thing and you become dependent on them. I'm not a sure thing and you can't depend on me like that. It's too dangerous." Harry says, now bare chested and Louis can see his curved body with firm abs and strong arms.

"So how can I un do it?" Louis asks feeling a ping of hurt, but he understands the burden he would be to Harry. 

"I don't know." Harry admits hand scratching the back his neck and turning to look at Niall for help. 

"I thought you knew everything about wolves." Liam demands stepping closer to Louis and Harry. 

"I know a lot, but no one really knows how the anchor thing works, it just happens you really can't control it." Harry says worriedly, fiddling with his hands. 

"So what happens now?" Louis asks, still swallowed by Harry's oversized shirt he has on. 

He really needs to stop ripping his clothes. 

"Louis is going to get married soon do you think that person could be his anchor?" Liam questions sadly. 

"Maybe. I don't know." Harry says sounding unsure. 

"That won't work. It never works." Niall says sounding sure. 

"How do you know?" Louis asks. 

"I just know." Niall says simply. 

"Fine then maybe I could just try to use my family as an anchor. Well....at least try harder." Louis says remembering how at the thought of his family his wolf got even more angry. 

"So what happens in the mean time?" Liam asks. 

"This is about control. So if we can train your wolf about control and to not lash out violently maybe Louis won't be dependent on an anchor." Harry says with a hand running through his hair and Louis can't help but follow the movement with his eyes. This tingling feeling deep in his stomach should not be happening when he looks at Harry. 

"Okay. How do we do this?" Louis asks, wanting to get rid of this feeling of attachment to Harry that's building inside him. 

"We could try little exercises. Like think of the happiest memories you have and let your wolf in on them. You hadn't shifted back then so your wolf isn't really in touch with your emotions of the past. It's just lashing out because of everything that's happened since you shifted." Harry says now more confident with this idea. 

"Okay." Louis agrees because what other option do they have and this also makes sense, since Louis shifted things have gone down hill and his wolf has been unsettled by everything. 

"I don't think we need Niall for any of this. Niall you can leave if you want." Harry says sadly looking at his friend. 

"Okay I can leave. Prince Louis about what I said-" Niall begins nervously. 

"No need. It worked so let's just leave it at that. But I do hope that's not how you really feel." Louis says honestly. 

"It could never." Niall assures. 

"Liam you could go with Niall I'll be okay here." Louis says to Liam, who's looking torn between leaving with Niall and ensuring Louis is okay. 

"I don't want to leave you." Liam says stepping towards Louis. 

"It's okay Payno Harry will look after him." Niall says. 

"He's safe here. I will make sure of that. That's if you're okay with that Louis." Harry says looking at Louis like he might have over stepped. 

"Liam go. I'll be fine, I can smell danger from miles away remember." Louis says with a smile for his cousin not wanting him to worry. 

"Okay. But you need to be back before sunset or else I'll kill Harry and ask questions later." Liam threatens as he gives Louis a quick hug. 

Louis sits down with Harry as their friends retreat and walk back to the castle walls. 

"So do I just talk?" Louis breaks the comfortable silence that settled between them. 

"Yeah. Like try to picture the memory and embrace the feelings you had at the time, so your wolf can connect with them." Harry says. 

So that's what Louis does. He speaks about the memories he shared with his family, the laughs they've shared, the pranks he and Liam used to pull on his siblings. It's like going down memory lane and Louis lets himself live in the past. The sun gets hotter the longer they sit at the clearing and Harry suggests they move to sit under a tree and somehow Louis ends up resting his head on Harry's legs. When Harry laughs at Louis and Liam's antics it sends a shiver through Louis' body and Louis blames that on the fact that their bodies are so close together. 

"Why didn't you tell me you came to see me." Louis asks after telling Harry about the failed attempt to trick his sisters to never eat cake again. 

"Liam sneaked me in a few times, we didn't want anyone knowing I was there. I mean a human in the castle visiting the prince when he isn't even well. It just never came up after that so that's why you didn't know." Harry explains with a hand resting on Louis' brown nest of hair. 

"Did my parents see you?" 

"No. I don't think that would have panned out well." 

"What is your house name?" Louis asks he's been curious to know. 

"Malik." Harry answers easily. 

"You're not a witch are you?" Louis questions seriously because he can't be a witch, that would just make things more complicated. 

"No. No I'm not a witch. What do you have against witches? Niall said you asked him the same." 

"I don't like being tricked. And witches could do that quite easily." Louis admits honestly. 

"I think we should get going, we can pick this up tomorrow. Don't want to worry Liam." Harry says hurriedly losing the calm they had created as he makes to stand up and Louis sits up so he can do so. 

"Okay." Louis says puzzled at the sudden change in demeanour. 

They start walking in silence and Harry is biting at his lip worriedly, eyes fixed ahead of them. 

"Is trickery an uncomfortable subject for you?" Louis questions quietly after a few breaths. 

"Yes it is." Harry says glancing at Louis. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean I've been talking about myself this whole time, it's only fair I hear you out." Louis offers. 

"I'd prefer not to. It's.....umh it's a difficult topic. Maybe another time." Harry says guiltily, like keeping this from Louis hurts. 

Louis knows people deserve their privacy and he won't pry. 

"That's alright. I am here if you ever need an ear. Thanks again for helping out. It means a great deal to me." Louis says hoping Harry gets how important this is to him. 

"No worries my prince." Harry says with a slight smile. 

\--  
The two weeks before the full moon are spent with Louis telling Harry about his childhood memories and making new memories. They play about at the clearing and sometimes Liam and Niall join in, Harry had informed Louis that Niall has some family issues and is very touchy about the subject and the lashing out at Louis' family was just misdirected. Liam also shifts feeling safer knowing Louis is learning control and won't jump anyone. Louis runs with Liam and he feels so in tune with his wolf especially that one time Niall distracted Liam enough for Louis' wolf to beat him to the finish line, the cheer that came from Harry made Louis' wolf purr as it jumped on top of Harry tail waggling in the air from joy and excitement. Sometimes Harry would ask if Louis wants to share his memories with Liam, but Louis assures him this is better and he likes that Harry actually reacts to everything, unlike Liam who just looks bored defending that it's because he was there when all of that stuff happened. So Louis gets to keep Harry and sometimes lets his wolf bury it's nose in Harry's neck, who never objects but insists that it tickles as he tries to wiggle free from under Louis. 

Louis knows it's not normal for him to feel so attached to a person he just met. Well it's been over a month. But still it took Liam a year to be confident enough to visit Niall without using an excuse for cup cakes. It's just Harry makes things click, his wolf likes Harry. Maybe Louis likes Harry too but using his wolf as a cover up seems fair. Louis knows after the full moon his suitors will return and he won't be able to spend practically the whole day out at the clearing with Harry, who started bringing baked goods from the bakery so they could have food in between stories and Louis tackling Harry to the ground.

Tonight is the full moon and Louis requested he be given some privacy and his parents promised to keep their distance. Louis had to make sure they keep away so tonight he will sleep on the fourth floor in the furthest room available, it's a bit dark and dusty but the bed has clean sheets. The room is bare except for the bed, a little table for the candles and canvases leaning against the wall some incomplete and others looking unused. 

"I never thought I'd see the prince surrounded by so much dirt." Harry's deep voices cuts into the silence of the room and Louis barely holds back a squeal, he really wasn't paying attention. Damn weirdly interesting canvases. 

"That's a lie. I'm in the dirt almost everyday." Louis recovers, turning from the canvas to look at Harry. 

"Yes but never on castle grounds. Your eyes glow. Did you notice that?" Harry questions closing the door and steps closer to Louis keeping eye contact. 

"It's mostly when I can't see or like if it's dark." Louis says his heart rate picking up at the thought of tonight. He can already feel the heaviness of his emotions, it's the first time he's in a room with Harry and they are both dressed in their night clothes, Louis in his white lose shirt and bottoms normal omega attire, and Harry in lose pants and a buttoned shirt. 

"They also glow when you feel deep emotion, you wolf makes it known it feels it too." Harry says softly now inches away from Louis and there's this pull between them and Louis is trying to resist. 

"I didn't know that." Louis says embarrassed because maybe Harry can read his emotions and right now Louis is nervous, Harry is here to keep Louis' wolf calm through the night, he had insisted Louis would be okay but Louis didn't want to take any chances, so they sneaked Harry into the castle, with Liam's help, just to be on the safe side. 

"I like it when that happens. They're beautiful. And it's like you're giving me permission to see you." Harry says softly like he doesn't want to break this trance between them. 

"Doesn't anyone else see them?" Louis asks just as softly. 

"I don't know. But they don't glow when the others are with us unless if you turn." Harry says reaching to hold onto Louis' wrist and that just reminds Louis of the first time Harry had held him like this. 

Although they have had a number of touches since then, this feels a lot more intimate and private. Louis' wrist tingles at the touch warmth radiating to the rest of his body and he clears his throat because the quite is heavy. 

"Maybe it's an anchor thing." Louis says breathlessly, he can feel the energy radiating around them, the moon is enhancing his emotions and the urge to crawl all over Harry is dangerously high so he moves to sit at the bed that's against the wall. 

"Maybe." Harry agrees softly and goes to sit next to Louis. 

They're both resting at the head of the bed, hands rested on their sides. Louis can feel it strongly now, the attraction he's developed for Harry. Not just his scent but his presence and his voice and his being. Louis feels Harry slot his fingers between his intertwining them, Louis' heart rate picks up lightly. His wolf is getting excited from the contact. Maybe this was a bad idea, being with Harry alone might just push things too far. 

"Do you you want to get under the blankets and maybe try sleep?" Harry asks softly and Louis shifts to get under the blankets not trusting his voice at the moment, he blows out the light and the curtain less window allows the moon to shine freely into the room creating a beautiful dark glow. 

"Your eyes are glowing again. Is it too much already are you unsettled?" Harry questions worriedly. 

"No I'm just-I'm nervous like I don't know what's going to happen tonight." Louis lies because he can't straight out admit that his wolf wants to jump Harry's bones. Okay maybe he wants it too. But that's a bad bad idea and Harry might not feel the pull right now and Louis might be making it up in his head or maybe it's the moon, dammit Louis should have done his own research instead of depending on Harry so much. 

"Like I said you'll be fine just trust your wolf. Do you want to stay close to my scent so you settle enough to sleep?" Harry asks shifting to lie on the pillow and opening his arms for Louis to fit in. Louis nods once and slots into the space between Harry's arms, resting his head on Harry's chest. Harry cuddles Louis holding him close flush against his side. 

Louis can feel Harry's warmth and scent surrounding him, he can feel heat where Harry's hand lays on the small of his back. Louis is trying to calm himself before he purrs into Harry's chest, only to have the older boy make contact with the exposed skin on Louis' hip, it's a gentle touch with his thumb and he starts outlining little gentle circles causing goose bumps all over Louis' skin. 

"Harry..."Louis croaks out, because he can feel want and desire building up inside and resisting climbing Harry is becoming a difficult task. 

"Yes...." Harry says just as breathlessly and Louis can hear the increased heart beat loud and clear now. 

"Do you feel-"

"Yes I feel it too." Harry rushes out. 

"Is it the moon?" Louis wants to know so if anything happens he can't be held accountable. 

"Kind of. But it really just heightens something that was already there." Harry says as he starts moving his hand up Louis' back feeling the skin there and Louis' breath catches. 

Louis looks up to make eye contact with Harry and he sees how dark the humans eyes have gone and he can actually feel the burn of his own glowing eyes. 

Louis doesn't know who moved first but all of a sudden he has Harry's lips plucked against his, Harry has always been gentle with his words and touches so it comes as a surprise when the kiss is nothing but bold and breathtaking. Harry kisses like he's catching his breath from Louis and Louis lets him have his full, he grabs the curls between his hands to pull the alpha male closer and Harry uses that moment to stick his tongue inside Louis' mouth searching, exploring and demanding. Harry shifts quickly and covers Louis' body with his own, fitting between his thighs and the new angle makes Louis' cock ache for friction, he has both hands deep in Harry's curls pulling him closer, Harry has a hand under Louis' ass and he pulls his ass up and their cocks meet and Louis lets out a hearty moan and he can feel slick between his cheeks. Harry must smell the slick because he growls into Louis' neck and starts gently biting there whilst rutting their cocks against one another. 

"Harry...fuck do something." Louis says grabbing Harry by the shoulders wanting him closer and giving him better access to his exposed and sensitive neck.

Harry shifts them enough to pull down their bottoms and grabs their cocks between his large hand and starts stroking them fast and rushed as he bites harder on Louis' shoulder and there will be a mark there, Louis lets out another moan because he feels dizzy with lust and Harry's scent is much stronger right now like it might be reacting to the moon just as much as Louis. Harry works on their cocks building a rhythm to his hip movement and Louis feels the orgasm build from the flexing of his stomach muscles, Harry must feel it too as he increases the pace on their cocks and Louis spills then and is closely followed by Harry who works them through the climax, it's so intense louis curls his toes as it goes through his body and he can feel Harry seizing up with it above him. 

Louis is pliant underneath Harry and they both keep still trying to catch their breaths, Harry shifts to take off both their sleep clothes because they're either covered in sweat or cum. Louis is grateful because his bottoms had slick on them and they got a bit sticky. 

After wordlessly removing their clothes Harry cuddles Louis from behind and holds him tight against his chest and breathes in his scent.

"Can you smell my scent?" Louis asks curiously because humans can't really smell other forms. 

"No. But I am an alpha and the scent of omega is overpowering tonight. It's driving me insane." Harry says with a kiss to Louis' neck. 

"Do you think it's going to happen again?" Louis loved every second of it but he can't help but feel guilty for giving in. 

"I think it will, the moon is about to reach it's peek." Harry says while rubbing circles with his hand on Louis' stomach. 

"You know this can't-" 

"I know." 

"My suitors arrive in a few days." Louis tells him. 

"I know." Harry repeats nuzzling closer to Louis. 

Louis drifts off and wakes up with Harry untangling himself from him. 

"What's going on?" Louis asks voice still laced with sleep. 

"I just feel really hot." Harry says breathlessly as he uncovers his naked form from under the blankets. 

Louis is awake now and there's slick between his ass cheeks, it feels like he's responding to Harry's heat wave. 

"Can I?" Harry asks looking Louis in the eye. 

Louis nods a few time as he grabs Harry to slot between his thighs and the skin to skin contact burning hot making the desire even more potent. Harry forgoes the kissing and starts trailing down Louis' body worshiping every part he meets with passionate kisses, when he gets to Louis' manhood a licks a stripe from the base to the tip and Louis jolts forward from the sensation it causes. Harry takes that as a signal to take in Louis' cock deep to the back of his throat and works the rest with his hand. 

Louis is in ecstasy and he can't stop the sounds coming from his mouth, he wreathes over the bed sheets arms flailing uselessly and he looks down to where Harry is pleasuring him so deeply Louis must be hallucinating because Harry's eyes are glowing green and Louis climaxes at the sight. 

The rest of the night is a blur of orgasms and Harry's hands all over Louis' frame trying to pleasure him in every possible way without penetration. Louis is so glad he didn't have to explain the consequences of being fully intimate with another just a few days before his suitors arrived. At some point Harry's fingers find Louis' puckering hole and he works it to another orgasm. In the back of his mind Louis knows this is a bad idea and will complicate his friendship with Harry, but that's just a small concern in the middle of all the lust. 

\--

"Louis you need-....Oh lord put some clothes on!" Liam screams entering the room startling the sleeping pair and throws the clothes he brought at them. 

Louis bolts upright from the scream and bang of the door as it closes behind Liam who now has a hand in front of his eyes. The room is bright from the sun which looks high enough to be midday, Louis isn't surprised they slept that long, last night was heavy with emotions of want and desire. 

"I told you this would happen Liam." Louis says remembering the last time liam burst into his chambers. He takes the clothes Liam threw at him and starts putting them on. He looks over to Harry who is avoiding eye contact and getting dressed as well, his heart beat not settled right now like something is freaking him out. Maybe it's the realization of what they have done and Louis feels guilty if not a little ashamed because of what they did, being intimate like that before the suitors arrive is a story that sounds so familiar. Difference being Harry didn't penetrate. 

"Louis what happened? You have marks everywhere. Did he take advantage of you?" Liam asks stepping closer as he looks at the bruises and marks Harry left all over Louis' body mostly on his hips and chest. 

"I would never." Harry speaks up quickly. 

"It was consensual Liam. Just don't make a big deal about it yeah." Louis tells him. 

"I don't understand." Liam states looking between the two. 

"It was a full moon emotions got heightened, my subtle lusting over Harry got....well a little less subtle and we just you know...lived in the moment." Louis tries to explain. 

"Are you both like-" 

"No Liam. This was completely platonic, we both know I'm getting engaged soon it was a once in a blue moon thing and we just needed to get it out of our system. Right Harry?" Louis turns to the fully dressed in black Harry. 

"Yes of course Prince Louis." Harry says still not making eye contact finding the floor all that interesting. 

"Louis everyone has been looking for you. I wasn't here from the morning, I had to go receive my uncle The Duke of Ukraine from the boarders, he says he brings a proposal from France." Liam says worriedly. 

 

Harry looks up then eyes going wide, looking like he's holding back a comment or question so Louis asks instead. 

"What's the proposal and why is he here?" 

"He didn't say but some say he was negotiating with the wolves since the seize fire commenced. Your father sent me to find you, everybody is waiting for you before they read the letter, I told the king you might have gone to the clearing." Liam says glancing at Harry, not really sure they should be talking about this in front of the human. 

"Thank you. I need to clean up quickly I'm sure I stink. Uncle Richard will definitely point that out." Louis says rubbing his clothes feeling dirty as he walks to the door. 

"Harry I have-" Louis starts. 

"No Louis I understand. I'll let myself out....Liam, Prince Louis." Harry says going past Louis by the door, taking his wrist placing one last kiss before he leaves. 

"Louis are you sure there's nothing going on." Liam asks a perplexed Louis. 

"He called me prince Louis. Twice." Louis says starring at the door Harry went through. It hits Louis then, Harry was cold with his words this morning and he hadn't made eye contact even when he said goodbye. 

"Louis we need to go if you want to clean up first." Liam says opening the door and Louis follows turning to look at the room one last time, the blankets are on the floor with Harry's night clothes which are the only evidence he was ever there. 

\--

"Nephew so great of you to finally bless us with your presence." Uncle Richard speaks up the moment Louis' presence is announced by the guards, his wearing thick black robes with the Payne crest on the chest. 

Richardson is the bastard son of Marcus' father. The evidence of an unfaithful king and was conceived a few years before Marcus whilst the king was out at war. Once of age he was given the title to rule parts of Ukraine. 

"My apologies to all, I was not informed we would be having guests and I had made previous commitments." Louis says walking to greet his family members individually. Uncle Richard's wife the Duchess Elizabeth, Joanna's younger sisters husband Duncan, five royal advisers two from England, two from Norway and one from Ukraine. Lastly there is Liam's older brother Tobias second inline for the Norwegian throne with his promised a young gorgeous lady named Alexandra. 

Louis takes his rightful seat next to the king and queen after greeting everybody around the room, he's glad his green royal robes cover all of his body with the cape circling his neck covering up any evidence of last night. 

"My King, My Queen, I request permission to lead this discussion, having been personally involved in the birth of this proposal." Duke Richardson asks respectfully.

"Granted. There are many present who are curious to hear what is so important it called for your presence." The King speaks up, not looking pleased by the un announced intrusion. 

"It's a delicate matter and it needs my guidance to ensure a favourable outcome for all." Richard responds looking around the table for attention. 

"After negotiations with the King of France, please bare in mind this happened over a period of ten months, negotiations were kept private for confidentiality reasons and as we all know there are those who fight and lead this war for their personal gain. The King of France is ill and weak, his condition worsens and he wants insurance that this war will end even after he is underground, he needs to rest knowing the foxes won't go back on their words." Richard says slowly allowing everybody to follow. 

"What do we get out of this?" The King asks. 

"You get the lands on the south they had obtained over the years, they back out of Norway, weapons will be dropped and the species will work together to rebuild." Richard answers simply. 

"Pardon me my king, but if I may ask Richardson how do we expect the people to agree to working with the wolves?" Tobias speaks up, not pleased about the prospect of working with wolves. 

Still a sore spot as Liam's Louis thinks. 

"If we as the royals and rulers lead by example of course." Richard says confidently like this is where he wants this conversation to go as he makes eye contact with Louis. 

"Are you expecting us to let wolves into our kingdom?" The King questions then. 

"Yes. But it won't be a first My King." Richard says smug at the implication of that statement. Louis wonders if he's talking about William or Louis himself. 

"That was different." The King states. 

"Regardless I think that incident has paved way to the ending of this war. Some would even go as far as to say it was a blessing in disguise." Richard says unrolling the letter in his hands and handing it to the King. 

The room is quite as the King reads the letter, Louis hears the upbeat of his farther's heart as he reads. 

"You can't think this is a good idea. This is absurd." The King speaks up trying to keep his composure. 

"This is the only solution we have that would make everyone reconsider their hatred for each other. I am not alone in this belief, I have consulted with many that I trust and King Styles agrees." Richardson says eyes landing on Louis at the end. 

"You can't expect me to give away my first born to the wolves." The King speaks sharply. 

"King Styles assures me his son is not a ruthless monster as many of you believe wolves to be and that is what worries the dying king. His son doesn't want to rule through war and that particular mindset would cause the wolves to lose the very advantage they held on the foxes. Its important to have a leader who believes in the fight as much as the soldier on the front lines." Richard says. 

"I can't lose my son to the wolves." The King says looking agitated. 

"You're not losing him. You're just giving him away to marry the son and heir, Edward Harrison of the Styles house and future King of France." Richard says simply.


	5. Our past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of story telling so you get to hear a bit about some of the characters history.

"That's insane I don't see how that would solve anything it would just place the prince of foxes at the mercy of wolves." The King says now glaring at Richard at the absurdity of this arrangement. 

"My king do you believe all wolves are ruthless monsters who kill because they are territorial and find pleasure in spilling blood. Would you swear on your own sons that every wolf you've ever met is of that nature?" Richard asks more for the guests than a question to the king. 

"Those who mean no harm, are out numbered by those who wish to spill blood." The King replies. 

"Yes. But there are those who wish for peace, those hopefuls not only the wolves but the foxes too, who wish to see their families return from this pointless war, to be able to travel across boarders freely without worry of territorial disputes and being kidnapped and tortured for information. It takes one step in the right direction to change the course of our kind." Richard says looking around the table. 

"Do you really believe there is another way to ensure peace for all apart from forming allies with the largest wolf kingdom?" Richard questions the King. 

"There has to be another way." The King says looking sadly at Louis. 

"Over centuries kingdoms have been united through marriage, this alliance should be no different than any that has happened before, with the great exception that it would end a war that is older than the king who rules." Richard finishes looking at Louis expectedly. 

Louis can smell the hint of anger coming off of Liam, who is sat next to him and he places his had on Liam's fist under the table. 

"I need to speak with my family. May we please have the room." The King says voice firm as he stands. 

Everyone leaves in silence and only Richard, Tobias, Liam, Louis and the King and Queen remain. 

"How dare you waltz in here Richi and spill such foul promises! It's damn right disrespectful to speak of this in front of council without discussing it with me first! This is family Richi! This is my sons life and you making me look incompetent going behind my back to negotiate with the wolves." Marc barks out the minute the room is clear of outsiders, pointing an angry finger at his older brother. 

"Oh calm down little brother. You know I was doing what's best for this kingdom." Richard says calmly, stilling sitting looking up at the standing king. 

"What's best. You went behind my back. What you didn't trust me? You felt I would what... jeopardise this operation. Please, we both know this is personal and you taking away my son is just cruel." Marc responds. 

"I hold no grudge against my own family, this could never be personal I'm just trying to do what's best for everybody." Richard says. 

"How can this be best for Louis? You're sending a fox to live amongst wolves who have killed so many of our people mercilessly." Tobias steps in. 

"Louis would not go alone he will be accompanied by our men. We have to integrate the two kingdoms, so royal visits will show a sign of respect for the alliance. And Louis here can handle himself against a wolf, can't you Louis?" Richard directs the question knowingly. 

"I've never been set against a wolf, I wouldn't know." Louis says with a beating heart. There is no way his uncle doesn't know about his form. 

"How can you expect an omega fox to protect himself against a wolf of any status?" Tobias asks getting relied up, looking at everyone in the room biting their tongues. 

"Do you want me to tell him." Richard asks sounding smug yet again. 

"This is none of your business Richi, you have no right to speak of it." Marc states sitting back down to hold Joanna's hand to help calm himself down. 

"How do you know?" Louis questions suddenly because if his uncle can know all the way from Ukraine, how badly is he hiding his secrete. 

"Oh prince I knew the first time I saw you. You were a couple of days old, it was your eyes that gave you away I don't understand how everyone just accepted them." Richard replies. 

"My great-grandfather had blue eyes." Louis justifies. 

"Yes. But so did William." 

"How did-" Joanna speaks up then only to be cut off. 

"I am a very nosy man Joanna and back then I wanted to rule the biggest kingdom of wolves. When I heard an offering would take place for princess Joanna I wanted to offer, so I sent out some friends to sniff around so I knew what could woo her to accept my offer. Only to hear the news that she was in love with another thus making it a difficult task." Richard says. 

"That couldn't have meant anything." Joanna defends pointlessly. 

"No but my little brother was also going to offer, so a day before the ceremony I went to see this William for....pointers and I was met by a man with a broken heart. A human with glowing blue eyes, I am not an idiot I know what a witch can do to cover ones scent, but the thing about wolves when they feel deep emotions their eyes glow mostly at their partner but interbreeding has always confused the wolf of their fox. So that night I found Will he was a bucket of hurt because he had lost his mate, well that's how he put it. But do you see how easy it was for me to put two together when I saw those eyes." Richard finishes off calmly like what he just said is nothing of importance. 

"What are you saying?" Tobias questions heart racing at the implication. 

"Can I?" Richard asks like he needs permission all of sudden. 

"Nephew nobody knew that man was a wolf. We only found out when Louis was three, he's nothing different from any of us, his a Payne and nothing would ever change that." Marc says instead. 

"Louis is a wolf!?" Tobias all but shouts at the suggestion. 

"Yes." Louis answers to everybody's surprise. 

"And you're okay with that?" Tobias questions, astonished at the younger boys calm demeanor. 

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Louis notes sadly. 

He feels really tired right now, maybe it's all the news he got today but his body is aching for something. 

"How long have you known?" Tobias asks. 

"A month and a few weeks." Louis states feeling resigned. 

"Tobias Louis is a wolf and is perfectly fit to marry into the wolves, I mean how would you have expected any of the suitors to willingly marry a wolf?" Richard asks. 

"I still don think this is a good idea. How do we know they won't just slit our throats the moment we enter their home?" Liam speaks for the first time. 

"They won't because they will come here first as a sign of faith to give you the advantage." Richard supplies. 

"Louis?" Marc asks the quite wolf. 

"Uncle Richard is right, how could I expect my future partner to be a fox who doesn't have a problem with my form. I'm big, bigger than an alpha fox, no fox would except my hand." Louis says calmly. 

"Louis you know that's not true you're as much a fox as any of us." Marc defends. 

"No I'm not. I can hear every single heart beat in this room and outside, I can scent out fear and anger, I'm stronger than most of you, my senses are four times stronger than that of a fox when the average wolfs is three times stronger. In this form I am fox and wolf, I don't need to shift for my senses to kick in, they're always heightened. Even I wouldn't want to marry someone I didn't truly understand." Louis says and his emotions must still be off balance because the ache in his chest feels like sadness. 

He really doesn't know what to say about this but he knows this is the only way they can possibly put an end to this war. The idea of being married to another wolf terrifies him, but he can't judge Edward based on how other wolves behave. He was going to marry for an advantage and never for love, he has always wanted to find a way to stop this war and if he has to marry a wolf to stop it then he will. 

"You would marry a wolf?" His mother asks wide eyed. 

"If it means it could end this war. Than yes." Louis answers honestly although he's terrified of the commitment. 

"Louis wolves are ruthless beings, you don't know what you're signing up for." His mother says. 

"Not all of them and I can take care of myself. My wolf is stronger than the average wolf. I have good genes." Louis tries to reassure his mother. 

"Please don't feel obligated to do this Louis. We can find another way." His father speaks up then looking worried. 

"You can still find another way, we need more than just an alliance to rely on, but this would be a great place to start." Louis says. 

"So that's it then? You will go live with wolves like they haven't been our enemy for years, will you just turn the other cheek after all they have done to our people, our family." Liam says angrily. 

"Liam the wolves didn't kill your father, when they took him he had already been injured on the front lines and there was poison in his veins, it was only a matter of time before he would die. They wolves wanted to negotiate a bargain with him but then he passed before much could be said." Richard says. 

"You can't know that to be true." Tobias says. 

"Oh I do. See I've invested in a few spies over the years and some live amongst the wolves. They see everything and in return I see everything." Richard says confidently. 

"You can never trust a spie." Tobias says in disbelief. 

"But these I could bet my life on, they have no choice but to be honest with me." Richard says. 

"They can choose to feed you false information." Tobias argues. 

"Yes they could but then after signing a... blood oath of sorts they wouldn't risk it." Richard says smiling wickedly. 

"What did you do?" Joanna questions then. 

"Funny you should ask seeing that your lost love helped me with the spell." Richard says looking pleased with himself. 

"You practice witchcraft?" Marc asks. 

"No brother I'm not a witch, but I have sought the help of many, one being William the man who cried human. How's that for irony." Richard says adjusting his collar. 

"Why would he help you?" Joanna asks looking uncomfortable with the topic. 

"See after your father threw him out and threatened to send him back to the wolves, I offered him safety and purpose, in return he would do little favours for me. It's worked out pretty well for me mostly." Richard says feigning sympathy. 

"What do you mean for you?" Louis asks because he wants to know what happened to the man whose blood runs through him. 

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Richard questions Joanna. 

"The last he wrote was that he was happily mated to another and wished me the same. That was sixteen years ago." Joanna says. 

"He was mated, he moved on fast after you. A year after you left he impregnated a witch, it was a friend of his from that sad kingdom Ireland. He thought he was happy or at least he tried to be, but his wolf although he never shifted was bonded to you, it had made a claim, your offering ceremony lasted a week at which point the wolf could scent it's claim on you. You were pregnant and he knew, Will tried spells to remove the bond but he couldn't find any in the books his dead parents left him." Richard says. 

"A bond prevented him from being happy, a lot of people break up and move on." Louis asks because one can hurt but all wounds heal. 

"Your ignorance on wolves is sad nephew. Wolves find mates just like us, but they bite their claim to bond or plant their seed, when you're bonded, for a wolf it's a life time kind of deal, you become dependent on your mate because now they complete you. After Joanna left, William couldn't find the spell to remove the bond so he tried to remove what was bonded, he removed his wolf." Richard says actually looking sad at the memory. 

"You can remove your wolf? Isn't that like losing half of what you are?" Louis questions because when he dropped and his wolf was next to him he felt hollow inside. 

"When he impregnated that human witch his wolf came out and planted its seed when he tried to bite her to claim a bond, his wolf gave her the wolf bite." Richard stops wanting someone to prompt him to continue and drinks water from the cup in front of him. 

"Did he turn her?" Joanna asks worriedly since Richard won't go on. 

"She didn't turn but long story short William lost his wolf that night and eleven months later the witch, I forget her name, gave birth to a wolf cub that clawed it's way out of her and she died birthing. Williams son could shift forms from birth.....skipping to the end you can't hide a shifting baby in the castle for long before someone finds out. So your father, Joanna, found out two years later at which point he threw him and his son out and sent you that letter about his trickery. The rest is history." Richard finishes like that wasn't the most awful thing to happen to a person. 

"That's awful....he never said anything. How could he just let himself-" Joanna starts with tears in her eyes. 

"Don't start, he wanted you to be happy. That's why he didn't say anything, he knew it would only worry you." Marc tries to soothe his wife. 

"What happened to his son?" Louis questions because he might have a younger brother out there who never had a mother and was thrown out of this very castle when he was just a baby. 

"He lived, learned control, learned his parents spells before he went looking for something his wolf thought was missing." Richard says shrugging at the thought. 

"Is William okay?" Joanna asks wiping tears from her eyes. 

"At least he doesn't long for you anymore after losing his wolf the bond broke, he has a comfortable life with another, he's still empty because of his nonexistent wolf but we all can't have everything. I give him riches in exchange for his help and with that he can fund his sons travels. Enough of that can we vote?" Richard says clapping his hands. 

Louis' parents turn to him and he nods, Liam goes to call back the others, Richard reads over the proposal for everyone and they vote. Everyone votes in favour of the marriage except Joanna, Tobias and Liam who vote against. After that a meal is served and they all eat talking over the proposal and what they wish to see. Liam excuses himself and leaves early having not said a word since the vote. 

Louis is back in his chambers and the sun has set and Liam hasn't returned, after the meal Louis went to his chamber for a nap feeling drained and tired and his brain couldn't keep up with all that has happened in the last 24 hours. Louis wants to go find Liam but his scent goes through the town square and Louis will have to wait till everyone is asleep before he goes out to find Liam. 

By the time the castle is quite enough for Louis to sneak out its dark and the square is empty. He uses his nose to sniff out the lingering scent of Liam whilst trying to fade into the darkness to not bring attention to himself, the scent goes past the castle walls and Louis hopes that the guards at the commoners gate won't question him as he leaves. The guards don't say a word from the high tower as he passes through the gate and he avoids eye contact. 

Louis walks for a while down a dirt path that leads to the village and he starts walking fast following Liam's scent and it leads him to a secluded cottage and Louis can sniff out Niall and a hint of Harry. He goes to knock at the door. 

"Louis?" Niall questions as he opens the door looking ruffled in his sleep clothes. 

"Sorry to be a bother but can I speak to Liam." Louis says guiltily, he really doesn't know why he wanted to speak to Liam so badly but something is bugging him and maybe if he speaks to Liam he can get rid of the weight he's feeling. 

"Yeah sure come in." Niall says stepping back and closing the door after Louis. 

The cottage is small, Louis walks into what seems like Niall's room but there's a little table with four chairs in the middle and a bed at the far wall, the room leads to what seems like the kitchen and there's a door next to it which Louis figures is Harry's room if the stronger scent is anything to go by. 

"Louis what are you doing out there by yourself so late?" Liam questions getting up from Niall's bed by the wall, he's only wearing sleep bottoms that look a bit small on him. 

"I wanted to see if you were alright, you just left so I...." Louis says. 

"Oh Lou I just wanted time to think and wrap my head around everything and I felt agitated so I came to see Niall." Liam says sadly and steps closer to take a seat at the table and motions for Louis to sit next to him. 

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I just missed normalcy and the castle was too busy and I wanted to spend time with Niall. You still put yourself in danger coming here." Liam scolds lightly. 

"Liam I can take care of myself now, no need to worry anymore." Louis says. 

"I'll always worry, you know that." Liam tells him firmly. 

"I know." 

"So....are you sure you want to do this?" Liam questions sadly. 

"Yeah. I think it's better this way, maybe the prince is an understanding person and he might be kind." Louis says more for his own comfort. 

"I've seen the prince before." Niall speaks up as he brings warm cups of tea and places them on the table as he takes a seat.

"Prince Styles?" Louis questions suddenly. 

"Yeah. I'm human so I get to travel between boarders without trouble and for two years I worked as a healer by the front lines, healing wolves." Niall says nervously looking at Liam. 

"You worked for the wolves?" Liam questions shocked at the information. 

"I work for the earth Liam, you know that. I don't pick sides all species have wronged one another in some way but if the next generations holds a grudge over what the past generation did, we can never find peace." Niall says looking Liam in the eye trying to portray how important it is for Liam to understand that and Louis feels like he might be invading in on a private conversation between the two. 

Liam nods and Niall continues. 

"So one time at one of the tents there's this alpha wolf who was short by an arrow laced with wolfsbane, and no one knew what to do and the wolf was roaring in pain. So I did what I had seen done before by my teachers and treated the wolf but the poison had gone deep and would take time to clear out of his system it took a week and everyday this man would come to sit next to the sick wolf and tell him stories of how this war will come to an end and they can travel and see exotic places but that would only happen if the wolf woke up. On the second day the stranger came up to me to ask about his wolf friend, he was a wolf himself. After that we spoke every time he came, about his friends recovery, about the war and what he hated about it and he asked for my opinion. He said his name was Ed and his wolf friend was Javaad who woke up and thanked me for saving his life and asked what supplies were missing in the tents to make our work easier." Niall says and takes a sip of his tea. 

"Where does the prince come in?" Louis question. 

"Just wait. So all of a sudden supplies start coming into the camp and we get equipment, Ed and Javaad start coming to see me once a week just to see how everything is going and we all turned friends until I had to leave. I wanted I do something else with my life and as a goodbye Ed told me his full name was Edward Harrison Styles and that he has made a life long friend and hopes to see me again." Niall finishes smiling at the memory. 

"If he was the prince how come no one recognised him when he came to the healers camp?" Louis questions knowing he can't just waltz through the square without royal guards. 

"His parents hid him from the kingdom and it's people, wolves don't have to present their kids to the kingdom until they come of age and no portraits of them are done. So most commoners wouldn't know who he was and he never liked staying around the kingdom of France, I mean when I met him he was in Austria." Niall concludes. 

"What if the guy you met wasn't him?" Liam asks concerned. 

"He gave me his family crest to use if I ever want to see him, that's if I'm ever in France said the guards would lead me straight to him if I gave them this." Niall says taking out a pendant with the Styles chest from a cupboard next to the bed. 

"So you don't think he's a a cold ruthless man?" Louis asks. 

"No, I highly doubt that, he's very kind that I know, and he only has about three or four years on you." Niall reassures. 

"Where's Harry?" Louis questions instead surprising Niall. 

"He uh....left." Niall says sounding unsure and Louis doesn't miss the increased heart beat before it goes down. 

"Left?"

"Yes. He had a family emergency and had to go." Niall says confidently, heart steady now. 

"When will he be back?" Louis asks. 

"He didn't say." Niall answers sadly. 

Louis feels the weight on his shoulders become heavier, the idea of not seeing Harry again is not one he wants to entertain. He already misses Harry's scent and he wishes he could drown in it right now. Harry left without saying goodbye, after the night they shared Louis doesn't know how it would have affected their friendship and now he may never get the chance, he will go get married and he doubts he'll see Harry after he's married. 

"If you're unsettled you could sleep in his bed. I'm sure it still has his scent." Niall says after a few beats, seeing how torn Louis is. 

"I don't want to intrude, I've done enough of that tonight. I'm just going to head back." Louis says making to get up. 

"I think it's safer if you stay, you're not intruding. Louis you will stay and we can leave together in the morning." Liam says firmly as he walks to lead Louis to Harry's room. 

"Would you rather I stay with you?" Liam offers as they get to the door. 

"No I think his scent is enough to settle me to sleep. Thanks and tell Niall goodnight." Louis says stepping into the room and giving Liam a tight smile. 

The room looks almost as bare as the one they shared, the cupboards have been emptied of all clothes, there's just a candle on the table next to the wall and the bed is unmade and Louis gets in and is surrounded by Harry's scent, he buries his nose in the pillow and breathes it in. This may be the last time he gets to smell what he has identified as Harry's scent. 

Louis hears Liam whisper 'don't ever leave me like that' softly to Niall and that just makes the reality of everything worse. 

It takes forever for Louis to fall asleep even with Harry's scent and when he does there are tears in his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.


	6. Zayn?

Louis feels pathetic, he is pathetic. It's been a week since Harry left, a week since they told him he would marry a wolf prince and Louis has slept in Harry's bed every night since then, the scent is not as strong anymore and Louis aches at the thought of never seeing Harry again. Niall stopped closing the bedroom window to Harry's room after the third time Louis tried to sneak in and it was locked from inside and Niall had to come open it for him. Liam also sleeps at Niall's, he keeps sayings its to make sure Louis is okay but he spends the whole night with Niall, although Louis wouldn't have it any other way, he likes to mope in Harry's bed and picture he's impending dooms day. 

Louis is getting dressed for another meeting with the official royal alliance panel which is conveniently everyone who was present during the vote except for Liam and Tobias since Richard felt they were taking his arrangement personally. That brings Louis back to Richard who has taken residency at the castle until further notice and he is a creep. Louis is dragged from his thoughts when there's a knock at the door. 

"Enter." Louis shouts putting on his royal cape. 

"Louis do you have a moment." Liam comes into the room looking nervous. 

"Yeah I'm just waiting to be called in. What can I do you for?" Louis says sitting on the edge of his bed and waits expectedly for Liam. 

"So you know how devil horns kicked me out of panel?" Liam asks. 

"Yes I recall." 

"During those meetings I usually go for extra training or visit Niall." Liam admits blushing at the thought of Niall. 

"I don't think I'm old enough to know what goes on between you and Niall." Louis says with a smile, maybe the two have finally given in to what they've always secretly craved. 

"That's the thing I can even tell your sisters of what we do. He won't let me you know..." Liam trails of cheeks reddening. 

"He won't let you...?" Louis prods. 

"Don't make me say it." Liam protests embarrassed. 

Louis just stares at him expectantly. 

Liam let's out a breath, "he won't get intimate with me. Says I'm too closed off, he says my mind is clouded." 

"I thought the two of you are omega alpha hot for each other?" Louis asks. 

"We are. I am, it's just he's such a free spirit and I like that about him but he thinks I'm not open to other ways of thinking and he can't be intimate with someone who doesn't understand or respect his values. I don't get it, is it really that or is it something else?" Liam says with a sigh and takes a seat in a chair he dragged in front of Louis. 

"Did you talk it through with him? What is it that he thinks you don't understand or respect?" Louis questions feeling sorry for his best friend. 

"He said for example, my feelings towards other species like wolves."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I mean.... I love you and you're a wolf. Shouldn't that be enough and what difference does it make in our relationship. Can I even call it that?" Liam says sounding tired. 

"I'm different you can't use me as an example. Also Niall might have a point." Louis says gently. 

"What?" Liam asks brows furrowed. 

"Not the intimacy thing, I mean it's been a year of pining. But like the wolf thing. I'm going to marry a wolf soon and you can't go off and growl at my future husband, he won't be alone Liam, we're trying to integrate foxes and wolves so you need to try and get along with wolves." Louis says gently. 

"It's not that easy. And it's not like we have wolves roaming about for me to talk to and make friends with." Liam says tiredly. 

"Then try to find a way to except that other species have the right to live amongst us and don't hold every wolf accountable for something they weren't even part of. We've all suffered Liam, don't you think it's time we try to forgive and move forward I'm tired of fighting and I don't want to have to fight my own cousin because I'm a wolf." Louis says sadly. 

"You would never have to fight me." Liam states firmly. 

"I would if this fails. If people find out I'm a wolf and this arrangement hasn't been put in place I will have to leave because foxes who despise wolves won't give me the time of day before shooting arrows at me." Louis says. 

"You're the prince they wouldn't do that."

"Liam listen to yourself, you defend me because you know me and even though I'm a wolf you would still fight for me. But you don't want to give other wolves a chance, you don't know them yet you judge their character, don't be a hypocrite li you can't hate wolves with the exception of one because you know me, if that's how it works then get to know every wolf out there and hate those who truly deserve it because I don't think singling out an entire species because of what a group did to your family is really fair." Louis says and he truly means it, there are so many foxes who think like Liam and they can't have peace if that mindset remains. 

Liam is quite and is starring at his hands breathing in calmly. Louis let's him process because it's not easy to just shift how you see things and Liam has had a grudge against wolves for as long as Louis can remember. 

"I just know my father as this strong alpha who never gave up and now to hear that he let the poison consume him. He didn't hold on. He gave up Lou and I'm just here and he's gone and I just..." Liam trails off tears filling his eyes. 

"They stole from me Louis. They took him away from me before I even-" Liam cuts off at a sob and Louis moves to kneel in front of him and holds him to his shoulder. 

"Shhhh it's okay." Louis repeats into Liam's hair whilst running a hand on his back as a soothing gesture. 

They never spoke about Liam missing his father or the fact that he never got to say goodbye to his own father. 

Liam sobs quietly on Louis' shoulder, it's an awkward hug but they make do because Liam needs the comfort and it's rare that he cries so openly and Louis will let him go through the emotions freely. 

Liam clears his throat and sits up on the chair but still holds Louis' hand. 

"I never got to spend time with him because I was always here. He shelted me...he sent me here to protect me but he sheltered me from reality, if I had seen the war at our gates if I hade been by his side I could've-" Liam tries to catch a breath and calm down tears running down his cheeks and he wipes at them angrily before straightening up. 

"You were too young to fight you know that. There's nothing you could have done." Louis tells him sadly fighting back tears because that was his uncle, who always brought joy with him and could make everyone laugh. 

Liam takes a deep breath. "I'm just fighting my instincts I feel like I'm failing him by not standing up for him. We never turned the other cheek and it's harder when I can still feel the scar of the first hit." Liam says wiping all trace of tears. 

"Everyone has lost someone they love, the soldiers out at war who never come back are fathers and mothers and siblings to someone, we have suffered but so have the wolves. Both species are killers Liam either way, and we need to stop this war before more people die. We are not monsters but a war turns us into creatures we don't want to be, I'd rather marry a wolf than see you and my siblings go to war and risk your lives for a lost cause." Louis says earnestly looking into Liam's eyes still knelt on the floor. 

"It won't be easy." Liam says after a few breaths. 

"No it won't." 

"It'll take time." 

"Take all the time you need but try to look at it from their point of view, many of the wolves who fight now were not in the war when it started so they too might not know what the purpose is." Louis says as he hears footsteps coming to his door. 

"Also try speaking to Niall about you know, wolves let him tell you about his experience at the camp. You might learn more about wolves and that could ease you into what's about to happen." Louis says getting up to stand as there's a knock at his door. 

"I'm ending the war Liam. You once told me I'd find a way and this is it, or at least it's a start." Louis says giving Liam a small smile before leaving behind the servant who called for him. 

When Louis arrives at the negotiation table everyone is already seated and he takes a seat opposite Richardson. 

"Let's make this meeting quick, a lot needs to be done in a short space of time. I thank you once again for joining us today this council is in the process of ending a war and we are creating history." The king speaks once everyone is settled. 

"The first half of the wolves council will join us in about a week, this is so a second announcement is made and the small numbers will help ease the masses into the change." The king says looking around the table as he speaks. 

"Richard you said you have some news to share." The king prompts Richard. 

"Yes good news. The prince of wolves knows of our traditions and wants nothing to offend. He wants to start courting our Prince Louis and as a start he sent this letter and quite a few books." Richard says giving Louis the letter and gestures to the stack of books at the back of the room some still in boxes, Louis hadn't even seen them when he walked in. 

Louis takes the letter and it's un opened he breaks the seal and reads. 

Dear Prince Louis

This is the first official form of communication we have made, I was made aware that the castle libraries do not have enough books on wolves and I believe that if we are to succeed in creating one nation we need to know about each other's species. I have sent books for your libraries and I hope they are enough to give you an insight on our history and being. 

These circumstance are new to the both of us, I truly hope we can work together to end this war, I don't wish to rule a kingdom that worries constantly about the safe return of its people. You may feel opposed or doubt this arrangement but I can assure you I am fully invested in bringing peace to all. 

If the books are not enough you can write to me personally or if you wish to communicate your concerns please don't hesitate. 

I was told your wolf is one of exceptional beauty. I look forward to meeting you. 

Yours sincerely  
Edward. 

Louis reads the letter twice trying to understand the kindness coming from this stranger and how at ease he sounds about the arrangement, his words are inviting and Louis doesn't want to get his hopes up but maybe it won't be dooms day. 

"That's very generous of him." Louis says folding back the letter and holding on to it. 

"What does it say?" Richard asks when Louis doesn't carry on. 

"Nothing of relevance just talks about the books for our Libraries." Louis says with finality. 

"Very well back to the wedding arrangements, Queen Anne and Prince Styles will arrive a month from now and there will be a week left before the wedding ceremony. The marriage needs to be consummated and as of tradition for the wolves there needs to be witnesses during the consummation." Richard says looking worriedly at the table before straightening his face. 

Louis' heart jumps at that, not only does he have to marry a wolf he's has known for a week but he has to be intimate with him whilst there are witnesses. Why does it keep getting harder. 

Louis clears his throat. "Is that truly necessary?" Louis questions softly. 

"I'm afraid so." Richard says with a slow nod looking apologetic for the first time. 

"Louis you don't-" his father begins. 

"No. It's okay if it's tradition then it must be done. We need to respect their traditions if we want them to do the same." Louis says trying to keep his voice steady he has to go through with this, he can't back out now. 

His parents look worried and they are biting their tongues. 

"We need to pick two council members to witness and they will do the same, a curtain will be hung between the pair and the witnesses until the alpha pops a knot at which point the witnesses will leave." Richard says. 

"Louis I think you have every right to choose who you would prefer." The king says sadly not looking pleased. 

Louis doesn't want to pick someone he has to face everyday, it can't be a friend because he won't able to look them in the eye afterwards. 

"The prince of wolves chose his uncle The Duke of Austria and a trusted council member, so I'm automatically a witness, just chose the second." Richard informs, looking unpleasant at the prospect. 

"Then I chose our royal adviser Mr. Davids." Louis says. 

"That settles that, today Louis you must meet the wedding planner for your fitting and then we need to update our people on what is happening so they prepare themselves for our guests." The king says. 

"Now how are preparations going around the castle in terms of security and accommodation?" The king asks the advisers who have been assigned to ensure those tasks are taken care of. 

Louis zones out after that and thinks about how things will change in about a month. After the wedding they will stay here for a week and show the people how in love they are, after that the will go to France for a traditional mating were Louis will get the mating bite. 

"Lastly after the married couple goes to France some of the wolves will remain here and their families will join them as part of the slow integration. Any questions?" The king prompts before signalling for Louis to stay behind as everyone leaves the meeting. 

"Son you're taking this awfully well, I'm getting worrired." His father says the moment the room is clear with the three of them there, his mother still looking worried. 

"I'm just trying to think of it as any other arrangement, I'm not scared of him being a wolf, I'm scared that our nations won't follow our example and this arrangement fails." Louis says.

"Louis there will be challenges in this arrangement are you sure you want to continue, you have our support no matter what you decide." His mother says gently. 

"Every relationship has challenges and there's nothing you can do about it except work together with your partner to overcome them, I'm just praying he knows how to compromise." Louis says. 

"We'll support you no matter what Lou and we thank you for being so brave and understanding." His mother says opening her arms for a hug which Louis falls into easily. 

 

It's late afternoon when Louis gets done with his fitting for the wedding robe, it's when the dresser asks if he wanted to fit his mating gowns that he realised how real everything is. He's okay with the wedding, the wolf part he can handle but it's everything that he hasn't done before that scares him. He's never been completely intimate with someone and to be knotted in front of people is not going to be pleasant. 

Louis usually seeks his anchors scent at night to settle his wolf but he's feeling agitated right now, so he puts on inconspicuous clothing and heads for the cottage. The cottage hasn't come into view from behind some bushes when he hears voices, for one Niall should be at the bakery or out in the plant clearing so why would he still be here. Louis picks it up then the scent of a wolf, and he focuses on the voices. 

"You shouldn't be here." He hears Niall whisper shout with a fast beating heart. 

"He sent me here, so please calm down." The other voice, the wolf Louis thinks, says calmly. 

"He wouldn't have sent you if he knew the truth." Niall says sounding agitated. 

"He knows I want what's best for him. I would never hurt him." The voice says certainly. 

"No you wouldn't. But you've hurt my people-" Niall gets cutoff. 

"You know that wasn't my doing and I told you the truth when I found out...I told Edward what he needed to-" the wolf stops mid sentence and Louis steps closer still standing behind the bush in front of the cottage. 

"Zayn!" Niall shouts before Louis has a dark haired man in front of him with a hand squeezing tightly around his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short :( been busy but wanted to upload something. 
> 
> Enjoy :)


	7. All alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long life got in the way together with writers block :( hope this makes up for my absence it's 6k+ words :) enjoy!

"Zayn!" Niall shouts again coming into view a distance behind the dark haired and running towards them. 

Louis can feel sharp nails digging into his throat and he grabs onto the hand squeezing his airflow trying to pry it off him. 

"Who are you and what are you doing snooping around?" The dark haired, Zayn, questions angrily. 

Louis can smell alpha wolf and anger coming from the man but he won't just stand and watch so he grabs the strangers arm and elongates his nails into the mans arm breaking skin. 

"That's the prince Zayn, that's Louis! Stop it!" Niall shouts tugging away Zayn's arm, who lets go instantly, starring in disbelief at Louis' neck. 

"Forgive me prince Louis....You just took me by surprise." Zayn says rubbing his hand on his trousers before holding it out for Louis to shake. 

Louis coughs for a breath and rubs a hand around his neck, there could be a bruise from the hard grip and Louis just stares at the out stretched hand. 

"I could have you thrown in the dungeons for assaulting a royal." Louis threatens lightly, still coughing for breath. 

"Again had I known it was you, I would never have assaulted you....I mean no one expects to find a prince so far out into the common lands." Zayn says staring Louis in the eye. 

"Introductions! Prince Louis this is Zayn Javaad, Zayn meet the prince of England and future king of both wolves and foxes." Niall says quickly, now standing slightly in between them. 

"What's your house name?" Louis questions.

"I don't have one." Zayn replies sounding bitter. 

"You're not human, so you must have a house name." Louis enquires. 

"I was stripped of all my tittles, and with all due respect I'd rather not speak of how that came to be." Zayn says, looking anxious. 

"Very well, why are you here?" Louis asks then because something is off about this wolf, and whatever they were talking about with Niall is something they don't want anybody to know about if the death grip on Louis' throat is any indication. 

"I'm visiting my friend Niall." Zayn answers. 

"I see that. But why are you here you're a wolf in fox territory?" 

"I'm with the royal council, and Prince Edward thought it would make this a comfortable transition if you get used to one wolf before the rest of council arrives." Zayn says and Louis hears the upbeat of his heart at the statement. 

"That's a lie." Louis states bluntly. 

"I am part of council." Zayn repeats. 

"That's true. But the prince of wolves didn't send you, did he?" Louis questions. 

"No, but he is my best friend and I want to make sure you are a worthy mate for him." Zayn says calm demeanour coming back. 

"If I'm not worthy is there anything you can do to stop this arrangement?" Louis asks, because like it or not this arrangement will happen, for the sake of peace. 

"Not particularly. No." Zayn says still not deterred.

"So what really brings you here?" Louis asks again. 

"Okay let me just clear the air here. Louis, Zayn is a friend of mine we've known each other for years and him being here could help with getting to know more about Edward and just getting used to being in the presence of another wolf. So could we start over and maybe go have a cup of tea?" Niall says nervously looking at Louis for his approval. 

Louis nods and Niall leads the way back to the cottage with Zayn following close behind. Louis feels dejected walking behind the two, when they walk into the cottage Louis can barely make out Harry's scent and that makes his heart ache in a way he could never admit. 

Louis sits opposite Zayn in awkward silence as Niall busy's himself in the kitchen and coming back with cups of lemon squeeze. 

"This was quicker to make than starting up the stove fire." Niall says sitting between the two wolves looking nervous. 

Louis quietly sips from the cup feeling uncomfortable for the first time since the first night here. 

Zayn clears his throat, "Prince Louis I truly am sorry for my actions earlier, I have a thing about people sneaking up on me and that was just reflex. I hope you find it in you to forgive me and maybe start on a clean slate." He says sounding sincere. 

Louis knows he can't get answers about the conversation he over heard, so for now he can play along. 

"I can understand that and apology accepted." Louis says. 

"That's a relief Edward would skin me for even laying a hand on you." Zayn says smiling lightly. 

"How do you know him exactly?" Louis questions then. 

"We grew up together, our families were allies." Zayn answers easily. 

"Are they no longer allies?" Louis asks. 

"They still are. I just tend to speak in past tense when it comes to my family matters." Zayn says uncomfortably. 

"How long are you staying?" Louis asks. 

"For the week, until we can go into the castle." Zayn says looking at Niall for confirmation and he nods. 

Louis really hoped this was just a day visit and he could come back later and sniff out what's left of Harry's fading scent. 

"Louis you can still stay over."Niall offers worriedly. 

"I think I've overstayed my welcome, I need to get used to....." Louis can't finish that sentence, he doesn't want to forget Harry's scent but he knows it needs to be done. 

"You stay here? Don't you have like chambers five times this size at the castle?" Zayn questions looking between Niall and Louis. 

"I don't stay here, I just like visiting my friend." Louis says embarrassed by how he's so dependent on Harry's scent, and Prince Edward's friend might find out about it. 

"You can still visit, this changes nothing yeah." Niall tries to reassure. 

Louis can smell Liam's scent in the distance. 

"I still don't get it, I mean there's barely any room, why stay here?" Zayn continues sounding confused. 

"I think you should go explain this situation to Liam before he gets here and loses it." Louis says instead, looking at Niall. 

"Is he coming. Shoot that's a great idea, I didn't think that far ahead. Zayn be nice and I'll be back." Niall rushes out, getting up to leave. 

"And Niall." Louis says. 

"Yeah." Niall prods now by the door. 

"I know something's up and you won't tell me what it is but Liam cares for you a lot and he's been hurt before and I can't do anything about those who've hurt him then. But now if you hurt him I can't promise the same, he's my family and he comes first." Louis says firmly. 

"I would never intentionally hurt him, he means the world to me." Niall says as he steps out the door. 

"So Niall is involved with a fox?" Zayn questions after a few breaths. 

"What did he tell you?" Louis asks because if they are friends surely Niall would have told Zayn about Liam. 

"He told me he found his anchor." Zayn answers. 

"What? Why would he need an anchor?" Louis questions then. 

"Not in the I'm going to wolf out on you kind of way but in the, I can stay grounded kind of way. I mean Niall never stays in one place too long, he's been here almost three years." Zayn says, taking another sip from his cup. 

"I never thought of it that way."

"It means that fox is important to him otherwise he would have moved on already." Zayn continues. 

Louis just nods, he really hopes whatever secrete Zayn is coming with won't affect the couples relationship. 

"So would it be too much if I asked you about prince Edward?" Louis questions curiously. 

"No, not at all. What do you want to know?" 

"Why didn't he fight in the war? I heard he traveled a lot." Louis asks. 

"He said there was no point, because he could never see a reasonable outcome. Said we would all die without happiness and family if we carry on focusing on killing others who have done us no particular wrong to begin with." Zayn says smiling at the memory. 

"At least we both don't want war." Louis says. 

"He tends to give too much to people who give almost nothing back, don't take advantage of that." Zayn says looking to the door as Niall and Liam's footsteps get closer. 

Niall walks in with Liam in tow hands intertwined and they let go once inside. 

"Liam that's Zayn Javaad the friend I was telling you about and Zayn this is Liam James of house Payne." Niall introduces the two smiling nervously. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the fox who made my dear friend settle... in England of all places." Zayn says getting up to shake Liam's hand. 

Liam stares at the hand before shaking it. 

"I've literally heard one story about you," Liam says turning to Niall, "I didn't think the two of you were such close fiends." Liam finishes turning to look at Zayn expectantly. 

"We've know each other for a few years and writing letters can build an even greater friendship since they highlight the most important details in our lives at the time." Zayn counters sitting back down at the chair Niall had previously sat on. 

Liam sits across Zayn with Niall to his left. 

"Louis aren't you meant to be at the announcement?" Liam questions turning to look at Louis. 

"No, it turns out I can't be paraded around in public so close to the wedding day." Louis says to a Liam who raises a questioning eyebrow. 

"Another wolf tradition." Louis answers the silent question. 

"You know you should be honoured to be in this position, many have longed to mate with prince Edward and you get the opportunity to not even contest for his hand." Zayn chips in. 

"You're less likely to feel honoured when marrying someone you know close to nothing about." Louis points out. 

"I think you know more about him than you think." Zayn says getting up from his seat. 

"I'm going to heard back to the camp to collect some of my belongings, you can all speak freely whilst I'm gone, I know I'm intruding so I'll try to take a while." Zayn says walking slowly to the door. 

"You're not intruding, you could never and I'm really glad you've decided to stay with me for the week there's so much catching up we need to do." Niall says freely smiling like he can't feel the tension in the room and goes to walk Zayn out. 

Louis hears the whispered "you're sure I can stay? I don't want to break you up from your friends." From Zayn. 

"Of course you should stay and this way you can make it up to me for what happened and make nice with Liam. Win win really." Niall whispers back. 

"I don't trust him." Liam cuts through Louis' eavesdropping. 

"Not because of the wolf thing?" Louis asks. 

"No. Not that, I just- Niall looks eager to have him here but also a bit anxious. I don't know something's off." Liam tries to explain. 

"Okay we'll just have to see how this week goes." Louis says. 

"So are you okay? I mean you're here early what happened?" Liam asks then. 

"Nothing happened I just couldn't sit around like a dud whilst everybody rushed around with preparations. They said I can't go out in public without my alpha because he hasn't laid a physical claim on me and someone might want to challenge him and make the claim before he gets here." Louis says tiredly looking towards Harry's room. 

"You know that needs to end." Liam says sadly looking at the direction of the room. 

"Yeah I know. I think today is you know..." The last time, and Louis can't say it out loud. 

"Louis you are strong. You will get through this even without." Liam leaves, the name Harry unspoken. 

"I just don't get it, he never spoke about his family to me and now he has this family emergency right after we- it just doesn't make sense." Louis feels hurt by Harry's actions. 

"Maybe he saw what a bad idea starting something with you would be. Louis he's a commoner this would have ended with the two of you more hurt than you are now." Liam reasons. 

"Maybe he's not hurt. I'm the one who feels broken, my wolf is scared, I am scared. Everything's moving so fast and I'm losing it liam." Louis says feeling tears. 

"You said you were okay with the arrangement. You said you were okay." Liam says worriedly. 

"I'm okay with it, but it doesn't mean I'm not scared. Do you realize everything I was working on with Ha- him about my family memories is close to useless now because every time I think of them I want to cry. I'm leaving Li and they're staying and that tears me apart, I don't know how to feel." Louis says exasperated. 

"Louis you never said anything." Liam says accusingly. 

"What difference would it have made liam! You can't stop this wedding! You can't bring back my anchor! And you sure as hell can't settle my wolf!" Louis screams at a shocked Liam. 

They stare at each other for a few breaths, Liam looking like a kicked puppy and Louis with wide eyes at the realisation of how he just reacted. 

Louis gets up and heads for Harry's room and slams the door behind himself and crawls into the bed that used to belong to Harry and cries.

He cries because he misses Harry more than anyone, his wolf is unsettled because the scent here is not enough, he cries because he thinks he might have imprinted on Harry and he's gone, he's not even sure what imprinting is but he read it in one of Edward's wolf books and this feels like imprinting. He was so dependent on a human and trusted him fully only to have him leave like it was nothing. So Louis cries because the more he reads the books on wolves the more scared he becomes and he's been afraid to even admit this to himself. 

He read that alphas once mated to their omega can command the omega to do whatever they please, the book says the command is only used when the omega is in danger and cannot decide what to do to protect them self. But Louis is not stupid, that commad can be used to manipulate him to do things he wouldn't normally do and if this Edward is not kind as he has made out to be Louis could be in serious trouble. 

He falls asleep praying that Harry would somehow come back to him so he can explain why he left so suddenly. 

Louis wakes up to the sound of laughter and arguing. "You have to be cheating! I've never lost so many times in my life!" Louis hears Zayn argue. 

"Maybe my Liam is really good at chess!" Niall argues. 

Louis runs a hand over his face to rid himself of sleep, it's dark outside and there is a candle at the table in the room giving out a golden glow. Louis sits up on the bed and feels his heart hurt because there is a new yet dominant smell in the house and it's not Harry's. Louis knows that wolves especially alpha wolves have a stronger scent, this was a good indicator of which house was ruled by an alpha and which was open for an alpha to reside. 

Reading those books has made Louis more aware of wolves and their nature and Louis can't deny how interesting the species is on book. 

Louis can smell chicken soup and bread being made in the kitchen and his mouth waters, he gets up and opens the door which opens into the kitchen and is met with a smiling Niall. 

"Hey lou dinner will be ready soon, hope you're hungry." Niall says cheerfully. 

Louis can smell the scent of alpha wolf stronger by the door and he looks to the floor and sees a bag that's filled with clothes and he wants to throw it out, because the moment it enters Harry's room whatever trace of Harry's scent that is still there will be completely covered up. 

"I don't know if I'm in the right mood for company." Louis says. 

"I think you of all people could use some cheering up, we're playing chess if you want to join. All in good fun." Niall says not really picking up on Louis' mood. 

"I can watch." Louis settles because he hasn't seen Niall so cheerful. 

"So why are you so happy your friend is losing?" Louis questions. 

"They're getting along and they have stuff in common, both of them are idiots-"

"You know we can hear you Niall!" Zayn shouts from the table sounding amused. 

"I know you idiot it's no secrete, you two have made me the happiest I've been in a while." Niall says walking over to the open space and dragging Louis into view away from the door way. 

Louis really wants to put a claim on that room and mark it as his and Harry's but that idea makes his heart break all over again because he has no right and even if Harry reciprocated his feelings they would have no right to be together. 

"Hey Louis want to show Zayn how good we are at chess?" Liam asks smiling at Louis. 

"I think you've proved yourself enough, don't need my help really." Louis says trying to sound just as cheerful but he doesn't think he succeeds. 

Niall takes a seat between the two players and Louis sits across from him. 

"So Louis how are you finding the wolf books?" Zayn asks trying to make conversation. 

"The wolf species is really interesting and I'm learning new things it's pretty great." Louis says. 

"Really what has been your favourite book?" Niall asks sounding interested to know. 

"I read this book on the history of male wolf omegas, apparently they didn't exist because wolves have so much muscle mass the males could never carry a cub and through trial and error alpha males were turned into omegas that can reproduce." Louis says still at awe. 

"What kind of trial and error, how did they change biology?" Liam questions curiously. 

"The witches back then were really powerful and they cast a spell and did some weird blood sacrifice to allow males to give birth, they wanted to multiply the number of alphas being born and there was a shortage of females, I guess the spell worked." Louis finishes. 

"That's so cool, I didn't even think witches could influence ones biology so much that it inputs into their genetics. This is wicked!" Liam says excitedly turning to look at Niall. 

It's then that Louis notices Niall and Zayn have both gone silent. 

"I think the food is ready. Zayn you want to help dish up?" Niall asks getting up from his chair. 

"Not really but I think it quite rude to decline serving royals." Zayn replies with a not so convincing smile and follows Niall to the kitchen. 

Louis turns to look at Liam who is about to say something and Louis shakes his head no. 

When the food is served Niall fills the silence reminiscing about his travels and telling jokes he thinks are funny and swears the Kingdoms he was in at the time found them hilarious. 

"Well that a was a strange evening and I don't fancy doing that again." Louis says to Liam when they make their way back to the castle in the dark of the night. 

"Do you think Niall likes Zayn?" Liam asks softly. 

"If he didn't like him I don't think he'd let him stay over and smile about it so much." Louis says amusingly, happy from the change of topic. 

"No I mean, do you think he likes likes him? I've never seen Niall so happy, it's like the more Zayn laughed and started relaxing the happier Niall became." Liam says. 

"I think you're reading too much into that Li, maybe he's just happy to have his friend around yeah." Louis tries to console. 

"Yeah." Liam replies and keeps quite all the way back home. 

 

To say Louis is agitated and groggy and quite frankly in a prickly mood would be an understatement. It's been four days since he went to the cottage to find that Zayn wolf and he hasn't went back because of him, well partially because of Zayn, but mostly because of the scent that's probably covering every inch of that cottage, Louis is surprised no one has picked up on the scent of alpha wolf coming from there. 

"Louis you can't stay in here and mope about all day." Liam speaks up from where he's been lying next to Louis on the bed since they came back from breakfast. It's now midday. 

"I'm not moping. I'm irritated, you're the one who's moping." Louis states trying to remain calm. 

"No I'm not." Liam objects uselessly. 

"You haven't seen Niall in almost two days." Louis says turning to lie facing Liam who's starring accusingly at the roof. 

"Would you share a bed with me?" Liam asks and Louis can smell his anxiety. 

"This is a bed and we are both lying on it at the same time so, yes I think I could." Louis tries humour. 

"I mean the cottage just smelled like Zayn and that's okay I guess, but like when I got into Niall's bed I could smell him on the pillows. And I thought it's just in my head right, then Niall gets into bed and we are you know...." Liam trails in a blush. 

"I could smell him all over Niall, even on his neck and I just lost it." Liam says giving of a scent of shame that has Louis propping his head on his hand too look at him when he asks. 

"What did you do Liam?" Louis asks, he knows Liam could never hurt Niall and he has a feeling this won't be as bad as Liam thinks it is. 

"I uhm- we became you know-" Liam tries to explain. 

"I don't know Li, try using your words." Louis prods gently. 

"IWantedToClaimHimAsMineSoWeBecameIntimateLikeAllTheWayIntimate." Liam rushes out throwing an arm over his face. 

"Like you knotted him kind of intimate?" Louis questions trying to stay calm. 

"No but I almost did! Louis I'm a horrible person, I wasn't myself I just-" Liam brakes off rubbing his hands over his face. 

"So you did it?" 

"Yes."

"But you didn't knot him?"

"No."

"You pulled out?" 

"Ugh don't say it like that you're my brother...but yes." Liam says his face red as a tomato.

"And I thought I could be an uncle soon." Louis says poking Liam in the cheek. 

"Don't even make jokes like that." Liam scolds lightly. 

"Hey, it can't have been that bad. What did Niall say afterwards?" Louis asks because Liam is still worried. 

"He said it was worth the wait and he loves me. That was the first time he said it and I just felt so ashamed." Liam says voice wavering. 

"Li I don't understand, why are you not happy, you literally made love to the omega you've been pinning over for almost two years and whom I believe you love a lot." Louis says. 

"Being with him like that was amazing but I feel like I tainted our first time. I only initiated it because I was possessive and I wanted to claim him, I did it because I was jealous Louis, I didn't want our first time to be all animalistic but I went and did it because zayn's scent was infuriatingly everywhere." Liam finishes and turns over to burry his face in the cluster of pillows on Louis' bed. 

"That is so hot. It's weird cause we're family but if I were looking at it as a third party outsider who has absolutely no personal relations to you, I'd say this is very hot and Niall would back me up." Louis starts and waits. 

"What?" Liam questions weakly, turning his head to face Louis. 

"From one omega to another, having your alpha take charge and be all possessive and wanting to claim you is and will always be a fantasy that every omega wants to see come true." Louis says happily because Liam is an idiot and is worried about what almost every omega finds hot and steamy. 

"I'm not an omega Louis." Liam deadpans. 

"Yes I'm aware li, but Niall is and I speak that language and you my friend should be proud, not ashamed." Louis says truthfully. 

"I just wanted it to mean more, to be more about showing him how much I love him and respect him." Liam concludes. 

"I think you are missing something important here, a week ago Niall said he wanted to wait because you didn't respect his values or something right?" Louis asks and liam nods. 

"But now you made friends with Zayn I mean you two have so much in common it's just weird, but Niall likes that because you are making friends with a wolf, you are being open minded and not judging Zayn because of his form and that might have been the one thing Niall wanted to know you could do." Louis says. 

"He wanted to know I could be friends with Zayn?" Liam asks face still against the pillows. 

"Not particularly. But he wanted to know you could get along with a wolf and put aside you differences and you did that." Louis says. 

"Oh....that makes some sense." Liam says lifting his face a bit. 

"Yeah I know right, you both really need to talk more about your feelings." Louis says lying back to stare at the roof. 

"Do you think he's mad that I haven't been with him since that day." Liam ask softly. 

"You mean you haven't seen him since the day you became intimate! Liam it's been two days are you kidding me!" Louis says sitting up to push Liam of the bed without much effort. 

"That was unwarranted." Liam says rubbing his elbow. "I was still feeling guilty so I kept a bit of distance." Liam says from the floor. 

"Liam James dammit please go tell Niall how much you love him and confess your fears because that boy is out there thinking you don't care enough to stay after he let you have all of him!" Louis says in one breath. 

"Oh my...you don't think that's how he really feels do you?" Liam says getting off the ground and looking around in panic for his boots. 

"Just go and tell him what you told me and add the part about you moping." Louis says feeling like he's saved a relationship all on his own. 

"If you think it will make a difference." Liam says by the door looking uncomfortable once again. 

"Don't worry he won't be mad if you tell him the truth. Oh and also invite him to the welcoming ball make it sound all romantic!" Louis shouts to Liam who is no longer insight. 

Louis flops back on the bed, one more night before half the wolf council arrives and there will be a ball in honour of the arrivals and Louis is nervous. He's meeting the father of his future mate, the ruthless King of wolves and Louis is trying really hard to stay calm but the lack of Harry's scent and presence is making his wolf agitated. Louis can feel himself get ticked off by the smallest things and he tries to breathe through it to calm himself. He almost growled at his dresser because she used the wrong shade of white for his mating gown, he had to walk away and breathe by himself.

 

"Louis! Louis!" Louis is woken up by a screaming Liam who slams the bedroom door to keep it shut like someone might be following him.

"Liam what's with the screaming." Louis says voice still groggy from the sleep, he looks out the window to see the sun has set. 

"He's gone Louis! And I looked and waited and there were so many scents!" Liam rushes out.

"Li take a deep breath and speak slowly cause I'm not following." Louis says gently, scooting to sit at the edge of the bed and face a pacing Liam. 

Liam rubs his hands over his face and breathes and starts pacing slower like he's trying to gather his thoughts. 

"I went to Niall's cottage and he wasn't there, and there was two new scents there, they lingered in the air-" Liam looks to Louis and carries on pacing 

"I get worried that strange wolves where there so I reason, maybe Zayn brought his friends over or some members of the council. So I wait for them to come back and nothing." Liam says and sits on a chair in the middle of the room. 

"Are they back?"

"That's the thing Louis, Niall hasn't come back neither has Zayn, I waited and waited and I ran to the clearing and he wasn't there, I checked the bakery and they said he hadn't come in that morning. He missed work Louis. Niall never misses work." Liam says eyes tear filled and gets up to stand in place this time. 

"Maybe he had to go somewhere and he is ruining late, Liam this could mean anything don't jump onto conclusions." Louis says hoping this isn't the worst case scenario. 

"I know but those scents in his cottage, they were alpha wolf scents and something about them is not sitting well with my form. I can feel it lou." Liam says sitting back on the chair. 

Louis can smell sadness, anger and he can see how unsettled Liam is as he keeps running a hand through his hair like that could help him figure something out. 

"It might not be what you think Li." Louis says delicately. 

"What am I thinking Louis!? Tell me Louis what you are thinking because I don't want to-" Liam cuts off trying to hold back his own rage. 

"He might be running late." Louis says. 

"He promised me Louis....he promised he would never leave without telling me." Liam says sadly. 

"He might be running late." Louis repeats. 

"He can't be, I looked in every place he could have gone, he promised to write me a letter if he ever has to go far just so I know he will come back to me." Liam says getting off the chair and flops on the bed. 

"It's either he left me because he was disappointed in me as a potential mate or he was taken against his will and still wants to be with me, Am I a bad person for hoping for the former to be the reality." Liam says cheek against the pillow letting of a scent of sadness. 

"No you'd rather have him safe, I understand that. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do right now." Louis says lying back on the bed manoeuvring Liam so he can cuddle him from behind. 

"I need to go look for him, just to make sure he's safe." Liam says. 

"It's dark out, you can try looking for him in the morning maybe he will be back by then, you could also ask Zayn when he gets here in the morning." Louis says against Liam's neck. 

"I'm scared he might be hurt." Liam says softly. 

"Maybe he isn't and you're worrying for nothing, tomorrow morning we'll find answers." Louis says and hopes he is right because anything could have happened to Niall and if he was alone when those wolves came he wouldn't have stood a chance in escaping them. Louis hopes those wolves are Niall's friends. 

Liam doesn't respond but Louis can tell he is not sleeping. Louis can't sleep because Liam is still awake in his arms, Louis keeps praying that Niall is safe. Neither of them sleep but they don't say a word they just lie in the silence of the night hearing the wind hit against the window and crickets cry out in the distance. 

When light starts reaching the room Liam gets up from the bed and walks to the door without a word and Louis knows he's going back to look for Niall. 

Louis gets up and quickly cleans himself and dresses for the inevitable meeting with the wolf council right after breakfast. 

When Louis gets down stairs for breakfast only his father and Richard are at the table. 

"You're up early son." His father says smiling sadly. 

"Couldn't sleep. Good morning." Louis says sitting down and pouring himself a cup of tea. 

"Neither could we. It's a big day, today's success will pave the way for what's to come." Richard says looking a bit worried and Louis would find comfort in that if he wasn't on the verge of panic himself. 

"That's a lot of pressure." Louis says taking a sip of his tea. 

"Nothing to worry about just remember to keep your head down and not speak till the wolf king acknowledges your presence and addresses you." His father says looking just as worried himself. 

Breakfast is an awkward affair and Louis kind of wants it to end but also to not. Most of the people at the table can't look him in the eye except his father, Richard and the twins, from Nate to Tobias and the Duchess they can't look him in the eye. 

They all hear the horns signalling the arrival of the wolves and everyone gets up and breakfast is forgotten. Louis has to walk behind everyone else and will reveal himself once the king of wolves acknowledges him. 

"Don't be afraid love, everything will work out just fine." Joanna speaks softly as she embraces Louis in a tight hug and his father joins in like he always does. 

"I'm proud of you son. You are so brave and you will be an exceptional king." His fathers says into his hair and Louis really wants to make his family proud. 

They all walk to the main hall where the rest of council has gathered and they all start walking towards the main door with Louis following behind everyone, once the door opens they walk down the grand staircase of the castle and Louis can see a sweaty Liam standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting to join the council. 

Louis can smell wolf from where they stand, now a few feet from the stairs and they wait as their king gives the signal for the gates to open. The figures are small and getting bigger as the wolves get closer, some of them are riding horses others are on foot and there are two carriages in tow. All the wolves are wearing black, with just the Styles crest being white against their chests. 

The wolves demount from their horses and get out of their carriages, Louis can hear the crowd outside the gate scream and chair with the sound cutting of as the gate closes once again. 

Louis barely hears the announcers of each side declaring their titles and full names because all he can focus on right now is the scent of fear and shame, he can't look around to see where it's coming from but he can smell it as if that person is right in front of him. 

"-we are honoured to host such an important event for our history, King Styles. This unity will not only bring an end to a war, but will also encourage integration and a united species." The king of foxes speaks with his head held high. 

Louis feels torn between respecting the wolf traditions and trying to find whoever it is that is so afraid right now and console them, Louis doesn't understand how someone could be so scared at a moment where he can't even scent any anger or rage coming from anyone within the second gate. 

"This day will surely go down in history and I would want nothing more than absolute honesty as we enter into this agreement, we need to be able to trust each other." The king of wolves speaks and Louis can't see his face but his voice is firm and sounds nothing like a sick person. 

"I couldn't agree more." The King of foxes agrees. 

 

"Very well." The King of wolves states and turns to make a signal. 

Louis can only see the wolf king's bottom half because he has to keep his eyes on the ground till he is acknowledged. 

"So tell me your highness what business have you with a HORAN WITCH!" The wolf kings spits out the last words. 

Louis' head snaps to the half naked blonde haired body that is being shoved to the ground by the wolf king and the scent of fear and shame magnified, that is Niall. That blonde hair belongs to Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my fuel you asked for an update, please let me know what you think. :)


	8. It's okay if you're a witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all probably hate me. It's been a month and this is all I have, my life was thrown under a bus and now I have to pick it up. Forgive me and thanks for sticking around. :)
> 
> Your comments made me feel guilty for not posting so I had to get something up.

Louis can't see anybody's face from this angle but he can see liam clench his fist, the wolf council members mumble intangible things and Louis sees how confused they all are, no one really knows about Niall or Niall and Liam and what has been going on in the past months. 

"King Styles I have never worked with or colluded with a witch in my entire existence. So you will have to elaborate on the matter." The fox king says sounding confused. 

"Your son and nephew have been seen on many occasions in the witches den, are you telling me you don't know the whereabouts of your omega son?" King Styles asks accusingly. 

King Marcus looks to his council and then stares pointedly at Liam who looks to the floor not daring to speak. 

"Will someone claim him! Tell us why you have a Horan witch in this kingdom have you no respect for our kind that you flaunt this witch like it's nothing!" King Styles shouts angrily. 

"Like I said I was not aware of his presence in this kingdom he has never brought us any trouble and I'm sure his relations with my son are of no importance to this agreement." King Marcus says looking irritated at the insinuation of colliding with a witch. 

"Of no importance he says. Tell him witch, tell him what your family has done to our kind." King Styles says grabbing Niall by his hair to make him face the fox council. 

Louis can see Niall's eyes are shut tight like he doesn't want to witness his own humiliation and whimpers at the hard tug on his hair, he looks dirty like he slept in mud that has now dried against his skin and there are scrapes and bruises from the rough handling. 

Niall doesn't say a word. "Ignorance, foxes and their ignorance, let me tell you a few facts about wolves that you have no knowledge of." King styles begins pushing Niall to the ground once again and wiping his hand on his black coat. 

"The Horan's I'm sure the Tomlinson's know them very well seeing as they worked between these walls a few years ago. When history books say human witches made wolf sacrifices what they really mean is that the Horan's-" King Styles points an angry finger at Niall who's lying tiredly on the ground. 

"-the Horan's slaughtered hundreds of wolves, they slaughtered and burnt them during a full moon as a sacrifice to the earth, making them the most powerful witches of all time! Witches who don't need plants and herbs to heal but witches who can cast spells without moving a finger! They became witches who can shift into wolves, show them Horan boy, show them your real form!" King shouts looking relied up. 

Louis can hear Liam's heart pounding in anger, the scent of anger unmistakeable now, both fists clenching. 

The Horan's Louis thinks is just a popular name because what are the odds that Niall is related to him and if he was his father's son then why would he come back to a kingdom that kicked them out. 

"Louis William Tomlinson future king of both wolves and foxes please step forward." King Styles says calm demeanor back. 

Louis' head shoots up happy to be finally acknowledged and he walks forward the rest of council stepping aside to let him pass. 

Once Louis makes it to the front of the council he can hear Niall sniffle and he can smell his tears and fear, and all he wants to do is guarantee his safety even if he lied about being a witch. 

"My apologies prince for starting this special day with such unpleasant news, but we really need to clean things up before my son arrives in a week." King Styles says green eyes piercing Louis' blue. 

"I can understand my King." Louis says trying hard to not crawl on the ground and pick up Niall, his instincts to heal kicking in although he's not sure how he'd heal a broken heart. 

"Simple question, did you know this Horan boy was a witch?" King Styles asks glancing to the ground at Niall's collied form. 

"No your highness." Louis speaks honestly. 

"So would you agree he tricked you." 

"No your highness." Louis objects. 

"You don't think him hiding this is a form of trickery?" King Styles asks surprised at the objection. 

"He didn't come here to gain something from us, he hasn't given us any trouble, he is just a boy who works at a bakery, my cousin and I were the one's to approach him." Louis admits because Niall didn't target them he just worked at the bakery and lived his life peacefully. 

"Zayn boy come here." King Styles says holding out his hand and Zayn approaches slowly and Louis can smell his anxiety and fear. 

Louis can see the ruthlessness of King Styles from the way he speaks and orders and his eyes burn with it. 

Once King Styles has a gentle grip on Zayn's neck he speaks to the fox council. "Honesty is the one thing we wolves hold dear so I apologise for what is about to happen but it is necessary. No one is allowed to interfere with this, but Niall here has free rein." King Styles says before bringing his attention back to Niall. 

"Horan show your true colours or I will help you." King Styles says as he brings Zayn closer to himself. 

Niall looks up angrily at the wolf king and spits out "I AM NOT MY FATHER!" 

"THEN PROVE IT BOY, SHIFT!" King Styles screams back angrily. 

"I can't!" Niall shouts voice going horse. 

"Yes you can." King Styles says before elongating his nail to a claw. 

Louis sees everything happen in slow motion, he sees Zayn and Niall's eyes go wide at the elongated wolf claw that's right against Zayn's neck and before either of them can react King Styles slits Zayn's throat in one quick movement and blood goes streaming down Zayn's chest before King Styles let's go and Zayn's body drops to the ground and Louis hears all the gasps and jolts in heart beats but no one makes a move and for a while he thinks he just imagined everything. 

Niall is the first to react and he screams "NO! NO NO NO ZAYN ZAYN PLEASE PLEASE!" And crawls over to Zayn's body holding both hands against the bleeding neck trying to apply pressure he looks around to see if anybody is moving to help and it's like his heart breaks into a million pieces when he finally makes eye contact with Liam and for the first time Louis smells anger coming off of Niall and something in his eyes shifts. 

Louis doesn't know when it happens but he's on his knees next to Zayn hands roaming uselessly up down Zayn's body, he hears someone scream his name objectively but all he can focus on are the tiny breaths that Zayn is gasping for and he screams "Somebody do something! Get a healer don't just stand there!" Louis is panicking because no one is making a move to help. 

"Horan heal him!" King Styles says. 

"I can't!" Niall objects weakly tears going down his cheeks. 

"You know you can." King Styles says much calmer like he knows what's about to happen. 

Niall whips his head at the response and growls and snaps inhuman teeth at the king and he starts to shift and it looks and sounds painful, Louis is shocked into silence and he can hear the cracking and snapping of bones and Louis remembers his first shift and this looks and sounds familiar. 

Niall shifts into a black wolf with a white stripe from his nose to the the tip of his tail, and his eyes glow an angry red and blue, the red glow goes around the blue and he howls to the sky and a strong wind hits them all and Louis has to cover his eyes from the amount of dust that surrounds them all. 

After a few painful howls the dust settles and Louis opens his eyes to see the black wolf has its head resting on Zayn's chest eyes stilling glowing in anger. 

"Why would you do that? Why would you act with such brutality on another when the sole purpose of this agreement is to unite all species that reside in our lands?" Louis speaks tiredly and gets up to face the wolf king. 

"All my life I heard about the ruthlessness of wolves, the killing and hurting with no remorse and I thought maybe it's because you are the enemy and we needed to instil fear into our fighters but after what I've just witnessed you have proved so many of those theories-" Louis wipes off a tear. 

"You are proving them right and I will not stand for it. If I am to be part off this change I need to able to speak up when something unjustified happens, this-" Louis points to Zayn's still form and the wolf on his chest. 

"-is not justified, these theatrics are cruel and unnecessary, Niall is my friend and a great friend at that, he wasn't harming anyone, he keeps to himself and he is kind, so I beg you, if you want us to proceed with this agreement as planned let my friend go, he means no harm." Louis finishes of tiredly. 

"A friend, prince Louis this is Niall Horan son of William Xavier Horan former wolf witch who kills his own kind." The King of wolves says calmly and Louis' breath catches and his eyes snap back to the wolf on Zayn. That is his half brother, that is the closest connection he's ever had to his blood father. 

Louis feels sick at the thought of his father and his lies, Niall lied, Niall tricked them all, he had no honour. The truth of it all hurts. Like father like son, but Louis knows the wolves won't hesitate to kill a witch especially a descendent of those who've killed hundreds of wolves. 

"King Styles I assure you, be what his history is, he did not come here to plot against anyone he came here to live a peaceful life and I will take responsibility for him..... If you would let me." Louis says much calmer than he actually feels because Niall's lies could cost them this agreement. 

"You need a member of council to back up your claim and you both will be responsible for this..... son of a traitor." King Styles says looking at the fox council expectantly. 

"We do share blood." Louis says coldly. 

"Blood yes, but not knowledge, you were raised to be honourable, he wasn't. Who else will claim him?" King Styles questions the council and Louis turns to Liam who won't look at him instead gazing furiously at the ground. 

"I'll take responsibility, I trust my prince and his judgement." Duke Richardson speaks up, surprising everyone. 

"And I'll take responsibility because no child should bare the consequences of their parents." Queen Joanna speaks up stepping forward. 

"Very well, separate the two and we can proceed." King Styles says with finality. 

One of the wolf guards tries to take Zayn and the black wolf growls.

"Let them be." King Styles says dismissively.

Louis turns back to crouch by Zayn's side he can hear the slight flatter of his heart but fears it's not strong enough to last. 

Servants approach the council members and Louis can see the commotion of moving luggage from the carriages but he can't focus on what is going on there, his main focus is Zayn who is lying in front of him almost lifeless and that's all because Niall lied and King Styles is ruthless. Louis feels betrayed and sick, he wants to rip Niall's throat because he asked if he was a witch, Louis should have known better. 

His hands are still on Zayn hoping for a miracle that could save his friends life. 

\---

The wolves occupy the east side of the castle and the foxes remain on the west side, Zayn is still motion less with Niall by his side on the bed in the chambers one door down from Louis'. The fox guards had to carry Zayn in with Niall trailing close behind, the slit on Zayn's throat has stopped bleeding but it's still an aggressive red and the doctor can't get close enough to inspect with Niall's constants growling every time someone gets close. 

Liam is nowhere to be found as the rest of council is getting ready for lunch with the wolves, which Louis is not allowed to attend without his alpha. So Louis is now the only person left with Zayn and Niall apart from the guard by the door. 

Louis is standing by the window, still feeling angry and betrayed. 

"You know I trusted you Niall, I had my suspicions.... Something didn't add up yeah and I thought its cause you're human, but you're not." Louis breaks the silence in the room, he wants answers and Niall won't change his form. 

"I stood up for you the least you could do is stand up and face me! Change Niall, I want answers, i'm tired of being in the dark, you almost ruined everything!" Louis shouts moving to shake the wolf next to Zayn. 

Niall stays limp not responding to Louis' shoving, Louis pushes angrily at the wolf wanting answers. 

"Shift dammit! You owe me that at least!" Louis shouts with angry tears going down his cheeks. 

"Louis!" Richardson shouts now inside the room walking to remove Louis' clawed hands from the black wolf. 

Louis steps back retracting his claws and wiping his eyes. 

"He's going to heal him you know." He's uncle says softly. 

"Why did you vouch for him?" Louis questions instead. 

"I promised his father I would." Richard answers simply.

"You know him?" Louis asks not having the strength to be surprised. 

"I practically raised him." Richard says. 

"What?" Louis' eyes bulge out, Richard raising something is uncommon. 

"At first it was protecting my own interests, you know.... as insurance that his father would do what I ask, but then he just smuggled his way into our lives and there was no giving him back." Richard says running a gentle hand over the wolf. 

"You kidnapped him?" Louis asks in disbelief. 

"That's a bit harsh but something of sorts." 

"Why didn't he hate you for taking him away from his father?" 

"He did at first, then realised how miserable he was in Ireland, his father kept him indoors afraid he would shift in front of strangers and bring attention they didn't need, as such he could never have classes there, but with us he had the freedom he always   
wanted. That's how we convinced him you know." Richard says turning to face Louis, hand still on Niall. 

"But then he just turned into this extraordinary human being, this kid is a genius who knows how to dumb himself down to fit in and that's when he does idiotic things like come to England of all places." Richard says giving Niall one last glance before walking to the door. 

"You are no longer expected to attend meetings with the council and you can't attend tonight's welcoming ball. So your time is yours now, but you have to remain within the castle walls." Richard says closing the door behind himself. 

\---  
Louis feels tired and drained he can hear the music from the first floor hall, the welcoming ball now in full swing. He gets out of the tub and puts on his gown to dry and lies on his bed. 

Louis can't sleep he's been lying on his bed and the ball has come to an end, he keeps thinking back to Zayn's still form and Liam's anger. Liam still hasn't showed his face since the morning, Louis doesn't even know how he would go about consoling his cousin. 

Niall turned out to be the one thing Liam could not stand, he may have been making friends with Zayn but that's different from falling in love with and being with a wolf who lied to you. 

Louis tosses and turns in bed till the sun rises, his eyes burn from lack of sleep as he makes his way to breakfast only to find the table has been lengthened to fit the wolf council, well some of them. 

Louis awkwardly makes his way to his seat and is surprised to see a pale looking Liam with red rimmed eyes at his usual seat next to him. 

"Prince Louis." King Styles greets on behalf of the wolf council. 

"Your highness." Louis greets back trying hard not to sound bitter about it. 

Louis looks around to see his family staring at him anxiously like he might lose it and tell the wolf king where to stick it. 

"Lovely morning." Louis says with a small smile. 

"It is quite pleasant. Are you looking forward to seeing my son in a few days?" King Styles questions between bites. 

"A few days?" Louis asks surprised at the change, he thought he still had three weeks before meeting Edward. 

"Yes. After yesterday's display of disobedience from you, I thought he would need the extra time to groom you before we go back home." King Styles says simply. 

"Disobedience my king?" Louis asks. 

"I specifically said no one should interfere but there you were trying to be a hero." King Styles says waving his cup for a refill on his tea. 

Louis is about to tear him apart when he feels his mothers hand grab his under the table as a sign to stay down, he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. 

"I look forward to meeting him." Louis says with a tight smile.

The conversation drifts to wedding arrangements and additions required for the alliance to be more beneficial and Louis pays little to no attention. His focus is Liam who hasn't touched his food and looks to be present as a sign of respect to their visitors. 

"Prince Louis you look quite pale are you feeling alright?" The Duke of Austria Nicholas Grimshaw, Edward's creepy uncle, questions from his seat next to the wolf king. 

"I haven't been outside these past weeks, the lack of sunlight is evident." Louis says easily. 

"When was the last time you shifted?" Nicholas asks.

That question takes Louis by surprise because he can't remember the last time he let his wolf run free, he hasn't shifted since before Harry left. Just the thought of him makes Louis' heart beat a little faster. 

He calmly lets out a breath, "Not that long ago." He says. 

"Honesty is important to us wolves, especially since we can hear even the tiniest change in heart beat." Nicholas says looking smug. 

"Not that long." Louis repeats the lie. 

"Word of advice new wolf, try your best not to lie, wolves don't take kindly to those who lie." Nicholas says emptying his cup of tea. 

"Funny that, foxes don't take kindly to those who poke their noses where they don't belong." Louis bites back without missing a beat. 

"Good thing you're not a fox then innit." Nicholas says raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm hybrid." Louis states simply. 

"I think you are just a wolf that rubbed of on too many foxes and now the stench won't wash off." Nicholas says pushing back his plate and leaning back in challenge for Louis to respond. 

Louis looks around and notes the wolf king looking at him with a face of disapproval and decides to not respond. 

"Excuse me as I have some matters to attend to, again please feel welcome to take a tour in the gardens it's a lovely day for such activity." Liam speaks up for the fist time since breakfast started and makes his way out before anyone can respond. 

"Is he going to be a thorn in our talks?" King Styles questions curiously. 

"It's unlikely, he is loyal to the crown and wants peace as much as the rest of us. I wouldn't worry about him." Marc speaks up from the head of the table. 

Louis waits a few beats before he excuses himself and goes after Liam but his scent leads to Louis' chambers. 

"You can't trust him." Liam says the moment Louis opens the door.

"Do you want to be slaughtered? Keep your voice down!" Louis hisses closing the door quickly. 

"Now where have you been?" Louis questions. 

"Not it important. What matters is that hypocrite, the letters and all of devil horns spies said he was sick and dying but he doesn't look like he's dying but you can smell him rotting." Liam says quickly. 

"Your point?" Louis asks sitting back on the bed to ease to of Liam's distress. 

"He's working with a witch! There is no way he should be able to walk let alone travel this far with the amount of decay in his body." Liam says getting riled up. 

"Okay..?" Louis is not sure how he should respond to this. 

"Okay! No, it's not okay he's being a hypocrite talking all that stuff about witches when he's being helped by a witch." Liam says baffled by Louis' lack of response. 

"Well?"

"So do you think we should confront him about it?" Louis asks gently, trying to understand where Liam is going with this. 

"We'll not up front, but we could use it." Liam says quietly. 

"Use it to do what exactly?" 

"To bring an end to this disaster of an agreement." Liam says. 

"I'm not ending this agreement." Louis points out. 

"You can't be serious. After what they did Louis... They are monsters and they are heartless...they just. You can't live with people who just..." Liam trails off, sounding tired and sitting next to Louis on the bed. 

"They all can't be like the king." Louis says gently. 

"But you can't trust them Louis. What if this is some intricate plan to take us down." Liam says exasperated. 

"Then it's a pretty stupid plan because we are not that easy to put down." Louis says with a small smile, placing a hand on Liam's. 

"You need to save yourself before you get hurt Louis because when you hurt, you'll have no one to save you." Liam tells him sadly. 

"I've always hoped I would have you." Louis says looking Liam in the eyes, he looks broken and scared, eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. 

"Trust me, it won't be enough." Liam says letting out a breath and lying back on the bed. 

Louis rests on his chest and Liam curls his arm around him instinctively, both of them finding comfort as they shuffle around. Louis murmurs "I'm sorry." before they both drift off letting sleep consume them.

Louis wakes up alone in his bed but the sheets still feel warm to the touch and he looks around his room as he hears a rapid heart beat close. 

He peaks down to the floor and sees Liam face first on the carpet by the bed. 

"Hey li." He speaks softly not wanting to disturb the calm and crawls down the bed to sit next to Liam running his fingers through the short strands of hair. 

"I went to see him." Liam says after a long moment of Louis just brushing his hair. 

Louis doesn't want to comment, he wants Liam to speak his full. 

"I thought maybe I imagined it you know, him being that. So I wanted to check." Liam says letting out a long breath. 

"Zayn's healing." He diverts after a while. 

Louis knows Liam likes to process, he filters his words unlike Louis who is more a spur of the moment kind of person. 

Liam sits up to face Louis but not making eye contact instead studying his own hands. 

"Would you forgive him?" Liam asks his nerves leaking out through his scent and Louis knows he's scared of the answer because neither of them is the right one.

So Louis keeps his mouth shut. 

"I can't find it in me to forgive him." Liam admits rubbing a nervous hand over his face. 

"I keep imagining the life I wanted with him. But I just keep seeing this monster in my head, it's not him but at the same time it's like-" he tries to get his words straight. 

"He's not the monster I know he's not, but it's because of him that there's a monster to begin with. Does that make sense?" Liam asks making eye contact with the question and Louis nods because he gets it. 

He gets that Liam's hurt and scared because he might lose the most important person in his life because he still fears what he doesn't understand. 

"It's okay if he's a witch. I don't know any witches but they can do extraordinary things as far as I've heard. But being-" Liam says not able to speak the other part of Niall. 

"It's okay if he's a witch." Liam says finally, getting up to leave. 

He walks to the door and turns to Louis who is still sat on the floor. 

"Can I stay with you till..." He says nervously. 

"Till Edward gets here?" Louis questions. 

Liam nods looking past Louis' right shoulder. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Louis says smiling at his cousin.


	9. It's that scent

To say having dinner with the additional fox council is awkward would be an understatement even without Nicholas but with him, it's a disaster. When people say some men have no filter they are talking about Nicholas Grimshaw who never shy's away from inappropriate comments in front of everyone. 

Louis spent the whole day staring down Niall to change form which was a complete failure, then he tried guilt tripping him to change still failed. The only thing that changed since he left them yesterday is how clean Zayn's neck is and it even has a bandage on with no sight of blood. 

Louis returned to his chambers late afternoon to find Liam in his bed for the second time since breakfast and they both decided on a nap instead of talking it out like they should. 

And that's how they end up late for dinner because Louis decided to tell the guard at the door to not disturb them who must have turned the servant back when he came to call them down and Louis is woken up by the grumbling of Liam's stomach whom he assumes hasn't had a bite the whole day. 

So they sheepishly make their way down for dinner after deliberating on how rude it would look since they both missed lunch. 

"How great of you to finally join us on our main." King Styles says as they both take their seats opposite the wolves. 

"Apologies too all." Louis says as the servant places the main course in front of him and Liam. 

"Care too share what made you so late? Or would that be poking my nose again?" Nicholas asks still as smug as this morning. 

"No. I was taking a nap." Louis responds easily and starts eating his food. 

"Liam they told me the wolf let you clean up Zayn. Would you say you had a closer relationship to it than Louis here?" King Styles questions after conversation dies down from how many troops they send for aid to other kingdoms. 

"No your highness." Liam lies so clearly that Louis' ears ache with the skip in heart beat. 

"I see." King Styles responds handing over his empty plate to a servant. 

"Louis you have met Lou Tesdale our council's second adviser and we have decided she will now be your adviser until the wedding." King Styles says pointing to the blond woman sitting across from Liam. 

"Advise me on what your highness?" Louis questions. 

"Most important our customs and ways of life, it will be a hardship to adjust if you don't know what we find taboo." King Styles responds. 

"Have I done something to offend?" Louis asks cautiously. 

"Well most would find you rubbing yourself all over another alpha just days before your intended arrives a tad bit offensive." Nicholas chips in. 

"Liam is my brother, he's family." Louis can't believe what the bastard is implying. 

"That's not your family, your family is that sorry excuse for a witch-" Nicholas doesn't get to finish before there is a knife going through his left hand and the wooden table. 

"Fuck! What the hell is that for!?" Nicholas screams in anger. 

"That's for insulting my family. Never insult the Tomlinson-Payne's." The fox king says straightening himself next to Nicholas and turning to face the wolf king. 

"And you my king will not stand and watch as my son is being interrogated like some captured low life, I may have let the events of that witch slide but trust me when I say we won't just roll around upon your command. Yesterday's respect was just common courtesy the rest you will have to earn. Your Highness." King Marcus says directly looking at King Styles with no sign of fear.

"So put your dogs on a leash or else." He says moving back to his side of the table with Nicholas still trying to free his hand. 

"Is that a threat?" King Styles questions. 

"It's a warning, we are men of honour and we do not take kindly to blatant disrespect to our people. I'm calling a family meeting right this instant. The rest of you are dismissed." King Marcus says and waits as three council members start to leave and King Styles stands. 

"Maybe this arrangement will work out after all." King Styles says as he makes for the door and Louis thinks he sees something that could be a small smile but maybe it's the light. 

"Oh Nicholas let me help with that." Richard says pulling out the knife only to stick it back on his right hand. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Nicholas screams. 

"That's for insulting Niall's abilities. Never do that." Richard says and pulls out the knife dripping in blood and Nicholas stands up and growls. 

"Watch it Nick." King Styles warns now at the door and Nicholas follows anger leaking off of him in waves. 

Once the door closes Marcus lets out a long breath taking off his heavy royal cape. 

"You better be right about this Richard because I swear I will kill you with my own hands if they ever hurt my son like they did that wolf. If they so much as lay a hand on his hair." Marcus turns pointing an angry finger at Richard. 

"I assure you his father is nothing like him, the man will die soon enough, he will not be a problem." Richard assures. 

"That man is a monster and I'm just supposed to had over my son, he keeps changing his mind on everything and he wants to move the wedding forward just as a precaution." Marcus says bitterly and looks to his son. 

"Louis son I apologise for having not spoken to you sooner, I was waiting for our rooms to be soundproofed and that bit was delayed. How are you holding up?" Marcus asks directing his attention to Louis looking guilty. 

"I'm not the one who almost died to prove a point. So I'm fine." Louis says calmly. 

"Louis you know there was-" Marcus starts. 

"Nothing you could do? Really? Please don't say that because you are just as responsible to what happened out there as he is." Louis bites back his anger coming back slowly. 

"I had no idea who he was and I wasn't about to jeopardise this whole agreement on a witch I didn't know." Marcus argues. 

"He cut Zayn's throat!" 

"None of us saw that coming, it was a wolf in his council and we can't prevent a king from punishing his own, they're still his people Louis and even I know not to get between that." Marcus says hoping that Louis understands that there was nothing he could have done in that moment as a king of foxes that wouldn't have shown disrespect to a king disciplining his own. 

"He's also my brother." Louis says tiredly. 

"I know." Marcus says softy. 

"He knew, there is no way he didn't know right?" Louis asks looking at his mother eyes pleading for something to comfort him. 

"Have you spoken to him, maybe there's an explanation to all of this." Marcus says taking a seat opposite Louis. 

"He won't shift back and I don't want him to shift because I don't have my words right yet." Louis admits softly. 

"Oh love you don't need to do that just tell him what you feel, be honest so you can move forward." His mother speaks up holding his hand for comfort. 

"If I was honest I would tell him I hate him twice as much as any one because he lied to me as a friend and as a brother. I would tell him he is repeating history making me love him like a brother and that's all based on lies. William lied mum and now Niall lied, am I just late on that memorandum." Louis says looking at his mother. 

"So no mum I can't be honest with him because he's already broken and I could be the only family he has left." Louis says glancing at Liam. 

"Okay son, now tell me why you where constantly seen at the witches cottage? It makes sense that Liam would always be there but you..." King Marcus goes straight to the point. 

"He was my friend." Louis states trying to keep his heart calm. 

"You've spent nights there Louis, please help me understand." Marcus says not sounding angry. 

"I uh...found peace there, my wolf would settle when I was there." Louis admits, trying very hard not to think of him and that scent. 

"Son you wouldn't lie, because I don't want to be in the dark anymore, what happened yesterday could have been prevented had I known the truth about everything. So are you sure there is nothing the wolves can I accuse you of that I don't know?" Marcus encourages gently. 

Louis looks to Liam because he doesn't know what he should say and if telling them will make a difference. 

"Niall lived with someone else, a commoner, and he accidentally became my anchor when I was learning my wolf control, but he had to leave so I've been going to Niall's cottage to seek out his scent to anchor my wolf." Louis admits because that's the truth of this. 

"Is he also a witch?" Marcus asks. 

"I don't know." Louis says because he can't be sure Harry is who he said he was. 

"I should have kept a better eye on you and I'm sorry I let you down." Marcus admits. 

"Not your fault." Louis tells him. 

"Uncle Richard how long have you known Niall was here?" Louis asks the man leaning against the far wall. 

"What makes you think I knew?" Richard responds. 

"You have spies everywhere, you said you cared for him so surely you kept tabs on his travels." Louis points out. 

"From the day he arrived." Richard tells them easily. 

"Why did he come here?" Louis asks. 

"Said it's the only place he felt at piece." 

"Did he know he's my brother?" 

"If he knew, he never said anything to me." 

"I'm just surrounded by liars aren't I. My parents, my uncle, my brother hell even my real father is a liar and I've never even met him." Louis says, still not sure how to process everything that's happening in his life right now. 

"Louis." His mum says gently. 

"No mum it's okay. You were all just trying to protect me, it just hurts more when the truth actually comes out." Louis says tasting the bitterness on his own tongue. 

"Is there anything else? I'd like to head up for some sleep." Louis says standing and looking at everyone in the room, he's really glad his siblings don't sit at the table since the wolves came or else they would have been present for all these awkward sittings. 

"No there's nothing for now and I'll make sure Lou Tesdale gives you an update on all that is discussed at the council meetings." Marcus says looking torn between protecting his so from these wolves or trying to save his people. Louis would never make him choose. 

"I'm still going through with this, and I won't let them push me around." Louis says as he leaves and heads to the room with Zayn and Niall. 

Not much has changed since he left them this afternoon except for the distinct beat of Zayn's heart. 

"I'm trying really hard to forgive you but I can't do it without you fighting back. I want to scream at you and shout it out before I lose it." Louis says softly as he walks over to the pair on the bed. 

"I think I'm going to make an ass out of myself and I might need someone in my corner." Louis takes a seat on the chair next to the bed 

"I miss him you know. I thought with time I wouldn't but it's starting to hurt, like there's this empty feeling in my chest and it's like I can't breath." Louis says pointing to his chest even though the wolf won't look at him. 

"You're the only one who understands what it's like to loose your anchor. I get it now, he grounded you because he's your anchor and you both loved each other. At least you still have his scent around you and he obviously loves you if he's so angry." Louis confesses, tears filling his eyes. 

"I can't remember his scent anymore." Louis feels tears in his eye. 

"I fell for him you know." Louis says wiping away a tear and clearing his throat. 

"Just tell him if he ever cared about me, he should never come back." Louis says softly and he hears the small whine coming from the wolf next to Zayn. 

\----

Turns out Lou Tesdale can be a pain in the ass sometimes. She is like a fly that you keep swatting away but it just won't go. Prince Edward is scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning and she keeps fussing over how Louis should present himself to his future mate and how he should stand so he doesn't look like he's challenging his future mate. 

"Also you should stop sharing your bed with your Liam, the Prince won't like that, he can be very possessive." Lou says from the closet trying to clear out all the clothes that have Liam's scent on them. 

"I'm not his Liam, we are family." Liam says yawning next to Louis under the covers. 

"To some wolves that doesn't mean anything." She says throwing out another item of clothing. 

"Stop throwing my shirts on the floor I quite like those." Liam says sitting up to rest on the headboard. 

"Then stop rubbing your scent over Edward's intended." She bites back as she throws another shirt. 

"I think you should give us a moment to at least be fully awake before barging in before the sun comes out." Liam says instead ignoring the rubbing his scent comment because his fox misses Niall and is letting his scent spread in hopes that it could scent the black wolf. 

"The sun is out." Lou says moving to the bed and pulls down their covers in an attempt to wake up a sleeping Louis. 

"I was so lazy to do that myself, Liam is like a furnace." Louis says as he snuggles up to Liam' stomach. 

"Are you feeling okay there buddy?" Liam asks softly placing a hand on Louis' forehead. 

"Just tired." Louis murmurs. 

"He's heating up, he might be coming down with something." Liam says concerned. 

"Dammit Louis you are not allowed to be sick, he arrives tomorrow! I promise never to bother you about satisfying his alpha needs or how to make pups so long as you get up right now and be healthy!" Lou says sounding worried and Louis just let's out a huff. 

"I don't think you were persuasive enough." Liam tries to joke. 

"This is not a joke you idiot! If the Prince gets here and his intended is sick it would look like I failed in taking care of him. You get sick because of bacteria and the cold and those are things I should be able to keep away from him. I've only had him for three days and already I've made him sick." She says sitting down on the floor on top of Liam's shirts. 

"I doubt that's how they'll see it, you can't prevent people from getting sick. Also aren't you just a domestic adviser?" Liam questions curiously this is an over reaction to a fever. 

"I'm more of an all rounder adviser and care giver." She says sounding overwhelmed for the first time since she started this job. 

"Maybe you should get him some porridge, that could be a start." Liam says, trying to help. 

"Yeah I could get him that and maybe the healer has something to give him." Lou says sounding more confident. 

Louis does not get better instead he becomes more irritated by everything and everyone. There's this pang in his chest and he can't get rid of it, his emotions are all over the place and his wolf wants to run. 

"Louis you have to eat." Liam says softly running a hand through his hair. 

"Just stop trying to feed me and cuddle me." Louis says hiding under the covers. 

"What's this about?" Liam asks giving up trying to feed Louis who hasn't eaten anything the whole day. 

"I don't know." Louis admits because he can't pinpoint what's really bothering him. 

"Is it the nerves? You're allowed to be scared." Liam tells him. 

"I'm not scared." 

"Are you sad then?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you think could make you feel better?" Liam asks as he cuddles behind Louis. 

Louis knows the answer to that is ridiculous, but it's what he's feeling. So he waits until he thinks Liam doesn't remember the question he asked and answers. 

"Harry." Louis says it so softly he doubts anyone would hear. 

Except Liam is cuddling him real close and he must hear it because he wraps his arms even tighter around Louis, trying to hold him together. 

\---

"Louis! Louis he's here it's time to wake up!" Lou shouts removing the covers off the sleeping prince before she smacks Liam behind the head who sits up instantly. 

"The next time you do that I will snap your hand off." Liam says voice groggy with sleep. 

"There won't be a next time alpha cause the prince is here." Lou tells him as she shakes Louis awake again. 

"What is it with wolves and waking up in the middle of the night." Liam says glancing at the curtains that show it's still dark out. 

"Its dawn. Now help me get him in the tub, he needs to clean off your scent." Lou says going to stand by the tub with water. 

"I'm not taking his clothes off." Liam points out still trying to shake a sleepy Louis awake. 

"Fine dump him in like that we don't have time!" Lou says and Liam picks Louis up and deposits him in the tub and Louis wakes up with a screech. 

"Are fucking kidding me this water is cold!" He shouts trying to stand up. 

"It's the only way I could think of to shock you into looking alive. Now hurry the prince is by the gate everyone is waiting on you." Lou says quickly as she pours lavender smelling oils over Louis' body witch cause him to sneeze. 

"Don't sneeze when we get outside please just look healthy." Lou pleads as she undresses Louis. 

"Why are you so scared I'll embarrass you?" Louis questions, worried that she might be afraid of the prince.

"I'm not scared. I just made a bet that could be very beneficially if I win." Lou say sounding excited. 

"What's the bet?" Louis asks. 

"I'm not telling." She responds. 

Louis just coughs and sneezes multiple times. 

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you." She deadpans as she hands him a drying gown. 

 

"Fine. I bet that Edward is going to be overly attracted to you just based on looks and scent." She admits giving Louis the clothes she picked out three days ago. 

"There's a bet going on?" Louis asks surprised as Lou rubs more oils on his skin that make his nose twitch. 

"I swear I didn't know till yesterday." Liam says coming into the room already dressed. 

"What are others betting?" He questions curiously. 

"That you'll both despise each and this whole thing will crumble." She admits smiling. 

"Wow." Is all Louis can say. 

"I know. They are going to make me real happy when they have to pay up cause Edward is going to like you. Okay that's perfect guessed dressed so we can do your hair." Lou says happily. 

There's a knock at the door announcing that it's time. 

"Shit shit shit. I'm sure he won't notice your hair it's dark out right." She tries to reassure herself. 

"Now you admit it's dark out." Liam says by the door. 

"Why are you still here with that lonely alpha scent go away before you contaminate my Louis." Lou shoos Liam as Louis tucks in his white shirt and adds the waist coat. 

"Can I not wear the coat, I'm already feeling hot and I might just sweat off all these oils." Louis says looking at himself in the mirror. 

"Yeah that's okay. Now come on let's go." Lou says as she pushes him to the door. 

Louis' nose is clogged from the smells of the oils and it's irritating him. He can already see everyone waiting by the double doors that lead to the font steps and his legs feel heavy. 

"Hey love, you still look pale and you're sweating." His mother says as she feels his temperature. 

"Everything will be okay we're all here to support you and we love you so much." She says as she gives him a hug and his father joins in as usual. Liam looks like he might join in but Lou grabs his arm with quite a lot of strength for an omega. "Not another step alpha." She says softly. 

The doors start to open and Louis can't make out any scents, these damn oils covering his body and since he got this random fever his senses have weakened slightly. 

"I need to sneeze." He warns before he lets out sneeze after sneeze. He can hear "now that's just great" from Lou but that doesn't stop his sneezing. 

When it finally subsides everyone is already facing the door with wolf council up front and his parents right behind. 

Louis lets out one more sneeze before everything crashes around him. 

There's this scent in the air, this really strong alpha scent that is so familiar but his sure he's never smelt it before and it's like with each breath the gap in his chest fills up and he can breathe clearly for the first time in three day. 

He goes dizzy with the scent and has to hold onto the wall to stay upright. That's when he feels it, slick between his ass cheeks and he lets out a whimper. He recognises that scent now, it might be stronger than he remembers, it's more wolf than human. 

"Louis can you hear me we have to back to your chambers. You are going into heat." Lou says as she tries to support Louis' weight. 

Louis wants to cry because he's here, why is he here with them, Louis can't see him but his scent is enough to tell Louis that it's him. 

"Liam?" Louis questions voice already sounding broken. 

"Yeah Louis I'm right behind you." Liam says from somewhere Louis can't see since he shut his eyes. 

"You need to tell him to leave. He's here and I don't why but he needs to leave." Louis says as his legs try to give out. 

"Who's here Louis?" Liam asks sounding closer then he was last time. 

"He needs to leave!" Louis says opening his eyes to find Liam right in front of him. 

"Tell me who it is and I'll tell him to leave." Liam pleads looking worried. 

"Harry." He says voice breaking at the name and he hopes his eyes are enough to let Liam know how important it is that he leaves. 

Harry can't be here. Especially not on the day he meets Edward. This could ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking so long for them to meet but it will happen. It already has.


	10. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been afraid of writing this chapter, I hope it comes out okay, it's been haunting me but I finally wrote it.

Louis is back in his chambers writhing in his sheets, his heat was triggered by Harry's scent there's no way it wasn't because of it. His wolf is whining to be closer to him and the fact that he's still in the castle is not helping. 

"Why is the heat blocker not working?" Louis questions a worried looking Lou who is standing at the edge of the bed. 

"I think you're responding to the prince. It's means you are compatible, like how true mates would be. So the blocker will take some time to work." Lou says softly. 

"Where's Liam. I need to talk to Liam." Louis says trying to refrain form touching his aching cock, he very well won't pleasure himself at the thought of Harry. 

"You can talk to him once your brain clears and your pheromones stop leaking out into the air. The poor alpha won't be able to breathe." Lou says gently. 

Louis really hates his omega body right now but he hates that Harry is in his home right now more, why would he be here with the council and his scent is clearly that of an alpha wolf. The scent is so strong it's overpowering everyone else's. 

Harry lied about being human, why does everybody lie to him, he hates how much his wolf aches to have Harry around. He hates Harry because he put him through so much, he let Louis love him only to leave without a word and now to come back as part of the wolf council and be a wolf himself makes Louis so angry. 

But that anger is not enough to overshadow the relief from the ache that used to be in his chest and Louis wishes it was, because being angry is much better than being hopeful. 

It's late afternoon that the blockers start to work and Louis feels exhausted having spent the whole day resisting the urge to work his angry cock even though Lou kept telling him it's only natural and he shouldn't shy away from such pleasure. But he refused to give in, the guilty would make all of this worse. 

"You need to take a bath then we can do the official meet when you are ready." Lou says as she picks out some clothes for Louis to wear. 

Louis sits in the bath and is surprised the water is still warm. He can still make out Harry's scent and a scent of anger that's coming off of Liam. 

"I need to speak to Liam first." Louis says as he rubs a sponge over his own body, only for Lou to take over and scrub him. 

"You can't have Liam in your room just moments after your heat subsides, your scents will mingle in a way that could be miss interpreted by the prince when he meets you." Lou says as she scrubs Louis clean. 

Louis gets dressed in black pants and a white shirt with a dark green coat that reaches his knees and has his house crest just above his heart. Lou adds a red silk scarf around his neck to complete the look and smoothed his hair out with some gel. 

"Okay you look good, you will smell amazing to him thanks to that lingering heat scent. Are you ready?" She asks. 

"I need to speak to Liam first." 

"Louis." Lou pleads with her eyes. 

"I'm not going anywhere till I talk to him." Louis says moving to take a seat on his chair. 

"Fine. Go ahead and insult the prince it's not like I didn't warn you." Lou says as she leaves the room. 

Louis just wants to be prepared for when he sees Harry, he doesn't want his desire to be near him show. 

"Did you tell him to leave Liam?" Louis asks the moment Liam comes into the room. 

"I couldn't. There was no time it's just better if you talk to him." Liam says avoiding eye contact. 

"You had the whole day to tell him and I'd rather not be anywhere near him. Not right now. Not with my intended here." Louis says standing up to look at himself in the mirror. He looks tired and worn out, eyes still glassy. 

"I think everything will make sense when you talk to him. Just try not to react too harshly especially since no one knows you've met before." Liam says gently. 

"Why can't you look at me and why are you so angry?" Louis questions the alpha fox. 

"I don't want to lie to you, so please just go out there and meet your intended. Please." Liam says now looking Louis in the eye. 

"Is he part of council?" Louis asks. 

"Yes. Please can we go." Liam pleads. 

"Okay fine but I don't know how to pretend like I've never met him." Louis admits. 

"Just try not to scream at him. That would be a start." Liam advises. 

"He broke my heart Liam." Louis says softly. 

"I know. Just try to stay calm.... And I'm sorry." Liam says and leaves the room and Lou returns with a small smile. 

"We ready?" She asks looking hopeful. 

Louis nods and follows Lou quietly. 

They are waiting outside the throne room the doors still closed and Louis can make out Harry's scent with the rest of the wolves council. It comforts Louis a little bit when he smells anxiety from Harry. 

"Louis are you feeling strong enough to go through with this, I'm sure I can convince the council to postpone till tomorrow." Marcus says voice laced with concern. 

"Let's just get this over with." Louis says trying to stay calm the sooner the introductions are done the sooner he can go back to his chambers. 

The guards open the double doors and the fox council in the front starts to move with Louis walking at the back waiting till he's called forward. 

Their presence is announced and everyone's attention in the room focuses on the fox council walking in. Louis is counting tiles on the floor to keep his heart from giving him away. 

"The wolf council presents Edward Harrison Styles, heir to the Kingdom of France, the Prince of wolves and future King of both wolves and foxes." One of the wolf council members announces, Benson Louis recognises the voice. 

"The fox council presents Louis William Tomlinson-Payne, heir to the kingdom of England, the Prince of foxes and future King of both foxes and wolves." Their adviser announces. 

"You may both step forward and meet." Richard says and Louis sees everyone step aside and he looks up. 

His eyes meet Harry and he looks to both his sides only to find Harry is in the centre and is moving forward. He's wearing a black shirt and pants, and also has a white silk scarf over his shoulders and the scarf has the Styles crest. 

Louis moves forward slowly waiting for prince Edward to step forward. 

Harry moves till he's in the middle of the room and Louis is right in front of him, Louis' heart picks up on its own even though Louis tries really hard to stay calm. 

"I don't understand." He whispers under his breath. 

"Greetings my prince, it is an honour to make your acquaintance. I hope you find it in you to forgive me for barging in so much sooner than it was intended." Harry or Edward or whatever his name is speaks holding out his hand for Louis to take, and Louis wants to laugh because his life is a joke. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now." Louis says softly because he can't believe the nerve of this wolf, his intended is a liar just like half of the people he knows. 

"Prince Louis I assure you I didn't foresee any of this." Harry Edward says looking a bit panicked. 

"I'm such an idiot. So gullible, typical innit." Louis says his anger coming to the surface. 

"Could we have the room." Harry Edward speaks to to everyone in the throne room looking agitated. 

"Of course Prince Edward." Benson agrees as he leads the rest of the wolf council out of the room. It's Harry's right as an alpha to speak to his intended in private if he feels the need to comfort the omega. 

"Louis?" King Marcus questions to make sure his son is okay with this. 

"It's okay father. I can hold my own." Louis assures him and everyone clears out with Liam giving Louis a sad smile before the door closes. 

"Louis." Harry Edward says as he makes to touch Louis' arm. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Louis says fighting his wolf instinct to lean into the touch. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know any of this would have happened." Harry Edward says eyes pleading. 

"Which part are you sorry for!?" Louis asks harshly. 

"A lot of them, most of them." Harry Edward says softly. 

"What do I even call you?" Louis asks trying to control his temper. 

"I'd prefer if you called me Harry, I always want to be Harry to you." Harry says voice still as gentle as Louis remembers 

It's that alpha wolf scent that's surrounding him that makes him different and Louis feels his anger rising at the thought. 

"Harry left with no explanation, and it turns out Harry is a liar!" Louis says bitterly. 

"It's still me Louis." Harry Edward says stepping closer. 

"No you're not! It's not you! This-" Louis points an angry finger at Harry. 

"This is another version of you, you're a fucking prince of wolves. This whole time I've been afraid, wishing and hoping Harry would come back instead you turnout to be Edward! Did you know!?" Louis asks angrily. 

"I didn't know when I met you, that this is what my father intended to do." Harry responds. 

"When did you find out?"

"When I went back home, to France." Harry admits. 

"I still can't believe you so blatantly lied to me, did you even care? Did it even mean anything?" Louis asks tired of this fight already. 

"It meant everything to me! Don't ever question that!" Harry says harshly. 

"You lied to me!" Louis screams back. 

"I didn't know!" Harry says just as loud. 

"That's your fucking problem isn't it, you don't get it!" Louis says sounding resigned. 

"I don't know what you want me to say." Harry says. 

"I don't know either but you haven't said it yet." Louis admits. 

"We are getting married in a week." Harry says softly. 

"I fucking know that!" Louis bites back. 

"I'm sorry Louis." Harry says again. 

"You don't know what you're sorry for Harry. So don't ever say it again until you know." Louis says straightening himself. 

There's a light knock on the door and it brings Louis back to reality. 

"Prince Edward is not the same as Harry. That's why I want to be Harry to you." Harry pleads, stepping closer. 

"That's not enough." Louis says as the doors open and Liam is there looking concerned. 

"Everyone is having tea in the gardens." Liam says looking at Louis with intent. 

"Liam-" Harry starts. 

"Don't. Don't waste your breath. Prince Edward." Liam cuts Harry off. 

"You can still call me Harry." Harry says softly. 

"I'd rather not. Louis would you rather skip the tea?" Liam asks. 

"No. I'd rather watch Edward pretend that he's never met me." Louis says walking to the doors without another glance back at Harry. 

He hates how he still refers to him as Harry in his head, but he knows it's not him, this Harry is a liar just like everyone else. 

"Oh son great of you to finally join us." King Styles says sat on one of the many small tables in the garden. 

"Just had to familiarise myself with the scent of my intended." Harry says taking a seat next to Nicholas. 

"I'd think after your reaction to his heat you'd be more than familiar." Nicholas whispers to Harry, only Louis is sure he intended that everyone hear. 

"Nick." Harry says and Nicholas puts his hands up in surrender. 

"So prince Edward how are you enjoying England so far?" King Marcus questions trying to make conversation with the prince. 

"From what I've seen it's a really beautiful kingdom, might want a tour of the place sometime soon." Harry says glancing at Louis before turning back to the king. They not even sharing the same round table but he feels too close for Louis' comfort. 

"I'm sure prince Louis would love to show you around, we could never keep him in these walls he loves the outdoors. I'm certain there are some lovely parts he could show you." King Marcus encourages and turns to his son. 

"That's a lovely idea. What do you think my prince?" Harry asks like it's nothing. 

"I haven't been allowed outside these walls till my intended arrives. Are you give me permission to go out?" Louis asks the prince. 

"I don't think you need my permission to go out and it's good for your wolf to go for a run now and again." Harry says without missing a beat. 

"That's all I needed to hear. If I may be excused I'm taking my wolf for a run." Louis says getting up and he can see the disapproving look from his mother and looks away. 

"It's not safe for you to go alone." Harry says getting up from his seat. 

"No worries prince, Liam will take good care of me." Louis responds already facing away from Harry. 

"Prince Louis, I would be failing you as your alpha if I don't take care of you especially so close to our wedding." Harry says voice stern. 

"Liam has been doing a great job of protecting me, I'd rather keep him." Louis says walking away. 

"Edward." King Styles says in warning, Louis can only imagine how disappointed he is by his son inability to control the omega. 

"With all due respect prince Louis, let me take you." Harry says voice demanding. 

Louis doesn't even reply just starts walking to the gates that lead back to the castle, Liam starts walking to catch up. 

"Louis don't do this. He'll have to make you submit." Lou whispers when Louis makes it to the gate, she grabs his arm eyes pleading. 

"He wouldn't dare." Louis says, and he knows he's challenging Harry right now but he doesn't care. Harry has no right, he has no honour and for that he doesn't deserve Louis' obedience.

"This is not a fox challenging a wolf, it's an omega challenging an alpha, even you know that's a stupid thing to do." Lou says walking next to Louis as they exit the gardens, Liam following close behind. 

Louis feels angry and for the fist time his wolf feels the anger as well, his wolf wants to run, Louis knows that feeling is just his wolf instinct wanting an alpha to chase him. 

"Louis no omega runs unless they want to get caught. Whatever you do don't get caught." Liam advises as they make it down the hall towards the passage that leads outside. 

"Louis!" Louis hears Harry scream and he knows his coming for him. 

"I don't plan on getting caught." Louis says before he starts to run and goes through the dark corridor that leads to the forest outside the castle. 

Louis shifts the moment he makes it outside letting his wolf take over and he runs, anger being the driver of his paws as they touch the ground. 

He doesn't need to turn around to know Harry has shifted, his alpha scent intensifies the moment he shifts, the alpha wanting to show dominance and releasing an overwhelming amount of alpha scent. 

Louis runs through the trees ducking under branches and becoming one with his wolf, he's missed this feeling of being in control, his wolf runs faster not intending to be caught anytime soon. Louis doesn't want to submit. Not to him. Not to a liar. 

He hears the growl that Harry lets out the moment Louis increases his speed, maybe he has a chance of out running Harry, the growls increase and that's when Louis realises the other scent in the air, it's Liam and he must be running behind Harry. 

Liam lets out a warning growl of his own, and Louis knows that was a bad idea. 

Liam just accidentally challenged Harry for Louis. 

Louis can smell the distinct smell of rage coming from the two alpha's behind him and Harry stops chasing him and turns to face Liam who comes to a halt. 

Harry growls and Liam matches his growls just as angry and challenging. Louis can't believe how stupid Liam is being right now, to challenge an alpha for his mate is dangerous and Harry could seriously hurt him because it goes against every instinct to ignore a challenge. 

Harry charges for Liam and the idiot runs toward him. Louis has to run back to them, he can't leave Liam alone with an aggressive alpha wolf who feels unwanted and challenged. 

Harry takes the first hit, claws out as he strikes Liam across the face.

Louis does the only thing he knows can stop an alpha in rage, he whines and the instinct to protect an omega causes both alphas to turn their attention back to Louis. 

Harry's wolf with dark fur like his hair with glowing green eyes does not look convinced, anger still rolling off of him in waves. 

"Louis don't." Liam says now shifted back to human form, and Louis makes out the scent of shame coming from him. Harry turns to growl angrily at Liam before turning his attention back to Louis. 

Louis presents his neck in submission and Harry roars as he moves forward Louis challenges him a little bit and picks his head up proudly. Harry doesn't waist anytime jumping on him both of them falling to the ground and Harry growls above Louis for submission and Louis relents. 

Louis bares his neck for Harry who sinks his teeth in. Louis knows from years of studying that when an omega challenges an alpha, the consequence is being bitten to show submission and the bite is supposed to calm the omega. 

But it's also supposed to show that the alpha is still stronger and can easily overpower an omega who is out of place. A submission bite is humiliating for an omega, it's shows disobedience. 

Louis feels the effects of the bite the moment Harry sinks his teeth in his neck, the longer the alpha takes to remove his teeth the longer the mark will last and that's an indicator of how displeased they are with the omega's behaviour. 

Louis' anger subsides as the bite takes, and he shifts, his wolf no longer wanting to challenge the alpha but Harry keeps his teeth sinked into Louis' neck. 

Louis doesn't know how long it takes for Harry to feel satisfied with his bite before he withdraws his teeth and shifts. 

They lie there on the ground panting for breath, both naked and sweating from the run, Harry has his face tucked near the bite on Louis' neck. They have never been this close yet so far from each other and Louis feels tears in his eyes and blinks at the night sky above them. 

"Louis." Harry breathes out softly. 

"I hate you." Louis replies tears falling from his eyes. 

Harry picks his head up to look Louis in the eye and uses one hand to wipe away a fallen tear. 

"Please." Harry begs shaking his head of curls like he can't believe it himself, he's humiliated Louis in the worst possible way. 

"Get of me." Louis tells him softly, tears falling uncontrollably. 

Harry's scent is that of shame but that does little to comfort him right now. 

"Okay." Harry agrees untangling his limbs from Louis' and stands holding out his hand for Louis to take, Louis ignores it and stands on his own. 

Liam is still letting off a scent of anger, back to his fox form. 

"Enough li just stop." Louis tells him and starts walking back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. I got it out as soon as I could, didn't want to make you all wait anymore.


	11. Nothing but the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In know I have been missing for so long and nothing can make up for it but I haven't had the time to write. Hope this at least is still worth the read. Please let me know if you are still interested. Thank you for sticking with me through my life struggles I will try to update when I can.

Louis feels helpless, he doesn't want to feel sorry for himself, surely he had this coming being the son of a liar and being raised by parents who lied to him, falling for a liar shouldn't be so surprising.

He is currently laying face first on his bed drowning in his own tears because this damn bite is making him emotional. Under normal circumstances of a submission bite, the omega finds comfort by being near the alpha that bit them seeking their approval and nurturing.

These aren't normal circumstances, but Louis still has that ache to be comforted by the alpha.

"Louis you need to eat something." Lou says from the side of the bed somewhere and Louis doesn't have the strength to respond.

"It's been two days Louis please." Lou says sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Okay do you want to hear some good news?" Lou carts on with more gusto than necessary.

Louis really just wants to drown in his emotions and not discuss anything or anyone else. He's tired of fighting a battle he's ordained to lose.

"Good news first, Zayn woke up.... Wait is that good news for you? I don't know the terms of your friendship with him... You're not responding like I thought you would." Lou says like she's thinking.

Louis feels some relief that the wolf is safe but it's not enough to shift this emotional tempest he is under.

His wolf is miserable, like that’s the only emotion it feels, fucking wretchedness.

There's a knock at the door and Louis knows it's Liam from his scent.

"So I'm just going to head out, maybe try to find something more appetising. Oh and Louis, I won the bet so... it must mean something right?" Lou says as she gets off the bed and the doors open with Liam walking in silently.

Liam doesn't speak for so long Louis thinks he might not actually be there. He just sits in the chair next to the bed starring at his hands.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Liam starts.

"I wasn't thinking and involved myself and something that-"

"I'm just angry Louis. I've always been angry at them you know." Liam says in one breath.

"It's easier to be angry. It's always been easier for me to be angry rather than deal with everything." Liam admits sounding stoic.

He stares at Louis in bed before he continues.

"You understand why I'm angry right, because they are here Louis, the one's that took him away from me are here and I'm supposed to be welcoming-" Liam quiets down as there's a hard knock at the door.

Louis already knows who’s outside that door and he whimpers, it's the scent of his anchor, his mate, his alpha and his wolf wants nothing but to be closer. This bite is not making his self-control from leaning in any easier.

The doors open to reveal Niall with Harry following awkwardly behind, Louis turns his head towards the door just to get a better sniff of the alphas scent.

"What are you-" Liam tries to question.

"I'm not here for you and I couldn't stand out there any longer as you place blame on those who aren't here to defend themselves." Niall says coldly, not looking Liam in the eye though.

"It's soundproofed." Liam says, referring to the room.

"I'm a witch." Niall responds turning his attention to Louis.

"I know you're pretty pissed, and you probably hate me but I need you to feel better so we can have a proper talk. So I brought Harry with me." Niall says as he pulls Harry closer to the bed.

"Don't be mad but having him close will speed up the healing of the bite, the more apart you are, the more emotional you feel." Niall explains as he pushes Harry to sit at the edge of the bed.

Louis feels like leaping onto him and wrapping himself in his scent.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Liam speaks up, his scent getting bitter from seeing the two wolves in Louis' room.

"Liam can you stop projecting for a moment and let him do this one thing." Niall says with a glare.

"I'm not projecting; I just don't think the alpha that did this to him should not be around him right now." Liam says pointedly looking at Harry.

"You're still not angry at me.” Niall begins.

“I thought you were but no. You're angry at everyone else except me and you're projecting that anger and it's not working out very well. So if you could kindly not interfere again I'd appreciate it." Niall says turning away from Liam to crouch by Louis' bed to look him in the eye.

"He needs to be touching you. Just a hand on you, please Louis… Just shake your head no if you really don't want to do this." Niall says looking sincere.

Louis doesn't move, if he can get rid of this feeling of hurt he'll have to endure having Harry so close.

Harry moves so he's lying in front of Louis on the bed, and he tentatively moves his hand and places it on Louis' bare shoulder.

The effect is almost instantaneous and Louis shuts his eyes as more tears fall out, he's body shaking with relief. When Louis opens his eyes they meet with Harry's.

Harry doesn't say anything but his eyes tell a different story, he looks exhausted like somehow this affected him too, Louis doesn't know if this bite affects alpha's but a part of him hopes Harry can feel his aching.

He doesn't know how long it takes for it to work but he shuts he's eyes and falls asleep for the first time in two days. When he wakes up its dark outside and Harry is still lying next to him wide awake.

When he regains consciousness he knows it worked because he gets pissed at Harry for looking at him with those eyes, like he hadn't wronged Louis in the worst possible way.

"I think Louis has had enough of his presence." Liam speaks up from behind Louis probably picking up on the scent of anger.

"I'm not blaming you for what happened on that run, all I'm saying is work on your own problems before you ruin this for Louis." Niall says starkly.

"It was a mistake and you know it." Liam says quietly.

"It could have been prevented!" Niall shouts out and that shocks Louis.

"It wasn't on purpose." Liam says voice still low.

Louis feels like he's intruding on a private conversation but he doesn't have it in him to speak up yet.

"Can you fucking get angry at me!?" Niall bellows.

"I am angry. I've been angry this whole time. That's all I ever am." Liam says without much conviction.

"You're angry at the wolves outside because you think they did something to your father. You're angry at Harry for what he did to Louis. But you're not angry at me. Be angry at me because I'm angry at you." Niall says tiredly.

"I never want to be angry with you." Liam admits sadly.

"Can you at least talk to me li. Please?" Niall implores.

"Not yet." Liam says looking away.

"Whenever you are ready then. Just don’t wait till it’s too late. ." Niall settles softly, and walks back to the bed to speak to Louis.

"I think that should do it. Hopefully tomorrow morning you'll be ready to chew my head off." Niall says as he pulls Harry off the bed and they leave with Harry throwing one last glance at Louis on the bed.

Louis lies there listening to their retreating footsteps and he feels tired and sore from lying in this position for so long.

He opens his covers invitingly for Liam who takes off his boots and gets under them with no question.

\----

Louis wakes up to find Liam still fast asleep next to him, the room has an orange glow from the morning sun.

"Good you're awake." Lou says as she walks into the room.

"Morning." Louis says voice groggy from disuse.

"It's morning alright. How are you feeling?" Lou asks.

"I don't know but it's better than yesterday." Louis says as he stands to stretch.

"That's good enough for me." Lou says as she drags a chair in front of Louis and points for him to sit.

Louis is startled by the sudden action but takes a seat carefully nonetheless.

"You know I like you Louis, more than I like any other half fox, half wolf beings. But after what you did to Edward I'm starting to reconsider." Lou says starring pointedly at Louis.

"It's not-"

"No don't speak no excuses. All I'm saying is whatever privileged spoilt upbringing you might have had surely they taught you a thing or two about respect. I mean you disrespected one of the kindest wolves I know, in front of the most feared and respected wolf king. Edward acts all alpha male but he is as gentle as they come." Lou says as she starts brushing back Louis' hair.

"But the thing is whenever he shows that side of himself he gets hurt, so he keeps it bottled up until he feels safe with you. And you, prince Louis are off to a bad start. Not with just him but the entire council, many are already doubting this alliance, a few had faith in it, but after that stunt you are proving the masses right." Lou says pouring water she carried from the kitchens into the tub in the room.

"So as that bite heals remember this, this is an arrangement, don't make it personal if you can't speak to your intended in private. You may have your differences but don't you ever risk this alliance like that again. This is bigger than you and your comforts this is about the masses, our people and your people. Do well to remember that the next time you want to…act out." Lou says tossing a sponge into the tub.

"You are expected for breakfast with Liam. Also stop letting him sleep in your bed, he is scenting you, unintentionally, but he's scenting you and after what he did the other day I would advise he stops sleeping in your bed." Lou says and leaves Louis still seated on the chair.

Louis takes a quick bath and finds himself clothes to wear before he wakes Liam up. He really doesn't know how to react to what Lou said to him, it was quite a mouthful and it makes him feel a bit guilty for being so selfish. He knew that this whole arrangement wouldn’t be easy to go through with but he feels overwhelmed already.

Liam wakes up and stretches on the bed still yawning sleep away, eyes looking tired with dark rims.

There's a quick knock and Lou walks in closing the door behind herself.

"I forgot to add, whatever you do and however pissed you get don't mention your history with Edward. It would not work in your favour, just in case you were considering it." She says and opens the door and leaves again.

“How does she know?” Liam questions getting out the bed.

“I don’t know.” Louis says looking at the closed door.

“Weird, I’m just going to go get ready for breakfast, I think it’s going to be an awkward sitting.” Liam says as he gathers his clothes off the floor heading to the door.

Louis is nervous walking down to breakfast, he doesn’t know what to expect but he will not apologise for what happened, it may have been extreme but Harry had it coming. He pushed him too far and Louis is the one who still hurts, the bite no longer has an effect on his emotions but it still stings as a constant remind of who this Harry is. The bite now looking like a bruise above the collar of his shirt, even after trying to cover it up with the cape, it just wants to be seen.

At the table only his parents are there.

“Morning mum, dad...” Louis says puzzled at the emptiness in the room but also relieved.

Louis feels his appetite return the moment there is a plate of food in front of him, he starts with the freshly baked bread and eggs.

“So you don’t have anything to say for yourself.” His father asks as Louis tries to satisfy his hunger.

Louis stops eating and looks around the table, his parents both looking at him expectantly. He swallows his food and sips down some tea.

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say.” Louis confesses clearing his throat.

“An apology could be a start. Louis what you did the other day is beyond me, you humiliated this family in the most unexpected way. You behaved like we taught you nothing about respect, not just to an alpha but to another royal family. You haven’t been officially introduced to Queen Anne and yet you have disrespected her son in her presence without even acknowledging that she was there.” Marcus says sounding frustrated.

Louis has been so consumed by what is happening between him and Harry that he didn’t even note that other people had actually accompanied the wolf.

“We asked you time and time again if you could do this, if you were prepared to make the sacrifice and you said yes. You assured us you could handle it but after what I saw, it worries me Louis. So please son be honest with me, are you or are you not committed to this arrangement and are willing to compromise with your intended?”

Louis senses the eyes of his mother on him and he tries to gather his thoughts. He promised his family he could do this, this is not about him this is about the people, the ending of a war and the birth of a new way of life for all. He doesn’t have to love his intended, he just has to learn to tolerate him and be able to compromise for the sake of the people. A lot of soldiers have been able to return to their families already, there is still a long way to go before there is peace but he doesn’t want to risk that by being selfish.

“I am committed father.” Louis states trying to sound certain of his decision.

“I promise. I was just overwhelmed the other day and I let my emotions get the better of me. It won’t happen again.” Louis assures them and this time he means it.

He really doesn’t want to put this arrangement in jeopardy over his feelings being hurt. If Edward can pretend they have never met, what’s stopping Louis.

“We are not doing that anymore. You cannot just agree without telling us how you really feel, what caused you to react so harshly to the prince? He will be your mate and there is no coming back from that.” His father questions fretful.

Louis can’t lie, he won’t lie to his parents there are enough lies going around and he wants no part of it.

“Prince Edward used to be a friend of mine, and he never mentioned his background or upbringing. So I was caught off guard when I saw him and I would rather not go into further details about this, but just know that I am committed to this arrangement. I will go through with this wedding and I will be happy the day all our soldiers return home and reunited with their families.” Louis says with conviction.

“Okay love but if you feel overwhelmed and need a moment to breathe don’t be afraid to excuse yourself. Your mental health and stability is just as important.” Joanna says rising from her chair to embrace her son.

Louis can sense how torn they both feel, like they could be blaming themselves for what is happening to their son and Louis doesn’t know how to reassure them that he is stronger than he looks and can handle this. So long as he doesn’t make it personal. He can handle this.

Liam joins them for breakfast after they have all completed their meals and he sits at his usual chair next to Louis.

“Thank you for finally joining us Liam. There are a few things I would like to discuss.” Marcus says looking between the two boys.

“We have been disrespectful to Prince Edward and it is time we correct our mistakes. Liam you can no longer share a bed with Louis since your fox is so unsettled, and having challenged the prince it does not paint a good picture for you to be so constantly scenting him.” Marcus says looking at both his son and nephew.

“The wedding is in ten days and in that time Louis you are to spend as much time as possible with prince Edward getting acquainted, as it is expected for an engaged couple. Tomorrow night the engagement ball will take place and you are to be seen happy together. Some of the locals will be present and many have travelled in hopes to see this arrangement fail, so you need a united front with your intended. So with that in mind you will spend the day with him and learn to tolerate his presence without giving off that scent of melancholy and hostility. Letting him scent mark you would be advantageous to the cause.”

“Whilst the two of you do that Liam here will go back to the training grounds to fight off his anger, it is not healthy to be that angry at everyone and it will have dire consequences if it’s not dealt with accordingly.” Marcus concludes.

“No one will believe anything we try to portray at the ball so long as I have this mark on my neck.” Louis points out.

“That mark just means you have learnt a lesson and has nothing to do with your future with Edward. All couples have disagreements, you are no different.” His father comforts.

“Now if you could excuse us we have a meeting with the rest of council.”

“If you need to talk Louis please don’t hesitate to come to me, my door is always open for you love.” His mother tells him as she pecks him on the forehead and leaves the room.

“It was never intentional you know… the scenting thing." Liam admits.

"I know."

"I'm still so in love with him and I don't know how I should feel about that."

"Me too." Louis agrees, and they may be talking about different people but Louis still has those feelings for Harry, which is stupid but it's the truth and it's the closest he has ever been to admitting them out loud.

\----

"It's beautiful out here." Edward speaks up from behind Louis as they look at the sun waking up the garden.

Louis could sense Edward before he even made it outside the castle, the bite making him hyper aware of the alphas whereabouts.

"Yeah." Louis agrees with a shaky breath, having the alpha so close makes him want to cuddle up against him.

"I was told to meet you here." Edward says looking around them.

"Yes. We are engaged so we need to be seen together... doing things." Louis tries to speak through the ache at his bite, now emphasised with the alpha being so close.

"Louis." Edward pleads like he feels what Louis has decided, that it's new now, and he will treat him like any other.

Louis is letting Harry go and he will learn to accept Edward.

"Edward...please don't." Louis says as his eyes get glassy.

Edward quickly sits on the bench next to him looking straight at Louis.

"Don't call me that, I'm Harry to you I'll always be Harry." Edward says urgently like it’s important that Louis remembers that.

"Harry would not do what you have done." Louis says tears trailing down his cheeks.

His bite aches even more.

"Oh Louis." Edward says as he places a hand on Louis' neck right where the bite is. Louis whimpers at the touch and his forehead falls onto Edward's chest and he inhales deeply.

He wants to cover himself up with this scent, it feels like breathing after holding your breath for a long time.

Louis cries against Edwards chest as he rubs circles on his back, Louis feels like he's mourning the person he loves and that scares him because he's still not ready to let Harry go. But he knows he can't look at Edward and Harry as the same person, this version of Harry lies too much for Louis to forgive.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Louis. I know it's hard to believe anything I say but just know I never wanted to hurt you. Never you." Edward soothes and Louis lets himself cry. It's time to let go.

They sit like that with Louis cradled against Edward’s chest for what feels like forever, they are startled apart by someone clearing their throat and Louis quickly wipes away his tears.

"Mother." Edward says looking surprised.

"I believe I haven't officially met your intended." Queen Anne says looking directly at Louis, her gaze lingering on the bite on his neck.

She's dressed in royal gowns and she looks so young and beautiful her dark hair tied up into a stylish bun.

"Yes of course mother this is Louis." Edward rushes out quickly.

Louis clears his throat, "A pleasure to meet you Queen Anne." Louis says bowing his head in respect.

"We are soon to be family, call me Anne."

"I'm not here to disrupt I just wanted to ask if Louis would join me for tea sometime today?" Anne questions with a warm smile.

"Would you like me to join you, seeing as I need to spend as much time with Louis as possible." Harry interjects before Louis can reply.

"Well that's up to Louis isn't?" Anne points the question at Louis.

Louis looks between the two and he really doesn't know which would be worse, but maybe Edward can play buffer.

"Anything is fine with me, not particularly picky on the matter." Louis says voice still a bit hoarse from the crying earlier.

"Well then I guess Edward you can join us." Anne says calmly.

"That's lovely." Edward responds with a smile Louis can't reciprocate.

"Are you happy?" Anne asks looking at Louis.

"Pardon?" Louis asks startled by the question.

"Are you happy?" She repeats.

"There are things that make me happy." Louis states after much thought because he really doesn't know.

"This arrangement won't make you happy." Anne says.

"I didn't say that." Louis argues quietly.

"No I'm telling you it won't make you happy, not right now anyways. That's why it's arranged, with time you will find your happiness when you look at your pups or you see the worth of giving up your choice to choose your own life. Don't look at Edward and expect him to make you happy because if that is going to be your measure of happiness you'll forever be miserable." Anne says voice stern.

"I could make him happy mother don't be so cynical about it." Edward says slightly appalled.

"You keep secretes Edward, it's your worst quality but you also can't defend yourself when you get caught. That's not how marriage works so work on being honest before raising Louis' hopes for nothing." Anne says looking at her son.

"Can we leave Louis out of this mother, wouldn't want to let your motherly perspective ruin our first day bonding." Harry says with a tight smile but his eyes giving her a glare.

Anne looks between the two of them and Louis can't look her in the eye whilst Harry glares pointedly.

"Oh Edward you care for him." Anne states and her shoulders sag with the statement.

"Mother please." Harry says looking worried.

"I raised a fool. Why do you keep letting these things happen to you?” She says sounding disappointed.

Harry's says nothing to that and Anne stares him down with a shake of her head.

"I'll send a servant to call you when I'm ready for tea. Louis." She's nods and leaves.

"What did she mean-"

"Nothing important. Let's take a walk." Harry says and starts walking further into the garden.

"It's never going to work you know." Louis says quietly while he follows Harry.

"What do you mean?" Edward enquires looking ahead.

"Us. If you keep things from me. I hate that and I know this is just an arrangement but a lot of people will benefit from it so we need to make it work." Louis says strolling with Edward down the garden path the sun glowing above them.

"Ask me one question and I promise to be as honest with my answer as I possibly can."

Louis takes a moment to think. He could ask why he lied about who he was, why did he come here in the first place, what did his mother mean by him letting these things happen to him.

"If you are friends with Zayn and Niall how come your father treated them so cruelly?" Louis asks knowing that's not the question Edward was waiting for.

This is no longer personal but he wants to know as much as he can about the witch.

"You have one question. Are you sure?" Edward asks looking baffled.

"I'm sure." Louis states.

"Niall was Zayn's friend first, their fathers knew each other and they lived relatively close to each other. Then Zayn and his father came to live with us in France and we became almost like family." Edward says turning to face Louis.

"Some parts of this story are not mine to tell but you already know how my father feels about witches, and finding out how close Zayn and Niall were, he never treated Zayn the same. So our best bet was to keep both Niall and Zayn away from my father." Edward concludes looking past louis' shoulder.

"There is more to this than you're telling me. If Zayn lived with your family, then something more than being friends with Niall would have caused your father to despise him so much. That was my real question what did Zayn do?" Louis enquired.

"You ask too many questions." Edward states.

"You said I could ask."

"I said one question and the rest of that is not my story to tell." Edward says stepping forward, raising his hand barely touching louis' cheek.

"What are you doing?" Louis questions the action.

"Can I touch you?" Edward asks softly.

"Edward you can't just-"

"I need to scent you, combine our scents. You still smell like him."

"Liam?"

"Yes."

"Fine just make it quick." Louis said unable to help his increase in heartbeat.

Edward steps forward finally making contact with Louis' skin. It's gentle and Louis curses himself for leaning into the touch, Edward moves his hand to Louis' neck thumb caressing his pulse point and Louis shudders.

Louis closes his eyes, he needs to remember that this is an arrangement and he doesn't need to get hurt all over again because of Edward.

"I never meant to hurt you." Edward whispers softly.

"It's too late for that now isn't it." Louis croaks out barely audible.

They stand in the middle of the garden just staring into each other's eyes and for a moment louis thinks maybe Harry is still behind those eyes but he knows that would lead to more disappointment so he steps back and clears his throat.

"I think I'll go to the training grounds:" Louis says turning to walk away.

"I'd love to join you." Edward says walking beside Louis.

"It wasn't an invite." Louis clarifies as Edward follows him nonetheless.

They walk in silence until they hear swords beating against each other. In the wooden ring is Liam fighting three soldiers at once his black outfit covered in blood and torn in more places than not.

Louis spots Niall and Zayn watching from the barriers and goes to join them.

Liam seems to be angered by Louis or Edwards presence if the growl he gives out before dropping his sword and clawing his way through both soldiers is anything to go by, both falling to the ground like sacks of potatoes.

Liam makes eye contact with Zayn before letting out an alpha growl and shifting into his form. He keeps turning around on the spot like doesn't know where to go or what to do with himself.

Zayn steps forward a little like he wants to protect Niall in case Liam tries to hurt him. But that only aggravates the alpha more.

"Liam stop." Louis says trying to let his voice remain calm.

Liam is now intently staring at Niall with intention and Niall is glaring back not backing down.

"Niall just get out of here." Zayn more or less orders voice worried.

"Niall don't move, he's just confused you smell so much like Zayn." Louis says raising his hands in surrender and stepping closer to Liam.

"He smells like you Louis! So I don't think he has any room to judge." Niall says with confidence, starring Liam down.

Liam is growling under his breath and he looks moments away from ripping Zayn's throat out.

"Niall you know what you need to do, just yesterday you wanted to solve your problems don't you think this would be a start." Louis speaks softly.

"Don't be a hypocrite louis you were in my shoes just yesterday and you stood you ground." Niall accuses.

"Yes well there was nothing left for me to fix, but with you this is it. His fox has forgiven you, you are his mate. It’s different.” Louis pleads as he steps forward.

More people start gathering around the wooden barrier to see what the growls are about.

“I’m not submitting to him like this.” Niall says not backing down.

“Liam you don’t need to do this yeah. I get that you are angry and you have every right to be but please don’t do this.” Louis pleads.

Louis knows Liam wont bite Niall he just wants him to submit in front of Zayn because right now Niall smells like an alpha who has a claim on him.

“Enough of this childish behaviour I won’t have it in my kingdom!” King Marcus barks out walking into the ring.

“Liam go for a long run and don’t come back till you are in you right state of mind. Go now!” The last bit is an order and King Marcus is the alpha of alphas so Liam as no choice but to obey.

Liam turns and runs into the woods and everyone stays quite until he is out of site.

The king calmly turns to the other boys, “Do me a favour and stay out of trouble for at least a day.” He says an walks off back into the castle.

The crowd starts to disperse after he leaves and Niall sags in relief.

“You know he just lost control right. He didn’t mean it.” Louis says quietly to Niall.

“Harry didn’t mean it either, but I don’t see you forgiving him for losing control.” Niall bites back.

“You know it’s not the same.”

“It’s exactly the same thing, so please start following you own advice yeah.”

“I didn’t mean to fight, just trying to help” Louis backs off.

“Yeah I know I’m still a bit agitated. Do you think he’ll be okay?” Niall asks sounding concerned.

“It’s Liam he’s stronger than most of us he’ll be okay, just needs some time.”

“Mother is ready for us Louis.” Edward informs from behind them.

“You’re meeting Anne?” Niall questions curious.

“We already met, she just wanted to have a cup of tea.”

“Alright that’s cool, I love Anne never met a more honest woman in my life. She tells it like it is.” Niall admits with a small smile.

“That could be refreshing. See you Niall. Zayn.” Louis says and walks back to the castle grounds and is joined by Edward as they make their way to the table that has been set near the back of the gardens overlooking the lake.

“Is it me or is England a very what is the word…. Theatrical place?” Anne speaks as Louis takes a seat to her left and Edward to her right, Anne is sitting at the head of the table.

“Mother please don’t start.” Edward chastises.

“I am merely making an observation, is that a fault Louis?” She questions the prince.

“Of course not, and as of late there has been a lot of unfortunate incidence’s.” Louis replies trying to be diplomatic with his answer.

“And do you think these could have been prevented or where they unavoidable occurrences?” Anne questions as she sips her tea.

“They could have been prevented that’s for sure. It is a matter of learning from our mistakes.” Louis agrees making eye contact with Edward.

“Was this your mistake in particular?” Anne asks.

“Partially yes but I’m sure Edward has told you all about it.” Louis says not sure how much Edward has share with his mother.

“So you are telling me that my son is to take majority of the blame for all the disrespect and disregard to royal etiquette and discipline that you have showed since my arrival in this kingdom.” Anne questions calmly no emotion in her words just sheer curiosity.

Louis is taken aback by that statement. And it is Edward who responds first, “Mother you don’t understand any of what has been going on but I assure you Louis is not to blame.”

“So when your intended made a scene at your first meeting, or at our first sitting or when he made you chase him around like a bitch in heat before he submitted to you. That all falls on you Edward? Just clarify it to me I’m failing to understand your logic.” Anne enquires so simply like they are talking about nothing as humiliating as Louis feels right now, his cheeks having gone red in embarrassment.

“Mother that is enough. You are prying where you don’t belong. This is between me and louis and we will deal with it in our own way.” Edward says with no pretences to his tone.

Louis clears his throat trying to gather his thoughts on how to phrase himself. “My sincerest apologies Queen Anne, for I do understand that my behaviour has not been that of prince raised in one of the most respected kingdoms nor that of the future king of our nations. I cannot excuse my behaviour but I assure you such theatrics will not happen again. I am committed to making this arrangement work and working towards peace for our people and nothing will stand in our way in achieving that, I will learn to compromise with my intended to ensure that this marriage is one that can give our people hope for a better tomorrow.” Louis says trying to sound sincere with his apology.

“That was well rehearsed but your words will not erase anything nor will it change the inevitable.” Anne says after a moments silence.

“I don’t understand.” Louis says.

“I love my son and I will always look out for him, and I when I learnt that he was to marry you Louis, I had some friends of mine look into you.” Anne admits.

“You spied on me?”

“Mother you did what?”

“Hush now it was in the interest of making sure this alliance succeeds. I wasn’t spying, I was merely making sure I know my sons intended. I mean we don’t want history to repeat it’s self now would we Edward?” Anne says and Louis knows he is missing something but that doesn’t over shadow the fact that she had him spied on.

“I don’t think it wise you spy on the kingdom you intend on allying with. That just shows a lack of trust.” Louis says feeling uncomfortable for the things those might have seen him do. Well there’s nothing really bad but just embarrassing, all those weeks he spent pinning over Harry.

“See had I not kept my eye on you, I wouldn’t have learnt that you are very much insecure about your form, that you are surrounded by people who shelter you with lies, they think it is what’s best for you but all they are doing is tearing your character because you will never be able to trust what anyone tells you. You will always be surrounded by doubt.” Anne says.

“You couldn’t possibly know that from having people spy on me from a distance.”

“It’s just my interpretation of what they told me. But I do know that my son is still not being honest with you.” Anne says giving Edward a look.

“Mother this is not your place to speak freely and do as you please without taking into consideration the consequences of your action.” Edward says glaring at his mother tea long forgotten in front of him.

“Louis what have they told you about Zayn?” Anne questions ignoring Edwards statement.

“Mother you are not helping; this is not the time.” Edward hisses setting his cup aside.

“There is never the right time to come clean, and I know for a fact that Louis is very giving to his emotions, he makes irrational decisions when he feels trapped and we cannot have a repeat of what happened here when we get to France when the both of you are mated." She says looking between Edward and Louis. 

"Mother can you let me discus this with Louis in private." Edward interjects sounding uncomfortable. 

"Louis did you know that Edward here was set to marry another from the day he was born. We wanted to unite the wolf kingdoms and what a better way to do it than marrying my son to their heir. Of course things didn't work out and that's how we find ourselves sitting in this garden right now." 

"I didn' know that." Louis comments barely audible. 

"Edward was meant to marry Zayn Juvad Malik who has of recent years lost his titles, but still nonetheless remains a close friend. I for one don't believe their relationship is healthy, it would take a fool not to realise how one is still in love with the other-"

"Mother enough!" Edward growls rising from his seat.


	12. I am weak. Please see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support, I read every comment more than once. It makes me happy when i see that this stupid fic actually makes you feel something be it anger at every single character but you response to it has been amazing!! So thank you, I won't let it remain incomplete forever slowly i will get to the end.
> 
> Comments appreciated, let me know of your feels.

“Oh please your anger is misplaced sit down.” Anne says glaring Edward back into his seat.

“But Zayn is an alpha?” Louis questions ignoring Edwards outburst.

“And that’s why the arrangement was called off. We could not possibly have two alphas mate, that has never been heard of.” Anne responds as she signals for another cup of tea from the servants.

“You think you are helping mother but you are creating another bridge between me and Louis, this will make it harder for us to be a united front.” Edward argues fidgeting with the scarf over his shoulder.

“You would never have been a united front, not if you are still keeping secretes from him. The only way this is going to work is if the both of you have nothing to hide from each other and are as honest as one can be to their partner.” 

“Why would you keep this from me? I mean it wouldn’t have been an issue had you told me before, I would have learnt to accept it. But instead you sent him here weeks before you were to arrive and let him stay with Niall for what? Was that just your way of dangling him in front of me, trying to see if I would catch on?” Louis questions looking at Edward.

He doesn’t know how he is meant to feel about this whole ordeal. Niall, Zayn and Edward they all must have known about this but they still kept it from him. Louis thinks back to the time when Zayn first came to the cottage, Harry was sharing with Niall, when they had an argument could it have been about this. He feels like an idiot because of course there are still secretes between him and the wolf. Niall is just as much a liar as his prince friend Edward. 

“I didn’t ask Zayn to come here, I didn’t even know he was here till it was too late.” Edward defends.

“Too late to hide him from me and pretend like he is nothing but a friend? Are you still in love with him?” Louis questions he feels more disappointed than angry; it also hurts but that has nothing to do with Zayn.  
He takes a breather to calm himself down, he won’t react the way Anne expects him to. Surely she is trying to test him somehow.

“Is that why you kept that from me? Am I an inconvenience in this forbidden love story between the two of you? I mean all those times we spent together, was I just a distraction or what? Did that even mean anything?” Louis can’t seem to catch his breath and Edward is looking at Anne like she has betrayed him, he won’t even look at Louis.

“I didn’t keep it from you, I just didn’t share it with you. Trust works both ways Louis and what I have with-“ Edward cuts off trying to calm himself down.

“What I had with Zayn is over now. It has been over for years but it is also very private and mother may pretend she understands but she doesn’t. She wasn’t there, she didn’t see what happened, she heard from her spies and that does not give her the right to have an opinion about it.”

“But do you still love him?” Louis enquires again.

“I will always love him. He was my first love but that’s in the past. What happened between you and me louis, has nothing to do with what happened with me and Zayn. That was different, you are different and I am different.” Edward says and Louis can’t decide if he believes him.

“So you think that you can move forward with this engagement without it being a problem for neither you or Zayn?” 

“I’m already moving forward with it and he has given me his full support.” Edward states.

“Don’t be a fool, that boy is still so in love with you it hurts to look at him sometimes. All you need to do is set him up with some land in a faraway place and he must find himself an omega to please him.” Anne remarks placing her cup down.

“Don’t you ever speak of Zayn like you know him or know what is best for him, he is my friend and has been loyal to me since our youth and I will not just ship him off to some random country where he has no one, he lost everything and don’t you forget that it was because of you. So thanks but no thanks we don’t need your advice on how we deal with this. You have done enough.” Edward says standing up to leave.

“Now you listen here you ungrateful son of mine had I not intervened those years ago your friend would have been dead, I did the two of you a favour, your little friendship is only allowed because I say so. So the next time you want to turn down my advice remember that I’m not asking you for permission I’m merely letting you know that this is what will happen. Your Zayn needs to leave, there is no place for him next to you anymore and you will thank me for this decision someday but if you want to make this work with your intended you will do as you are told.” Anne bites back rising to stare her son in the eyes as she speaks.

“You are done pushing me around mother! Zayn will stay. Louis and I will make it work and we won’t need your help doing it.” Edward says and storms off to the castle entrance not waiting for Anne’s response.

“The trick is to know what buttons to push Louis.” Anne says calmly as she sits back down facing Louis, “see my son has a weakness and that is caring way too much for people and that is a weakness that many can use against him. He loves like an idiot and he always gets hurt for it.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say. Why did you tell me this? Was it just to push his buttons and mine? To have us fight all over again.” Louis questions feeling hurt and overwhelmed by the emotion coming from his mate.

The air so thick with anger and hurt that Louis wants to hold his breath. Edward has never displayed such raw emotions for anyone. Could Anne be right about Zayn being a threat for their engagement, it still shouldn’t make a difference for Louis, this arrangement is not meant to be personal and he will not bring his feelings into account when making decisions regarding his people. 

“No I just wanted you to be aware of the kind of son I have. And I know when we go back to France people will tell you a lot of things about him, about them, truth and false which would all cause you to doubt him all over again. So… when you here servant whispers about my son and Zayn remember this, I don’t want Zayn here, King Styles doesn’t want Zayn here and the only person who wants to keep him around is Edward and that alone is enough to fuel rumours about their relationship.”

“So they do have a relationship?” Louis questions not understanding where Anne is going with this.

“They are just friends now; it’s just that Edward becomes overly protective of Zayn when we are in France. Which makes sense considering the amount of times wolves have tried challenging him for combat till death.”

“Why would they challenge him?” Louis enquires.

Anne signals for him to follow as she stands to walk further into the garden, “Wherever Edward goes Zayn goes, it’s like they are tied to the hip. And many alphas find it blasphemous for two alphas to be so close, close enough to share a bed, not even of a sexual nature just being that close.”

Anne stops to face Louis, “Most importantly they all believe that Zayn is the reason Edward hasn’t picked a suitor, which is true. My son is a lot of things but he’s not stupid. He knows that Zayn still loves him and that has made him shut any other prospect of finding a mate in fear of hurting him even further.”

“So he didn’t choose a mate after the engagement ended because he wanted to keep Zayn happy even though they can’t be together? And alphas keep trying to kill Zayn in hopes that Harr – I mean Edward will move on and find a suitable mate?” Louis questions trying to get his head around the whole thing.

“That is correct and half those alpha were sent by King Styles.” Anne admits turning to walk back to the entrance.

“If they want him dead so badly, then why not find someone to just kill him.” Louis asks curious because that seems like a much easier way of going about it.  
Queen Anne smiles at that, “We may be animals but we still have honour Louis and death by compact is the most honourable way to go and Edward would never forgive me if we killed that boy like we do our animals.”

“If I asked something of you would you do it?” Louis blurts out unintentionally.

He doesn’t feel comfortable with the idea of Zayn constantly looking over his shoulder when they go back to France nor of leaving Liam behind because he would want to stay with Niall.

“Ask away but I doubt you have anything to bargain with.” She says, sounding amused.

They are almost back to the castle so louis stops to ask, “I want both Niall and Zayn to come with me when I leave for France and no one will attempt to kill them or sacrifice their bodies for anything. They are to be within my protection as future king and will form part of my leading council.” He says hoping his voice didn’t quiver.

“That’s a lot to ask for someone in your position.” She says.

“I know you love your son and I know you’ve seen him hurt. I also know you want him to be happy and you threatening the life of someone he loves is not helping at all. And if I ask this of you than maybe he will see that I am on his side and I can make compromises. I mean it wouldn’t be the first time in history there be three bodies in a marriage bed.” He says trying not to think about what that statement implies.

“Are you inviting Zayn to your marriage bed?” she asks looking taken aback by the statement.

“Not particularly. I’m merely suggesting that if I mate with Edward then no one will have reason to target his friendship with Zayn, especially if Zayn is in my council. What they do after that would not be my business or yours as long as we have a strong united front and a litter of pups running around the castle.” He says.

“I must say I’m impressed you have more spirit than I anticipated.” She admires lightly.

“So we have an agreement?”

“I will speak to my king.”

Louis lets out a breath, “Thank you. If you will excuse me.” He says and enters into the castle heading straight for his chambers.

He can feel tears building up, his face burning with frustration and he walks as fast as he can and the moment he closes his bedroom door the tears break loose. He lies face down on his bed and cries because of course he’s the idiot who just agreed for his future husband to possibly have a mistress if need be. 

He can’t help but doubt what ever happened between him and Harry was ever real, he had held onto to those memories treasuring them because at least then they didn’t seem so fake, the emotions felt real and the way Harry looked at him felt real. But now all of that is ruined by the fact that Harry was probably still in love with Zayn the whole time, he may deny it but what other reason would he have for not letting Zayn go and live in some other country and maybe find peace and someone to love.   
A knock startles him from his thoughts and he tries to wipe away his tears. 

Edward is at the door and walks in slowly approaching the bed, “I’m sorry that I just left you with her, I was very angry and I didn’t want to say things I might regret.” He says sounding defeated.

Louis sits up on the bed so he can face him, “I won’t apologise for not telling you about Zayn because I was not ready, our relationship as a couple was not ready, I’m still not ready to discuss it but now it’s out there so I don’t have a choice.” Edward continues.

“So when would you have told me about him?” Louis asks voice sounding croaky.

“When I felt stable in what we have, when I felt confident that you would believe me when I said it’s over between me and him.” He says running a shaky hand through his hair.

“It would take more than a month for that to happen, years even.” Louis argues softly.

“Once we’ve mated things will change, you will understand what – I will be able to explain things to you that will make you understand the reasons why everything is such a mess between us right now.” Edward admits eyes pleading.

“Can you just go for a moment I just need silence. I’m tired and I know tomorrow will be a long day, so I’m just going to take a nap before we have to go for fitting later.” Louis says laying back on the bed. 

“I never meant to hurt you. But I hope someday soon you will understand.” Edward says as he walks out the door.

Louis hopes so too. Just to have people be honest with him for once, maybe he won’t be in this constant state of confusion and hurt. He falls asleep thinking of how easier it was when he had just met Harry, no complications just easy.

 

**

 

Louis pays no attention as the dresser fits him into his engagement robes and making adjustments. The wedding is in less than a month and he needs to focus on what is at stake if people don’t believe in this union, if he can’t believe that this will work how can their kingdoms believe it. He is tired of being weak and predictable, he needs to stand up for what he believes in and that is peace and the ending of this war. So he knows he needs to be stronger than before to step up and be the king the everyone is waiting to see.

“We all done here, you can head up to the dining hall for dinner.” The dresser speaks once she is done measuring Louis’ shoulders.

Louis steps down from the pedestal, “Thank you for your assistance I’m sure my future husband and I will look splendid on our wedding day.” He says trying to think positive thoughts. It’s time to remind people why this is happening, convince people of the cause.

“The two of you together will be the envy of all kingdoms.” She praises.

Louis smiles at that, “Those are high compliments coming from you Doris. Thank you.” He says, as he leaves the room and heads for the dining area for dinner.

When he walks into the room almost everyone is seated, King Styles seated at the head of the table opposite Louis’ father, both their wives to their right. Most of the council members are also there, his brother and Edward himself, only the twins missing.   
The only seat left open is one next to Edward which is also opposite Nicholas and Louis takes the seat, “Apologies for my delayed attendance had an appointment to fit my wedding robes.” He says with a small smile. He can do this, he knows how to be a prince and how he is meant to behave and that’s all he needs to be right now. A prince. An engaged prince, he thinks as he throws a glance at his intended. 

“That’s great did you go with the blue and gold? I love those colours on you.” His mother converses with a smile.

“They didn’t give me other colours to choose from, all the robes were blue, and I’m starting to think you had something to do with it.” Louis replies with a smile to his mother.

“We were just discussing how we will proceed for tomorrow’s engagement ball.” His mother informs, “Trying to decide if we should have both families on either side of you and Edward at the main table or have a focus on the two of you alone at the table in front.” she says asking for Louis’ input.

“Well I would rather have me and Edward at the head table to bring focus on us and our unity, whilst our families and council members share a table next to us.” Louis says looking around the table.

He knows that sitting just the two of them makes sense, all eyes will be on them, they will be the focus of the evening and they need to put on a pretty convincing act to sell this love story to the people.

“Well that settles it then.” She smiles in agreement.

Louis looks to Edward, “what do you think Edward?” he enquires wanting to have a more civil engagement with his intended. They need to start co-existing.

Edward eyebrows shoot up in confusion before schooling his face, “I think it’s a splendid idea.” He agrees with a small nod.

“Now it’s settled.” Louis says smiling at his mother.

“You seem to be in a better mood care to share the good news?” Nicholas speaks up directing that question to Louis.

Louis feels Edward stiffen next to him like that statement alone should break Louis’ mood or whatever calm he’s in right now. “I just had a lovely chat with my intended and his amazing mother Anne. It’s so refreshing to have someone around who’s so brutally honest and I do believe we may have reached an agreement on my personal council once I am mated to Edward here.” He says with a smile.

“Is this about that witch and that sorry excuse for an alpha?” King Styles questions as he puts his cutlery down.

“If you mean my brother and friend Zayn than yes.” He responds, he really can’t wait till the old man dies, he’s just so cruel.

“You’ll be sorry you ever did that when it backfires on you. I’m only saying this once but France is no place for a witch, he best be looking over his shoulder for the duration of his life.” King Styles says going back to his meal.

“Wait Niall is coming back with us?” Edward asks sounding hopeful.

“Yes he is. I have appointed both him and Zayn as members of my council.” He says looking around the table for reactions.

Nicholas just looks smug, “Are you sure you want Zayn on your council, I mean given his history?” he questions, sitting forward like he knows something that louis doesn’t.

“That’s exactly why I want him. If my intended can trust him so dearly, then that’s all I need to know.” Louis says, surprised his voice didn’t crack with the statement.

“That’s good, trust is an important part of an arrangement.” His father encourages and conversation goes back on sending out news to the soldiers on retreating from their stations.

Louis tries to make conversation with Edward just small sentences here and there, “I don’t think my little sisters would refuse joining me in France with the way you keep spoiling them with gifts.” He says.

“I don’t know, I remember Lottie specifically saying ‘no amount of gifts and flattery will get me to even consider getting on a carriage to that wolf forsaken kingdom my lord’ to my face.” Edward says with a smile looking relieved by the easy chatter and Louis won’t ruin it for him.

“Well at least Samantha is on your side she loves all things wolf, I’m pretty sure she was planning on running away and getting herself a wolf pet.” He replies remembering his sister’s protective nature towards wolves. 

Both the twins loved the idea of wolves but as of late Lottie has taken note of Louis’ emotional distress since they arrived and believes that it’s because of the wolves even after Louis tried to explain it to her.  
Dinner goes on without much of a hitch after that, until they start talking about the mating ceremony where Louis will need to get the bite from Edward.

“Are you telling me my son has to run and hopes your son will get to him first.” His father says not happy about the prospect.

“It is tradition for the alphas to chase the future kings mate during a run.” King styles says simply.

“If I may?” Anne interjects and King Styles nods, “When the alpha chases his mate fighting against others to get to him first, it is a raw display of want, if he doesn’t feel something for his mate he won’t succeed and his mate would be taken from him. The wolves use this chase as a test to see if your feelings for your mate are pure and real, let them be of love, lust, uncontrollable want but those emotions are the ones that keep the pair bonded. Wolves won’t believe in a bond unless blood was spilt to create it.”  
She continues,” it won’t just be your son in danger, if Edward does not believe enough in the success of this bond he will lose the chase and he might be killed by another alpha who might want to claim Louis.” She concludes.

“If he kills Edward and catches me than why wouldn’t he claim me?” Louis enquires.

“The alpha might just want to kill you too to show that you are not worthy of him and that way he would get more propositions from other omega’s.” Edward answers.

“Why would people succumb themselves to such brutality?” he asks looking at Edward.

“Because for an alpha the harder it is during the run, the amount blood and tears spilt in that time, when you finally catch your mate they become the most important part of you and you will treasure them for the rest of your life.” He says looking Louis straight in the eye.

He clears his throat, “As far as I have been told, that is why we do it.” Edward adds looking to the rest of the table, breaking eye contact with Louis.

“Edward here is being kind. There’s just never a bad day to spill blood, that’s when the wolf awakens when it is time to fight. Let’s just hope my son here can step up to the plate. I’ve never seen him take a man’s life.” King Styles says with all seriousness and gets up to leave.

“It has been a long day, Nicholas follow me. I feel like killing something tonight.” King Styles speaks as he leaves the room most of his council men follow after him.

“Excuse my husband he has a deep love for hunting. Maybe the King and Queen could join us someday before we make our leave after the wedding.” Anne suggests addressing Louis’ father.

“I think that would be an eye opening experience as I have been told the fox does not know how to hunt like wolf.” Marcus replies with a smile as Anne bows and takes her leave as well.

“Would the prince let me escort him to his chambers?” Edward asks formally and Louis just nods and stands.

“I will see you all for breakfast, have a lovely evening.” He says sending his parents a smile before leaving the room.

They walk in silence and Louis doesn’t want to break it, there is nothing in particular he wants to discuss. They spoke about tomorrow’s ball all through dinner, what else is there to talk about so Louis lets the silence settle between.  
They are about to turn to the corridor leading to Louis’s chamber, “A few more people from France arrived today.” Edward says coming to a stop.

“I heard.”

“A few of them are alpha’s and they- “Edward breaks off running a hand through his hair.

“They are already challenging me for you because they feel our bond is weak, I don’t smell like you and you me, and that motivates more challenges.” He says eyes pleading with louis.

“What are you saying? I mean won’t they challenge you in the chase anyways?” Louis questions.

“They will but the weaker we seem as a couple the more alpha’s I’ll have to fight to get you and… I’m not fighter Louis, I don’t enjoy spilling blood like my father and the chase is not meant to be about spilling blood but more about the amount of effort the alpha puts in.”

“I’m pretty sure the chase was created for the mere reason of spilling blood.” Louis says blankly.

“The chase was not always so violent, it used to be just alphas throwing the other around, a few tackles and punches and then the chase, but now they have made it so brutal. What I’m asking is… share my bed tonight, just so my sheets can scent you, that way we can discourage some alphas.” He says looking desperate for Louis to agree.

“Is this because I still smell like Liam? Or are you afraid of fighting alphas for my hand?” Louis questions.

“Partially because of Liam’s scent and no I’m not afraid to fight. I’m an alpha.” He says giving Louis a small glare. 

“It’s mostly because I need you to smell like me, my alpha instincts are clawing at me to scent you and tomorrow at the ball when I can…. smell the other alpha’s want for you, I might not be great company to keep.” He admits looking agitated.

“You were never great company to keep.” Louis jokes as he turns to walk in the direction of Edward’s room.

Edward is taken off guard by the banter, “you wound me Tomlinson.” He replies following after Louis.

 

**

 

Louis is settled in the bed that smells strongly of Edward, the alpha scent comforting in more ways than Louis would ever admit. His bite stops throbbing and his body goes lax, Edward is still moving around the room and Louis cares not to know what he is up to.

Louis is drifting off to sleep when he feels the bed dip and Edward gets under the blankets and immediately drags Louis by his middle to slot right against his front. Louis lets out a surprised yelp, “Sorry I just need to hold you for a while so our scents blend together.” he clarifies.

Louis won’t admit how comfortable he is plastered against him like this, “There’s no need to manhandle me like that. You could have asked.” He says, hoping he sounds stern. 

“I didn’t mean – I’m sorry.” He apologies and loosens his grip a little but not entirely letting go.

Louis wants to be angry and irritated but instead he feels calm and relaxed sleep taking over before he can even protest Edward’s lingering hold on him.

**  
Louis wakes up feeling hot and rested with unfamiliar pillow under his cheek and it takes a moment before his brain catches on. His head is resting on Edward’s chest who has his arm resting on louis’ shoulder like he slept holding onto him the whole night.  
Louis might be playing along but he won’t fool himself in thinking this means anything. Edward is still a lying and manipulative asshole who Louis won’t make the mistake of falling for the likes of him again.  
He shifts trying to be inconspicuous in his movements and get out of bed, but that only seems to startle Edward as he jumps to wrap a protective arm around Louis, “Hey calm down it’s just me, I need to get out of this bed it’s damn hot.” He says pushing away from the hold.

“Apologies you startled me.” He admits lying back on the bed facing the roof.

“I’m going to go check on Liam before heading down for breakfast.” Louis says as he puts on his boots.

“Okay I’ll see you down there and don’t – I mean; you smell like me right now so just you know.” Edward says failing to make eye contact and glaring at the ceiling.

“Wow really. Don’t worry I know how to keep my hands to myself.” Louis says with glare to Edward’s cheek and grabs his coat and heads for the door.

“You know I didn’t it mean it like that.” He defends sitting up on the bed, hair dishevelled and shirt hanging lose.

“Whatever you say.” Louis mutters knowing Edwards hearing would make his words loud and clear.

Louis is not an idiot his relationship with Liam is not a normal one for people who are related, they have always depended on one another and they trust each other more than anyone else. And he knows that many have speculated about their relationship being more than just platonic, it’s not that uncommon for fox families to marry within their relative families’ so long as it is not direct siblings, many think it creates a strong gene for the offspring’s. Louis has never liked that idea it makes him uncomfortable to even entertain it and the kitchen talk that sometimes goes around makes him doubt his relationship with Liam, considering that maybe it’s not normal to share a bed with your cousin and be constantly covered in each other’s scents.  
He knows Edward wasn’t trying to bring that up, although surely he had seen how close they are, he was just being cautious for tonight’s event, were they will both be on display for all the people to see.

When he gets to Liam’s room he doesn’t knock he walks in and finds Liam glaring at his roof.

He pulls a chair and sits facing Liam next to the bed, “hey there Liam” he says gently. Liam looks like he has been crying eyes red and puffy but no tears on his cheeks, his scent that of anger.

“I’m an idiot you can be honest.” Liam says voice groggy.

“Not an idiot I promise.”

“I was ready to mark him as mine. Make him my mate you know back when…”

“When you didn’t know the truth?” Louis finishes for him.

“Yeah.”

“Well I think you still want him to be your mate.” Louis says carefully not wanting to upset Liam any further.

“I do.”

“Then why are you making this so difficult.” Louis asks resting his elbows on his knees leaning forward, he so badly wants to curl up next to Liam and cuddle him right now because he is hurting and maybe Louis needs some familiarity right now. 

“The same reason as you. I think.” 

“You know our situations are not the same” Louis argues because they are not.

“I don’t see much of a difference, Harry lied to you about being a wolf prince, Niall lied to me about being a wolf witch. Both lied, we love them both and now they are here. So correct me if I’m wrong Louis but our situations are almost identical.” Liam says sounding more like himself.

“Niall didn’t do what he did to me, Edward has made me feel so helpless and desperate, he has humiliated me in the worst way.”

“You can’t pin that on him Louis you know as well as I know that we are kind of broken and that’s why we always come back to comfort each other and the one time we tried to find comfort in others they threw it at our faces and we just don’t know how to deal with that so we act out.” Liam says sitting up on the bed.

“So him humiliating me is because I’m the one who’s broken?” Louis asks bitterly.

“No but you humiliated him as much as he did you, if not more.” Liam says daring Louis to object.

“How can you say that when I’m the one with this awful bite on my neck”, he says gesticulating to the bite, “or the one who is being treated like a child, being told by them what I can and cannot do as his mate.” Louis bursts out feeling anger building slowly.

“That’s because you are acting weak Louis, you’re thinking with your heart and it hurts because you have been hurt but I know for a fact that if this was any other arrangement you would have way more of an opinion than you have now!” Liam says voice more concerned than angry.

“Then why are you shouting at me!” louis shouts back sitting forward then standing up to pace in front of Liam.

“Because you are an idiot and you know it, you need to fucking wake up and stop letting everyone step all over you like this!”

“Stop acting like you’re better than me all you’ve been is bitter and reserved since they all got here!” Louis bites back.

“I know that and I’m not denying it, I know I’m still in love with him and I know I want us to work this out. I’m not pretending like you are! So stop telling yourself that you can start anew with Harry and treat him like any other because that won’t work for long Louis and you’ll only end up hurting yourself more. Just stop pretending you don’t love him because you still do!”

“But he doesn’t love me!” louis exclaims throwing his hands up in frustration, “he doesn’t love me back okay! Is that what you want me to say Liam to admit that I fell for a man who doesn’t feel the same way about me.” Louis admits deflating a little tugging at his hair.

“Don’t say that, you can’t know that Lou, the way he looked at you the way he was so patient with you- “

“That was Harry the human not Edward the almighty prince of wolves… they are not the same person and as long as they are not the same person it won’t hurt as much to look at him and know that he doesn’t love me the way I thought he did or as much as I do.” Louis says running a hand through his thick hair, deflating back to the chair.

“I don’t think that’s true and this pretending thing won’t last long before you break.” Liam says calmer but still looking agitated.

“He didn’t even apologies you know… I thought maybe I meant something to him that maybe he would explain but he just carried on like nothing happened.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam says guilty.

“Me too.” Louis says with a sad smile.

“I just don’t think it’s healthy for us to pretend like we are not affected by what they did. I mean I learnt my lesson the hard way, what I did to Niall demanding he submit to me like that, I would understand if he never forgives me for it.”

“He knows you were overacting and not thinking straight.” Louis comforts.

“Some would say the same for Harry.”

“Yeah well at least you will apologies for it and not try and shift blame on Niall for smelling too much like Zayn.” 

“Maybe he’s still working on his courage to apologies, I mean wolves are nothing if not proud and stubborn.”

“Well until he man ups and does it I won’t be holding my breath.” Louis says rubbing his face with his hands.

Liam lets out a breath, “I’m nervous about what will happen when he breaks my heart again Lou, I mean I want to trust him but I can’t, I feel like he is still hiding something from me and what if I can’t look past it then.” he admits throwing his legs to the side of the bed.

“Then ask him before you even work things out, tell him that if there is anything else he is keeping from you he should tell you now before it’s too late because you don’t think you would be able to forgive him if it came out later.” Louis advises wishing that he could work through his situation with Edward as well.

“Yeah I think I’ll do that. Thanks Louis.” He says going to hug Louis who automatically leans back away from Liam, “Sorry I just don’t think it’s a good idea for me to smell like you anymore, especially today.” Louis explains feeling guilty.

“No its okay, I understand yeah don’t stress. I need to clean up and go speak to Niall yeah.”

 

**

 

Louis is on his way to the dining hall for breakfast when he catches Zayn’s scent and guessing this must be his room Louis knocks.

He doesn’t have anything particular to say to the wolf but he feels that if they are to work together and Zayn to be part of his council they need to find more common ground apart from both of them being in love with the same man.  
The door swings open and Zayn is standing in front of him still in his night clothes which consist of loose long sleeve shirt and pants both white.

“Prince Louis I wasn’t expecting you, apologies for my undress please come in.” Zayn says a bit anxious and steps aside to let Louis in. 

The room itself is bare with a cupboard and bed that’s covered in only white linens the white curtains pulled shut with the only light coming from a white candle standing on the side table. Louis can see all the decorative ornaments and mirrors have all been taken down and placed at the furthest wall.

“Are you not one for our décor Zayn, I think the head of house would be disappointed to hear of such.” Louis says trying to break the ice more than anything else.

“The décor is most certainly beautiful, I’m just not a fan of bold colours in my sleeping area, they’re such a distraction.”

“Well that’s a new way of looking at it. I take it they told you about my plan to have you in my council once I am king?”

“I heard I just don’t understand why. I mean no disrespect but we don’t particularly know each other well enough for you to trust me with such duties.” Zayn says covering himself in a white robe and indicating for Louis to take a seat at the round table.

“That may be true but I know my intended trusts you more than he does me and we both want this arrangement to work so if I want him on my side it would be easier if I have you to vouch for my intentions.” Louis says casually.

“So you want to use me to get on good terms with Harry.” Zayn inquires not sounding pleased.

“I’m not using you for anything, I know that you want what’s best for Edward and your knowledge of wolf tradition will not only help me but will help us create a united front in facing the changes that are to come.”

“I am honoured that you picked me to be part of your council but know that I will always be loyal to Harry, so don’t ever make me do something that could hurt him.”

“I know where your loyalties stand, as much as I know that you are in love with my intended.” Louis says trying to go for casual.

“That’s not- “

“No need to deny it, Anne told me and it doesn’t make a difference to me.” Louis admits hoping his heart doesn’t give away his lie.

“I mean I’m not - It doesn’t?” Zayn asks surprised by the admission.

“I need you to be honest with me. You know that I fell for him, when he was here before?” Louis questions looking into Zayn’s eyes.

“Yes.”

“So you can understand that I know what it feels like to not be wanted back by the one you think should want you?”

“I guess.” Zayn admits looking uncertain.

“So what do you say? Will you be in my council?” Louis asks cheerfully.

“I don’t think I’m at liberty to decline.”

“I don’t want you to agree to this because you feel obligated to, I am asking you to help me be the king of wolves, to make a difference on how our minorities are being treated, to stop a war and to help me and Edward to unite all our species in our kingdoms.   
So agree because you will be committed to my cause and you will advise me accordingly because you also want to make a difference.” He says earnestly because if this relationship is to work they need to be on the same side fighting the same battle.

“Yeah, I want to be part of the change, I’m tired of living in fear for my friends because they are different… and because I am different. I Zayn Malik pledge to be a member of your council and a trusted adviser from here on out.” Zayn says as he drops to one knee and bows his head.

Louis feel warm inside; he feels like this was a step in the right direction. He feels proud and he knows he can trust Zayn to do what’s best for the people by his side.

“You may rise and thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Niall trusts you and that is enough for me, that stupid witch is good at reading people.” He replies with a small smile. 

Louis smiles back, “I just want to make this clear, if you don’t think you can be around him, around us when we are married please let me know because it is not worth you staying with us to only have your heart broken all over again.” Louis says sincerely hoping that Zayn understands he has an out if it ever gets too much for him.

“Don’t worry about me I no longer have a heart to be broken once again.”

“Everyone has a heart.” Louis says baffled by the statement. 

“One day I will explain it to you maybe then you will understand.” Zayn says as he walks Louis to the door.

“I would like that and thank you for agreeing to this.”

“No thank you, I know they told you about the challenges I keep getting in the France, you are helping more than you know.” Zayn says with a grateful smile.

“I will see you later then, let me head down for breakfast.” Louis says as he walks out the door.

Louis feels good after his talk with Zayn, like there is some weight being lifted of his shoulders. He walks into the dining area with confidence and takes his seat next to Edward.

“Morning all.” He says to the table at large which is occupied by his entire family and Edward and his parents, no advisers in site.

“Hi louis” both his sisters chorus as they eat they scrambled eggs.

“Hi girls haven’t seen the two of you in a while, I was told you already picked your dresses for tonight I fear you may take attention away from me I heard they are gorgeous.’ Louis says easily smiling at Sammy and Lotts.

“That was the intention Louis.” Lotts replies as Sammy says, “We would never.” They turn into each other and giggle at an inside joke Louis won’t even try to understand.

“So what are the plans for us today.” Louis asks turning to his parents.

“You and Edward will ride down to the town square greet the commoners, buy some vegetables, smile and ride back. Just to create some hype for tonight.” Anne speaks up instead.

“Well that sounds doable.” Louis agrees looking at Edward to find the man already starring at him.

“Somethings different.” He states softly.

“Yeah. It is different.” Louis responds feeling smug seeing Edwards confused expression. He knows that things need to change, he needs to be ready to lead his people and the people of France. He needs to be stronger, he needs to start thinking like a king.

 

**

 

Louis is a bit nervous even more wolves flocked into England during the day in time for the ball and that is making him a bit anxious, he fears that Edward may not want him enough and he might lose the chase and Louis ends up bonded to some random wolf alpha or dead before he even gets a chance to make a difference.

His anxiety is covered by Edwards robe that he asked a servant to go steal from his room, the servant thought it’s because Louis can’t get enough of Edward’s scent but truth be told, Louis is just scared he doesn’t smell enough like the prince and therefore they might get challenged even more.

So he is in his outfit for the ball but is covering is up with Edward’s scent just to get enough of their scents mingled together.

A knock disturbs his intense rubbing, he quickly discards the rob, “Enter.” He speaks as the door opens.

Blonde hair greets him, with Niall already dressed in his council robes black trimmed with green and a red crest near his chest, they fall from his shoulders and almost scrape the ground behind his boot.

“I heard you caused quite a stir down at the square today.” He says as he closes the door.

“If you mean the part were Edward picked me up like a helpless damsel so I could retrieve a rose from a roof gutter, which by the way he threw there himself. Than yes quite a stir.” Louis says blankly still not amused by the incident all though his smile at the time told a different story.

“You two look good together though, it won’t be a hard sell.” He says sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

“So you accepted my offer.” Louis says nodding to the robes and joining Niall and taking a seat.

“Once Zayn accepted I really didn’t have a choice, he used his puppy eyes to get me to agree and also the benefit of telling you what to do has its appeal.” He says with a smile tugging at his cheeks.

“Did you speak to Liam then?” Louis questions carefully taking a serious tone.

“I did.”

“And?”

“We are working it out.” He admits cheeks flushing and fiddling with his hands.

“Why are you here?” Louis questions realisation dawning on him.

“What..?”

“I mean, why did you come here, I know you don’t stick to one place for long my uncle told me as much, you don’t settle. So how have you been here for so long, what brought you here and what made you stay. Surely you knew who my mother was, who she was to your father.”

“He’s your father too.” Niall bites back looking uncomfortable with the topic and that just makes Louis even more curious.

“I already have a father, by birth right he may have a claim on my genetics but that’s all it’ll ever be.” Louis says harsher than he meant for it to come out.

“With all due respect never speak of him like you know him because you don’t.” he responds sitting up straighter like he is ready for Louis to fight back.

“No I don’t know him but I also don’t know you or your intentions which is why I asked why you came here in the first place.” Louis says sitting back hoping to show Niall that he doesn’t want to fight.

“I came here to see if she was affected by what happened to dad.” Niall says softly having deflated.

“Who? My mother?”

“Yes, dad has never been the same again, he believed that something inside of him was missing and that drove him to do unspeakable things, he tried to get rid of his wolf but it just- “Niall cuts off looking to the window like he’s trying to draw courage to speak.

“It didn’t work.” Louis finishes gently.

“It uhm, he uh. I’m sorry I can’t just talk about it like – “he brake’s off going to the window and looking out.

“I need you to trust me as much as I can trust you if this is going to work.” Louis says getting up to stand behind Niall but keeping his distance.

“Why did you even ask me to be in your council? You know nothing about me except for the fact that I lied to you and everyone.”

“You did, but I also know that you were minding your own business before I had to drag you into this mess. And somehow as a sick joke by the Gods turns out we are brothers and that means family and I stick to family, no matter what a pain in the ass they are. But family nonetheless.” Louis says hoping Niall can understand how he truly means that, family always comes first.

“I killed my own mother you know.” Niall says instead and Louis feels his heart freeze at that.

“I was a little cub, I- she died on my birthday. I clawed my way out of her and I still remember it yeah.”

“That was not your fault. You know that.” Louis tries to reassure him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s what dad says, it wasn’t your fault you were just a cub not even a moment old, a lot of women die after giving birth it happens.”

“He’s right about that, you can’t blame yourself for that.”

“The thing is I remember the exact moment she died, I felt it happen because I was still- she went cold the moment I took my first breath. I remember crying, dad says I cried for three days straight, at the time he thought maybe it’s because I was hungry because I didn’t eat. I shifted when I was a week old and he says I stayed like that for a month.” 

“Baby’s don’t shift, how could- “

“My wolf is different, when dad tried to rid himself of his wolf it worked, well he thought it worked perfectly until I shifted that first week. He says it was like looking into a mirror, my wolf was identical to his, it was the cub version of the wolf he used to be.”

“Your fathers wolf is yours now? Because of that spell he cast trying to get rid of it?” Louis question astonished, amazed that such things can actually happen.

“The wolves look identical, I think it’s more of a shadow of what my dad’s wolf was, I used to crave all the foods dad loved, it tried to manipulate me and it succeeded because I didn’t know how to control it, I still fear I don’t.”

“What do you mean manipulate you?”  
“Dad was still connected to the wolf because he was always so close to me so it was easy to influence my emotions and thus opinions on many things that were happening around us, I didn’t realise this until I started traveling when I turned sixteen, but by that time I found myself hating and despising people who ever wronged dad, I hated your mother so much because she took away so much from him and I could feel that every time I shifted.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis starts to say but Niall carries on, his heart beating fast.

“I couldn’t even control my shift so I shifted every time dad got angry or upset and whenever he spoke vile of someone I felt like ripping their throats out just to make it up to him.”

Niall remembers the many times he felt the wolf inside him take over his emotions, he knows his father couldn’t help his own feelings, but because he was still connected to Niall’s wolf it affected Niall more than he knows. He still fears that some of his opinions are influenced greatly by his wolf and dad.

“When I started travelling I realised that I shifted less and I was less agitated because dad’s emotions couldn’t reach me but I still felt hollow inside, my wolf was still craving something I didn’t know, so I was determined to travel until I found it in hopes that I could learn to control my wolf, be more connected to it and well I ended up here and everything clicked into place.”

“what was you wolf looking for?” Louis questions curious.

“Your mother, well her scent.” Niall concludes turning to face Louis, looking away from the window where he was staring as he told the story.

“What? What do you mean my mother?” he asks eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Dad’s wolf considered your mother it’s mate, and they had an incomplete bond. So when I arrived here I could smell her scent and the wolf just settled like a piece of a missing puzzle and I just felt so free so I found a way to be in the castle kitchen at least once a week through working at the bakery.”

“How does you being attracted to my mother not feel weird for you to admit?” Louis is flabbergasted by this information.

“It’s not attraction, her scent used to settle my wolf that’s all.”

“What do you mean it used?”

“Well I found my mate didn’t I.” 

“Liam?” Louis asks beaming at the admission. Niall just nods cheeks turning pink.

“But I am sorry you had to go through that but I am happy you found your way back to me though, we are family.”

“I’m doing this for dad you know, I think you deserve to know at least that much, with this position I can help dad. He’s tied up in a lot of things and I also want to help people like me, people who are different.”

“I get that and I’m glad you agreed.”

“I didn’t mean to lie to you about who I was, I just really wanted nothing to do with my father’s past and I didn’t know how your mother would react knowing I was living right under her nose.” Niall admits biting nervously at his bottom lip.

“I’m just tired of lies. Just don’t do it again.”

“If there’s anything you ever want to know ask me and I will do my best to be honest with my answer.”

“Thanks blondey.”

“You’re welcome Prince.” Niall says with a smile and he feels hopeful for the first time in a long while.

 

**

 

The engagement ball is nothing if not extravagant and Louis wonders what the wedding will look, the colours are beautiful there are rows of tables in the large hall. The dance floor is filled with beautiful gowns and suits worn by royals and commoners alike. They invited a lot of the soldiers and their partners so they can see first-hand what they are trying to achieve with the alliance.   
The music is blaring around the hall, food on every table, wine flowing as the servants move around with their trays and louis feels a false sense of safety. He knows this is for show, he knows that many are still bitter over the war, some still mourning the loss of their loved one’s but right now in this moment they can all pretend that they have always gotten along, that they can all live amongst each other in harmony. 

“You’ve been particularly quite tonight.” Edward says close to his ear hand touching Louis’ on the arm of the chair. Their chairs are so close to each other that their shoulders are nearly touching.

“I’m just thinking it took us long enough to realise we could live amongst each other. So many have died for something that could have been prevented long ago.” Louis says as he stares at Liam asking Niall for a dance, who smiles puts his glass down and intertwines his hands with Liam’s.

“I always thought war was pointless, we all have something to give as much as we have something to gain. This is our chance to create a better kingdom in honour of those who have died during this war.”

“It’s sweet that the both of you are getting along. I had my money on one of you running off to the hills before you even made it to this ball.” A voice joins them and Louis flinches as he recognises the smug voice.

“Nicholas.” Louis greets with the fakest smile he can master.  
“Louis.” He says eyes racking over Louis before nodding at Edward.

“How can we be of assistance Nick.” Edward asks calmly, hand lightly squeezing Louis as if to reassure him he has this covered. Louis may be reading too much into this but may be they have reached a common ground were they both try to think of the good that will come out of this engagement, trying their best to not make this about them.

“You need to make your speech before they serve the last course.”

“Well that’s all you had to say, please refrain from making any further commentary on the status of my engagement.” He says as he rises and faces the crowd.

The entire hall goes quite as Edwards raises his cup and the people turn to face him.

“I just wanted to thank you all for joining us tonight to celebrate what will surely be the start of this amazing journey to unite our kingdoms and our people. I have always dreamed of a world where our people didn’t live in fear of their loved one’s not coming home from war, I dreamed that I would find myself a suitable mate who would have the same desires and wishes as me,” He glances at Louis, 

“I dreamed of ruling a kingdom that is not only strong but smart in what they do, a tactile front, these dreams are slowly coming true. We all know strength isn’t everything, that speed isn’t everything but now we have strength in numbers, we have strength in our ability to think as one, in our ability to stand together against any enemy who would try to revert us to hatred for one another, to stand together against any and all antagonists who would want this war to continue as it has been for decades. It is time we stop letting things remain the way they are because it is all we know, this is our time to start anew, our time to show all the other realms that we are not just animals, we are not just our forms or beings but we are humans first, we are born human so let us start treating each other as such. So please join me in this toast to my intended,” he glances at Louis once again, “and to Humanity!” he finishes and raises his cup and everyone raises their cups with shouts of “Humanity!” coming from the floor.

 

**

 

Overall the ball was a success, they do get a few disturbing stares from some alpha wolves but nothing to worry about.  
The only strange thing that happened was king Styles leaving early to retreat back to his chambers looking pale and not showing up for breakfast this morning.

“It may seem intrusive, but where is your father I haven’t seen him since last night.” Louis questions Edward as they sit in the library trying to break the ice between them by doing something they both enjoy. 

“He is sick.” Edward says curtly frowning at his book.

“What changed wasn’t he sick this whole time?” 

“He ran out of the potion he was taking.” He responds giving louis a look before turning a page.

“Then shouldn’t he get more; I mean he is king surely he can get it easily enough.” Louis carries on placing his book on his lap to focus on the conversation.

Edward sighs and holds down his book, “It was a concoction a witch made for him, that would give the illusion of health but didn’t truly heal him, and now word got out on how he treated Niall and well… a lot of the witches won’t help him now and he’d rather die than beg them for help.”

“But how did he get it before then?”

He levels Louis with a look of frustration,” Zayn used to get it for him, it was a sick form of punishment to send him back there every time. Now Zayn won’t go since he has pledged his loyalty to you, Niall won’t persuade any of them because he hates my father and the other wolves are scared of going there because they think the witches will sacrifice them for more power.” Edward says not seeming worried about the predicament at all.

“So you’re telling me there is a chance your father will die and no one can do anything about it.” Louis says feeling guilty for being relieved by the idea of King Styles not being around to butt into their marriage.

“There is a chance yes. But I can do something about it.” He says picking up his book like the conversation has come to an end.

Louis swallows at that, “Will you?” louis asks softly.

“What?..” he questions brows furrowing, “Of course I will, he is my father.” He states staring at Louis.

“I mean after all he has done, don’t you think, I mean not to be insensitive or anything but he hasn’t made anyone’s life any easier, I think it’s time you let nature take its cause.” He says hoping it didn’t come out as harsh as it seems.

“He is my father Louis, I won’t just sit around and watch him die when there is something I can do. I can let him suffer a little because he is a brutal pain in the ass but he is still my father.”

“I didn’t say he isn’t I’m just saying how long will you let him live while he hurts those around you.” 

“Hopefully long enough to- you know what Louis I don’t have to explain what being a son is to you since you haven’t even entertained the idea of reaching out to your own father even though you know he is banned from making contact with you.” Edward says standing up and marching out the room and slamming a door.

Louis deflates into his chair closing his book not feeling like reading about the history of witches anymore.

“You know,” Niall says startling Louis as he stands inside the library, “that was a bit harsh.”

“You could have knocked you asshole!” Louis says hand rushing to his chest.

“Some people actually love their fathers even with their faults.” Niall carries on taking the vacant seat next to Louis.

“I know that. I love my father even though he kept so many secretes from me, I know what that means.”

“No you don’t, fathers are different. For you Marcus always supported you, he never berated you for your goals in life he cares for you. Always will. For me dad loves me in his own way but most of the time I remind him of mum, of the mate he lost because of me, I also remind him of your mother. So as I grew up I learnt that dad never used to look at me in the eyes because he was scared of the constant reminder of what had to be taken away from him for me to exist, I learnt that he concentrated on his work, his spells as a distraction from what he could have had. I learnt that I will never be enough to make him happy.”

“I’m so sorry Niall.” Louis says unsure of how to comfort the boy; this is new to him this relationship that’s building between them.

“Don’t get me wrong we did have our great moments; my childhood is filled with great memories, I wouldn’t change anything but that doesn’t mean dad didn’t have faults but I love him nonetheless and he’s always made sure to tell me he loves me too and that he is proud of me.” He says with a small smile.

“But Harry, he doesn’t have that, he still needs to prove himself as far as his father is concerned he hasn’t achieved anything worthy of his approval. So don’t blame the guy if he wants to keep him alive a little longer, just to prove to him that he is man enough to rule and that he can make him proud somehow.”

“You awfully defensive of someone who had been nothing but cruel to you.” Louis states, it still doesn’t change the man that King Styles is.

“I don’t give a shit about him, but Harry cares about his opinion of him, I think it’s different when your father has constantly told you ‘you are a disappointment’, so cut him some slack about it yeah.”

“I didn’t know your advisory duties have already began.” He responds smile tugging at his lips.

“Well I really don’t know how you’ve survived this long without me.” Niall quips back.

Louis lets out a small laugh and they sit in silence after that, leaning back on their chairs and for the first time Louis feels like he is not breaking apart inside, he feels like he can do this if he has the right people behind him. Harry may not be the same anymore or he might be scared to be himself in front of his people but Louis is okay because Louis will learn to fit into his life as a wolf and he won’t have to do it alone. He just hopes he doesn’t get hurt with all the pretending, he knows that he has to be intimate with Edward at some point and that requires a certain level of vulnerability, and he is scared that Edward will see right through him, will see how much sometimes he still wishes he would just be his Harry. He is also scared of being hopeful that maybe someday he will wake up and Harry would return to him, not this anger driven possessive wolf he is right now but his gentle all smiles Harry and then there is the reality that, that day would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick break down of the chase, it happens when the future king has chosen their mate, it's meant to challenge his love for the omega, as a way to show how dedicated he will be as a bond mate. The wolves may have made it sound all brutal and bloody but it's meant as a sign of how much the alpha wants to be mated to that omega. A declaration of undying love if you will.


	13. To protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him but i'm in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. Enjoy and comments are always appreciated.

The week goes by faster than Louis would have wanted, there are more public appearances they have to go to, Edward actually addresses some of the foxes who were gathered outside the castle walls with a heart-warming speech about joining forces and his gratefulness on how they have welcomed him since their arrival into the kingdom. King Styles is somehow still sick so Louis hasn’t seen him since the night of the engagement ball.

Niall and Liam have somehow reached an understanding and are spending more and more time together, Louis and Niall’s relationship is growing stronger, Louis has been using getting to know him as a distraction from all the other things that should have his focus, like the wedding day that keeps him up at night.

It has been 7 days of preparation, some of the wolves have found cottages to live in as they wait for the wedding, it has been looking promising, the foxes are more welcoming than they had anticipated but Louis fears that the wolves in France won’t be the same. This is not to say there haven’t been a few disagreements and fights amongst a few alphas’ but no blood has been shed just yet.

Edward has been nothing if not annoying, Louis has been trying to ignore his pleading eyes, he would write him little notes and leave them on the pillow next to louis before leaving him in bed. They started with a little ‘I’m sorry that I don’t know how to do this properly.’, the next was ‘I wish you understood already because it drives me crazy that you don’t.’ The latest one was ‘Don’t ever forgive me for how stupid I have been, not until you believe me when I say my feelings never changed, that I did this this because I thought it was the right thing to do.” 

Louis has tried to address these notes with him but the man won’t talk about it. “When we are mated it will make sense.” Was the only answer he ever gave to those notes. 

So louis has received five notes witch all don’t help him understand what is actually going on with Edward, and the more time Louis spends time with him the more nervous he looks. So louis has spent his time between wedding engagements, his siblings and getting to know Niall and Zayn as they are part of his council.

Quite a few times he spent with Edward most of it in the library were they don’t particularly talk, or those days they share a bed and Edward would wrap his arm around on Louis’ waist to scent him without saying more than a goodnight or confirming something about the engagement or small talk about Niall.

“Staring at yourself won’t fix that crooked nose you have prince.” Niall says startling Louis coming into view in the mirror.

“I fucking hate that you always do that.” He whines turning to face Niall.

“And yet you still can’t seem to catch me before I do.”

“It’s called witchcraft Niall.”

“I could teach you how to do it.” Niall says smiling.

“No way, I’m not even a witch. Could you?” Louis question eager on the prospect, it could come in handy in the wolf kingdom.

“You have witch blood so you have the potential. Are you ready?”

“We are doing it now?” he asks, looking at his outfit and the trail of his cape behind him on the floor.

“Not the stealth thing! I mean for the wedding.” Niall exclaims pointing at Louis’ blue wedding tunic that has a gold belt and gold trimmings at its hem.

“Of course,” Louis recovers “I’m ready to be married to a man who can’t even hold a conversation with me, it’s like the closer we got to the wedding the more he couldn’t even pretend to be interested in anything I had to say.” Louis exclaims turning back to the mirror to examine his hair.

“Louis you are my brother and I know we still need to work on our trust issues but trust me when I say this, when you wake up tomorrow morning you will be relieved and hopefully happier than you are now.” Niall encourages.

“You mean the morning after I have had my first time with an alpha and his knot, in the presence of my uncle and other council members. I highly doubt it Niall, I think I’ll be more petrified than anything.”

“It won’t be that bad, also try to refrain from giving me intimate visuals of you and Harry- “

“It’s Edward.” And Niall face palms, “I know and its creepy.”

“Have you done it? The knotting thing?”

“Louis let’s not do this, this is not how we bond.” Niall says face going red.

“I mean we are brothers, who else would you rather talk to about this, at least this way we can give each other pointers.”

“So you want me to tell you how Liam pulls out his cock and I- “Louis puts a hand over Niall’s mouth.

“Eww point taken, let’s never discuss this again.” Louis says quickly face horrified.

Niall just laughs, “I thought as much.”

There is a knock as Louis’ parents come into the dressing room.

“Aww sweet heart you look beautiful” his mother coos as she hugs him and his father joins in as well.

Niall makes an awkward exit as he waves at louis from behind his mother’s shoulder, louis realises then that Niall has never spent any time in close proximity to his mother he always disappears.   
“They are ready for you son.” His father speaks up as they all separate.

“Okay, umh…yeah okay.” Louis says uncertain with himself. It’s just that it feels sudden that he is about to permanently bond with someone.

This is a forever kind of thing and what if he can’t be what the people need, what if he fails. 

“You will make a great king son, and I know you will make the people proud the same way as you have made your mother and I proud. Are you ready?” his father comforts as Louis grabs his arm as they start moving towards the doors that lead to the throne room where his future husband awaits.

When the large doors open the throne room is filled with people on either side of the aisle, there is a white carpet leading to the front of the room where Edward waits in his all black pants and shirt with a black cape going down his shoulders.  
The band starts playing music and Louis can’t hear what is playing over the sound of his own heart beating erratically, his father places a hand over the one on his arm and gives him a comforting squeeze.  
Edward is looking at Louis with an expression Louis can’t interpret, when they reach the alter his father lets go and Louis turns to face Edward and the priest begins the sermon.

Louis feels like he is having an out of body experience, as Edward slides a ring on his finger as he says I do and Louis is handed a ring that he also slides carefully into Edwards finger, and he hears the priest say “-to love and to hold, in times of war and famine, to rule by his side till the gods take you?” Louis says “I do.” As he looks Edward in the eye, who’s eyes have gone shiny and he looks like he is trying to reign in his emotions.

“By the power invested in me by the gods I now pronounce you husbands and you may conceal you vows to one another with a kiss while you cloak your omega.” The priest finishes off as he hands Edward a crown attached to a white vail with the Styles crest embroiled on it.

Edward carefully places the crown on Louis’s head and then steps forward to carefully place a kiss on his lips, the kiss is soft and gentle lingering but not long enough for Louis to even respond. The audience rises and applauds as Edward takes Louis’ hand in his and lifts them up for the room to see, he smiles wide and open eyes looking hopefully at the room and Louis smiles back at the room at large despite his erratic heartbeat.

Edward leads him back up the aisle and flowers and rice are thrown at them as they make their way through the crowds, they walk till they get to the balcony hand in hand before they raise their hands again to the masses that have gathered outside the castle and the screams that erupt from the crowd give Louis chills. Maybe this will work he believes in that moment, that maybe his people will follow him in this journey of integration.

The wedding reception is another spectacle of its own, there is more food than Louis has ever seen, everyone seems more relaxed without the stress of getting things right for tonight, there are performers there to entertain the newlyweds.  
Louis watches as people drink and dance and laugh, the gifts they receive are mountains high, some louis doesn’t even know their purpose.  
Edward has said nothing more than a few ‘thank you’ s and would you like some more wine since they sat down at their seats. The upside being that he too is looking a bit relieved.

So Louis concentrates on not having a heart attack before having to consummate the wedding and that means downing a few wine glasses here and there, till Edward orders the wine boy to bring water to the table at which Louis glares at him for but says nothing in fear of seeming unhappy for the crowds. Louis’ face hurts all from the smiling he has been doing, he really appreciates the efforts of the common people to bring him gifts and wish him well on his marriage. 

“Dance with me my husband.” Edward says standing up and offering Louis’ hand.

Louis obliviously can’t decline and plasters a smile on his face as he places a hand on Edward’s shoulder who places a hand on Louis’ waist. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Edward says as they sway together.  
Louis is taken aback by the sincerity of it, “Thank you.” He says voice soft.

“I asked Niall to cast a privacy spell, so no one can hear what we are saying, for tonight.” Edward continues as he twirls Louis around who makes eye contact with Niall by the side of the dance floor who winks at him.

“So if I say fuck you right now, no one would hear?” he questions baffled.

“No one except me.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I have a lot to say tonight.” Edward says as Louis sees their families coming to get them ready for the bond ceremony.

Edward perks louis on the lips before letting go, “I will see you in a moment my prince” he says as he turns to walk with his family cheers around the room erupting at the implication of what’s to follow.

“It only works when the two people are touching.” Niall says appearing on Louis’ side who nods like he understands how that is even possible.

Louis is ushered back to his room where he puts on his sleeping gowns, he is so nervous he starts shaking because this is it, what if his wolf doesn’t respond, he knows it will hurt if he can’t get himself to relax.

“Don’t worry Louis he wouldn’t hurt you like that.” Niall comforts standing next to louis.

“It’s freaking me out that people will have to watch me lose my virginity.” He says running a hand over his face trying to stay calm.

“Edward did send a formal request to have the council only come in when he has knotted you, that way they don’t have to witness the whole ordeal.” His mother comforts with a soothing hand on his back.

Louis looks around the room filled with people he loves and cares about, who have his best interest at heart, Lou, Niall and his mother.

“Okay I’m ready.” He says to himself. His mother gives him a peck on the cheek and Niall places a comforting hand on his shoulder as they head for the door.

Lou steps in close enough to whisper, “Don’t worry Louis the moment you smell his arousal you’ll go so wet for him there’s no way it would hurt around there.” She says smug as she walks out the room and Louis’ face goes red as he follows them out.

When Louis gets into the wedding chambers which is a room that is meant to smell like them, he finds Edward standing on the side of the bed. The room itself is lightly dimmed with a few candles glowing at each corner, the bed has a white net curtain around it tied to the four stands of the bed.

Edward steps forward and holds Louis’ hand and pulls him in for a small kiss, Louis jerks his head back, “we don’t have to kiss for you to knot me.” He says bitterly.

“I just want you to relax, ease into it.” Edward defends but Louis steps back and disrobes before climbing onto the bed and presenting himself, laying on his back.

Edward just looks at him before undressing as well and climbs onto the bed and brackets Louis with his hands and knees. The hand with his wedding band comes to touch Louis gently on the cheek.

“I’m sorry Louis,” he says softly eyes locked with Louis’, “I don’t have enough time to explain before they come in and check if we are bonded but there is so much explaining I need to do.

I wouldn’t forgive me if I were you because I don’t think I deserve your forgiveness after what I have put you through. What I am about to tell you is not an excuse but it’s what drove me to keep all these things from you. I thought this would be the best way and once I committed to it there was no going back.” He says swallowing, and louis just stares back trying to understand where this is coming from and going.

“I want you, my wolf has wanted you since I first caught the smell of your sweet scent, but because of how much I wanted to be with you, I had to pretend like that didn’t matter because….my father wouldn’t let me, wouldn’t have allowed it. He hates the idea of loving someone, he says it compromises a man, makes them weak, falling in love puts your life and your mate in danger he always says.”

“What are you saying?” Louis asks softly confused about the confession.

“I’m asking you to forget about Edward the prince, to forget about this alliance, to forget about everything and everyone and just remember me in this moment with you.” He says eyes pleading.

“Remember me as Harry, your Harry because I cannot taint my first time with you by being this persona they all know as Edward, because the day I found out I was to mate with you was the best and worst day of my life. Because I knew then that my father would either find out how I feel and call this whole thing off or he wouldn’t and you would hate me for keeping my identity from you.”

“I don’t think I can forgive you for what you did.” Louis says, he’s not going to easily fall for whatever Edward uses as an excuse. 

“I wouldn’t expect you too, I’m just asking you to be in this moment with me as Harry your mate, your anchor because we can deny a lot of things but we can’t deny how we feel for each other-aww!” louis punches him straight in the face the angle is all wrong but Louis knows he is strong enough to have broken a bone.

“Seriously!” Edward exclaims as he holds his bleeding nose sitting on his knees, louis also sits up to glare at him.

“You are such a stupid infuriating asshole! Why wouldn’t you just fuck me and be done with it. You have to go make stupid unnecessary declarations of something and nothing when all you have to do is stick your dick up my ass.” Louis says feelings his emotions overcome him.   
Edward jumps him then pushing him back on the bed, “fuck I knew you were still in there.” He says as he plasters his body over Louis’ eyes daring, their noses almost touching, there is a little blood under Edwards nose.

“What do- this does it for you really?” louis exclaims as he smells the arousal coming off of Edward.

“I love how strong willed you are; I was so afraid you had become complacent with the way things were between us.”

“You sound crazy right now and your dick is poking my hip.” Louis says trying to control his reaction to the alpha’s arousal.

“Remember that night we shared together?” Edward asks lips brushing over Louis’ ear.

“You mean the night that you left me with no explanation before prancing back here like you didn’t know me?” Louis bites back bitterly, he can feel his own body responding to the heat pressed up against him and he hates himself for wanting this.

“It was a full moon and I wanted you and I couldn’t have you, my wolf wanted me to claim you and I knew then that you had to be mine. That’s why I asked them to move the wedding because I wanted you to want me on our wedding night as much as I still want you.” He says grinding his hard cock against Louis’

“You are not playing fair, this is you using and manipulating me all over again.” Louis says as he tries to supress a moan as his dick perks up in interest as Edwards circles his hips.

“I am a horrible person for doing things the way that I did but once we are bonded no one can take you away from me and I can explain everything to you because then we will be one person, one soul, our wolves will be connected in the most instinctual way that nothing could ever come between us.”

“How do I know this isn’t some ruse for me to put my guard down before you hurt me all over again.” Louis questions breathlessly.

“I know you’ve read enough books on wolves to know that those who bond during the full moon can feel each other’s emotions, when you have laid your claiming bite on me you will know how I feel about you, about us, about anything. We will be connected beyond what anyone else expected because Louis you are it for me.” He says rubbing his hard cock against Louis’ who is just as hard now.

Louis can feel the full moon buzzing under his skin making him hot and bothered and the aroused alpha on top of him is not making this easy on him. He feels bare right now because he wants it to be true that in this moment it’s him and Harry again, that maybe all this time he was trying to protect him from something.

Louis knows if they bond tonight he will be able to read Edward like a book, full moon mates are basically one person, stronger emotions can even be felt when they are miles away from one another.

“I’m not scared to kill you and I can make your life a living hell if you’re lying to me right now, just fuckin do something down there.” He responds as he feels the slick around his entrance which is constricting against nothing.  
Edward smiles broadly before capturing louis’ lips in a deep kiss as his hand moves down till it reaches his entrance, he lets his finger move around the wet muscle gently letting his finger penetrate.

Louis’ breath quickens at the action and he doesn’t know what to focus on, the tongue that is massaging his or the finger that is moving against his whole stretching him out. Another finger follows the first and Edward is taking his time stretching him out but louis doesn’t think he has the patience.

“You need to move faster before they come in to check if we mated already.” Louis says trying to get to the ache inside that needs a cock to fill him up.

“They won’t come in until the moon has passed its peak.” He responds as he bites down on louis’ throat who has no response to that and just grabs onto Edwards shoulders pulling him closer wanting to be surrounded and covered in his scent.

Louis turns into a mess of moans and little sounds that would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel this good, Edward is four fingers in and louis is grinding down onto them, for a moment Louis thinks that even if this turns into another lie at least Edward is giving it his all to satisfy him.

He returns from marking louis’ neck to look him in the eye as he lines his cock to louis’ entrance, “It’s just us.” He says and louis nods wanting to be filled up already, Edward pushes in slowly like he is giving louis a chance to pull back if he wants to. Louis is far from that because now he is craving that feeling of being filled up, his wolf is pleasantly running hot in anticipation of being mated.

Edward doesn’t move when bottoms out, he stays still watching Louis’ face for discomfort till louis starts moving his hips and that seems to be the encouragement Edward was looking for as he starts pulling almost all the way out and then pushes back in with purpose. 

The rhythm picks up as Edward pounds into louis’ hips moving erratically, “Fuck louis.” He breathes, “I’m not going to last your scent is intoxicating” he says against Louis’ ear and louis feels the urge to bite into his shoulder to mark him to make him his, the moon influencing his wolf, teeth elongating in anticipation of the bite.

“You smell so good I just-“  
“Shut the fuck up Harry.” Louis barks as he grabs Edward by the back of his head to hold him against his throat and Edward comes with a soft cry body seizing against Louis’ and Louis feels the knot filling him up and presses against his prostate and Louis bites down on Edward’s shoulder to mark him, teeth sinking in hard enough to make healing unlikely, finally claiming him. The moment he connects his teeth with Edward he feels his body go through shock as the orgasm goes though him and he holds onto the shoulder and neck even more as his teeth stay imbedded in Edward’s shoulder.

They ride their orgasms in silence clinging onto one another and louis goes placid as he feels mixed emotions running through their newly developed bond, he can feel cum still flowing from Edwards knot.

Edward mumbles something against Louis’s shoulder and louis pulls back to hear, “what?” he questions.

“You called me Harry.” Edward says breaking into the widest smile Louis has ever seen and he feels how happy he is getting; the bond that more intense since they are still knotted together.

“No I didn’t.” louis denies, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions flowing between the two of them he knows it will take time before he can get used to their emotions being mixed together.

“I love you.” He responds instead and louis’ breath catches at the declaration.

“Please don’t.” louis begs not sure what he is begging for.

“It’s true louis I have loved you since that day you fought with Niall about your family and defended them, I knew then, you were it for me and I wanted to say it while we are still knotted together so you can actually feel how much I love you and how much you mean to me.” He says and louis feels a wave of emotions coming from Edward worry, fear and a warm fuzzy feeling that warms louis heart and gives him goose pumps, louis feels tears in his eyes as he holds onto Edward.

There is a knock at the door and louis just buries his head into Edwards neck feeling vulnerable right now and to have the council members intruding into this moment makes him cringe in shame.

“We won’t be long.” Someone says and louis doesn’t care to check who it is as he hears someone pull back the curtain and Edward moves his body up to show where he and louis are connected.

“It’s official.” Richard concludes seeing the knotted pair and the four council members shuffle out the room after that. 

Louis takes a moment to come back to himself, breathing in slowly and trying to remain calm.

“We need to move so you are more comfortable.” Edward breaks into the silence and starts manoeuvring louis around until he is plastered behind louis, back to chest.

Louis knows that since Edward hasn’t bitten him back with a mark to complete the bond he can’t feel what Louis is feeling, but he can feel Edward’s emotions because he marked him.

“Louis say something.”

Louis takes a moment trying to gather up the courage to face the truth because this it, “Why did you do it? Why did you choose to hurt me? Like that.”, he questions softly.

“If I had thought it through I wouldn’t have done it, I may have found a better way, I was scared you would be hurt or taken away from me. I thought I was protecting you.”

“From who? From what?” Louis asks trying to turn and face Edward only to have the knot pull against his hole.

“Fuck! Can we wait till the knot goes down to continue this conversation?” He says annoyed because he wants to be looking Edward in the eye when they talk about this, he wants to see his face, he wants to see the truth in his eyes.

Edward agrees and they stay still as his knot slowly shrinks back, when he pulls out louis can feel the emptiness around his hole but also the slick and cum that is coming out.

Edward tries to get up for a cloth to wipe them and louis grabs onto his arm before he can, “Later, just tell me the truth.” He says turning to face Edward. 

He lays back on the bed, “My dad, he wouldn’t have allowed this arrangement to move forward had he realised how I felt about you. He would have rather continued the war than have his son fall in love.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t believe in love, he says it makes a man stupid and irrational, but it also makes them weak.”

“So he doesn’t love your mother?”  
“No, he uh- “Edward starts and runs a hand over his eyes, face plastered on the pillow green eyes looking directly into Louis’ blue, he sits up a bit on the bed.

“He once told me that he doesn’t love her but rather he enjoys her, she is strong, conniving and useful but he wouldn’t and could never love her.” He says sounding ashamed for his mother.

“I don’t see what loving your mate has to do with anything.” Louis frowns sitting levelled with Edward.

“When he was young, he was to marry a lady from one of our allies and that was all they knew as they grew up, they were young when they got married because grandfather couldn’t wait to reap the benefits of the alliance. She got pregnant one full moon later and the news got out. Our 

enemies at the time found out about this and took her so they could negotiate, grandfather refused to go save her because he didn’t want to give them back the land, he argued that he didn’t trust their word." 

“But father refused to listen and demanded they march to their castles walls and negotiate till they saved her and the unborn. So they did but it was a trap, the other wolves were not there to negotiate but there to kill them all marching with thousands of soldiers and they outnumbered my grandfather’s men. They killed my grandfather, my uncles and all our men and left only my father so he could send back the news to France that the East would not be messed with ever again. I think that was the day he truly lost his heart, because since then I was told he has done nothing 

but try and prove that he can be a strong king, a wise king that cannot be fooled again.” He finishes.

“What happened to his wife?” Louis questions nervously.

“She was killed, they killed her the day they took her.” He says bitterly.

“I’m sorry.”  
“I didn’t know her; I don’t even know her name because no one is allowed to even say it. It’s like she never existed.” 

“That doesn’t give your father the right to be so cruel.”

“I know but he’s the only one I have and I know it’s wrong but I just, I keep things away from him then he won’t know and I won’t have to defend the one’s I love from him because I love him too.”

“But how does that justify you lying to me and not being honest.” Louis questions because they could have avoided all of this.

“I didn’t know how to warn you without making it obvious that I cared, I needed you to hate me, I needed you to despise me because I couldn’t be cruel to you. I wouldn’t have been able to pretend not to care if you still looked at me like you wanted me, if you were still being nice to be. It   
would have been harder for me to stay away from you if you smelt of want, so I had to make you resent me. My father supported me because he thought I was being a man by taking you when you so clearly despised me. He thought I couldn’t possibly love you when I have been in love with Zayn and learnt my lesson since.”

“You could have told me. When we first met officially, when you asked for a moment with me you could have told me to play along.”

“It wouldn’t have been real, it wouldn’t have been convincing because wolves were following you, they were trying to track how dependent we were to one another and you would always speak of Edward with nothing but bitterness so they got nothing but hatred from you.” 

“So you played me just like how you played everyone else. Did anyone know about this plan?”

“Niall had his suspicions but I never told him, I only told Zayn, I think that’s why he came out here so early to meet you.”

“Of course you told Zayn. Are you still going to tell me you’re not in love with him?”

“I love him yes but I’m not in love with him. I’m in love with you Louis, only you.” 

“I don’t know if I should believe you anymore. I’m tired of being played okay. I won’t just roll over every time you come around, I won’t be a puppet.”

“I’m not asking you too, I would never ask that of you Louis. I want you as you are, as the fierce and strong willed omega who tells his alpha to go fuck himself because he won’t submit. When you did that, when you refused to submit to me I knew then you would make the greatest king and   
most importantly a fair mate.”

“You are the one who forced me to submit, you are the one who left that awful bite mark on my neck. You humiliated me, was that also part of your amazing plan.”

“I’m sorry I did that to you, I just felt so lost, I knew my family was watching and they wouldn’t stand for it if I had let you get away with being so dismissive of your alpha.”

“But it showed me that you wouldn’t let me get away with anything when we are together, when we get to rule our kingdom.”

“I’m tired can we just sleep now.” Louis says as he turns to face away from Edward.

“Okay.” He agrees as he gets up to retrieve a wet cloth and wipes between Louis’ thighs. Louis doesn’t say anything just lays on his side as he gets cleaned, when Edward is satisfied he pulls the blankets over the both of them.

“I know I hurt you but I never wanted to, I thought I was protecting you, us, what we have. I couldn’t let my father take you away from me, I lied to you because I wanted us to be here tonight, mated.”

Louis doesn’t respond, he can feel that Edward is telling the truth, the bond they now have making it easy to read his emotions but Louis stills feels like his guard should be up.

“If you are so scared of your father then why won’t you let him just die.” Louis matters into the silence.

He hears Edward heart leap at that and his scent turns sour like he is hurt by that statement.

“Goodnight Louis.” He responds instead and pulls louis in by the waist like he always does when they share a bed.

Louis falls asleep almost instantly, maybe it’s because he is tired or the new bond that’s radiating between him and the wolf prince but he goes into a deep sleep.

 

**

Louis wakes up to the sun illuminating the room, and he feels the strong arm around his waist, he turns his head a little and is met by a mop of curls tucked by his shoulder and in the moment he feels like this is them, this is him and Harry again. The soft looking man he once knew, when 

Louis rolls over Harry’s head gets tucked near his neck and he cuddles closer in his sleep like Louis is all he wants right now.

The scent he is giving off is one that’s comforting to louis, its content and happy and mine Louis thinks, because this is it, Harry is his, they are mated they are forever now.

Louis knows that thinking of him as Harry again might get him hurt but right now he can’t seem to care, he feels complete. There has to be more to this story if he could speak to Zayn maybe he might get a different perspective because harry having to lie this whole time does not make sense to him. 

Something must have happened between him and his father, that’s the only explanation louis can think of that would make him believe that keeping his father alive is not doing more harm than good.

Harry shifts against his neck shoving his nose against Louis’ pulse and mumbles.

“you’re mumbling.” Louis says sounding way too fond already.

Harry lifts his head and says, “You’re thinking too loudly.” 

“there’s no such thing.” Louis objects, placing his hand on Harry’s head.

“It’s not as strong as yours but I can also feel how worried you are.”

“you can’t feel shit; I know I read the books the one who bites is the one who can feel the others emotions.” Louis says sitting up against the head board.

“I love you.” Harry responds instead placing a kiss to Louis’ chest before sitting up next to him.

“I’m still so confused, I know you are telling the truth because I can feel it between our bond but I’m still sceptical.” Louis tells him honestly.

“I don’t blame you, you don’t trust me and I wouldn’t trust me either so I don’t blame you for that. But just as long as you can try and believe that I was stupid and I couldn’t tell you the truth because I felt that so long as we weren’t married there was still a chance that you would be taken   
away from me, that I could jeopardise this engagement and this one chance we have to unit our people. I truly believed I was doing the right thing making you hate me, I believed that the more you despised me the less likely the wolves would consider calling of the engagement the idea of 

taking you against your will made them feel powerful.

“By them you mean your father?” louis question trying to read the reaction.

“Yes.” Harry agreed and louis could feel his shame.

“If you’re so ashamed of your father why do you keep him around.”

“You mean why won’t I just kill him.” He asks bitterly.

“You wouldn’t be killing him; it would just be nature taking its cause.”

“I know that my father is what he is but he is still my father and if I still have the power to save him then I will.”

“See that just doesn’t make sense to me. Why would you do it, what has he ever done for you that makes you feel like you owe him anything.”

"He saved Zayn." Harry admits and Louis can feel how ashamed and sad he is about it.

"From what, how? I mean he treats him so cruelly; he looks at him like he's nothing!" Louis exclaims sitting up on the bed to look Harry in the eye.

"It's a long story but he saved him and deep down I know that same man is still there, that man is my father and I can't just-"

"No. If we are in this together there are no more secrets. You tell me everything about you and Zayn, your father even Niall if you have to, but I'm not sitting in the dark anymore and I can't run away from this so tell me everything. I deserve to know and I want to know because that is how   
trust is built by being honest."

"Just promise not to look at him differently... he hates that." Harry says.

"Who? Zayn?" Harry nods.

" I will try but just tell me already you're making anxious."

"Like you already know, Zayn and I were promised to each other by our parents since birth and we grew up knowing that we were it for each other." He starts and places a hand on Louis'

"Zayn's father has five omega children and he knew that his bloodline produced omegas so it was a given that Zayn would present as an omega and my family has always had alphas, so the agreement that he and I would unite our kingdoms was signed by our families."

"But Zayn presented as an alpha." Louis stated.

"Not for a while no, he uhm-" Harry stops running a hand through his hair, Louis can see how frustrated he feels.

"I visited quite frequently with my parents when I was younger and I saw how his father treated him, that man was capable of being cruel to his own children, he said it so openly that omegas were good for nothing but bearing children and making their alphas happy. He spoke about his three daughters who had been married off to other kingdoms and were doing so great pleasing their husbands."

"I was a child then but it felt wrong that he said those things. Zayn's father has so many allies because he keeps marrying off his omega children."

"That’s awful." Louis says and he can feel how emotionally draining it is for Harry to be telling him this so he squeezes his hand to encourage him to carry on.

"I got to spend a lot of time with Zayn when I visited and he was always trying to make me happy, he would sing for me because I once said I loved to hear people sing. He would remember everything I said, I thought it was a game he did with everyone. He was studying me I think... but as we got older he knew me so he didn't have to do it so much."

"He made me laugh, he knew me like a book he read every night but whenever I wanted to know more about him he said he had nothing interesting about him, he dismissed himself and his interests so much that it became second nature to go with whatever plan I had and he just enjoyed seeing me happy."

"My parents thought it would be a good idea for him to visit France so he could see where he would be ruling."

"I think that was the first time I saw him truly happy when he left his home, the further away we got the happier he became, the more he spoke, he seemed interested in the world that was not just me in it, that's when I had my suspicions that something was wrong with his home."

"Where they hurting him?" Louis questioned worriedly.

"Not physically. But they conditioned him to always put his alpha first, to always want to please them. That's all he ever wanted to do. To make me happy, to be a good omega for me."

"Harry-" Louis starts but Harry continues.

"I presented when I was fifteen and he asked if he smelt like mate to me and I said I don't know, he smelt good like he always did nothing different, and he asked if it's because he hasn't gone into his first heat and I said maybe. I think that's what did it." Harry broke off a little.

"It's okay take your time, I'm right here." Louis squeezed his hand again.

"Two moons later he left, he said he didn't want to be in France for his first heat. He said he was scared he would make a fool of himself. I respected his wishes."

"I loved him then you know, I had accepted that he was my intended, and I knew we would be happy together I was content you know."

"We shared letters while he was gone, he told me he went to visit his friend Niall after his heat, said Niall made him feel better because he was an omega too, they were good friends. He came back to France a year later and it was like he changed, he was-" Harry lets out a quick breath.

He continues, "he was everything I ever wanted, his scent was perfect he was perfect and he asked me then again if he smelt like mate and I said yes and pulled him into the tightest hug because I wanted to cover him up with my scent. He smelt like mine and it drove me insane and he was   
so happy I could taste it, he said the heat helped then and I laughed I was so happy to see him to have him in my arms that I didn't question why it worked out so perfectly."

"Is he your mate?" Louis asks carefully heart ticking up at the prospect.

"No. You're are my mate that was just-"

"Zayn's father was there with him and he told him he had never been so proud of him, that he knew he had the potential to be a great mate for me at the time I didn't care because I had what was mine next to me and we were both happy."

"After a few weeks of living in bliss he went into heat, he asked me to share it with him before it even happened because he said his heat was too painful to endure and I refused I said I wanted to wait till we were married. So when he went into heat I stayed away from him made myself scarce but on the third day I caught a scent of his heat from dirty sheets that were being taken from his room and that triggered my rut and I lost it I had to have him then and I did because he let me."

"When my rut ended I felt so ashamed because I took him out of wedlock but he was so pleased and he told me he hopes he carries mine."

"Zayn was pregnant with your baby." Louis felt his own heart sink but this was not about him, he won't react he wants Harry to tell him the whole story.

"Yes, and when I found out I forgot about my guilt of just taking him, I was going to be a father so I asked our marriage date to be moved forward everyone agreed, Zayn wanted to go visit his friend Niall to give him the good news but I wouldn't let him travel while pregnant so I said Niall could come to France a friend of his is a friend of mine."

"He said he didn't want to disrespect my father because Niall was a witch he knew how my father felt about witches. So he wrote Niall a letter but he couldn't ask what he wanted because letters were read before they were sent out from the castle walls and he felt trapped. A week later he   
went into heat."

"That’s not possible." Louis says shocked at the revelation.

"Our healers said the same thing that an omega with child could not go into heat and that's when his father intervened after the heat passed he took him home without telling anyone else and wrote a letter to my father telling him the engagement was over, that Zayn was not deserving and that I should take his older sister."

"I was furious when father told me, I begged him to let me go see Zayn for myself to talk to him, he was carrying my son it was my right."

"When we arrived north they wouldn't let us see Zayn, they said that he wasn't happy living in France and wanted to come home but they have his sister who was willing to marry me. I demanded to see him and the baby and that I would declare war against them if they don't let me see him. They dragged him out to me like he was nothing his robes were red from blood he smelt of nothing but fear and shame."

"I couldn't hear the heart beat it was gone, the baby was just gone-" Harry admitted eyes tearing up and Louis pulled him close and he could feel the hurt between the bond. Harry lost a baby, he could have been a father he's so young, "how old where you when this happened?" He questions.

"Seventeen, Zayn was sixteen." He answers through quick breaths trying to calm his beating heart.

"How did Zayn lose the baby what happened?" Louis asks.

"I don't know he never told me he just said 'they took him from me I'm sorry I failed you' over and over again for months that's all he spoke."

"That's horrible." Louis can't begin to imagine the alpha he has known as Zayn, who he now considers a friend could have been so broken. That he was broken.

"He would rather have his own son locked away in a dungeon than have anyone find out what happened. So I begged my father to let Zayn come back with us, that losing our child was punishment enough. Zayn's mother was pregnant once again and that child was already promised to another heir so if word got out what had happened no one would ever trust an omega from the Malik's."

"You mean; Zayn is a Malik?" Louis questioned shocked, he knew the Malik's had an army and allies as large as those of the Styles's together those armies have destroyed so many fox homes.

"Yes and because his children were married to his allies or promised to them he couldn't let it get out. So after my father threatened to expose what had happened with Zayn and blame it on a power hungry king who would rather have witches work magic on his son than loose an ally he let us take him home to France and the kingdoms still had to be friendly so as to not raise suspicion."

"In that moment my father understood because he saw me lose everything, I lost my unborn son and I lost my mate but I couldn't lose my friend. It was all I had left at the time so he trusted me to make the right choice and he backed me up because he knew how it felt to lose everything. I think he did it because he couldn't have me turn into what he turned into after losing his first wife. He protected me from that and he saved Zayn from a life under that man, I can't imagine what he would have done with him."

"When I got him back he wasn't sad about losing the baby he was ashamed of failing me, ashamed of failing as omega."

"But Zayn's an alpha." Louis stated not understanding.

"I don't know what they did to him but he believed his life purpose was to be an omega, my omega. When I said he didn't smell like mate he went and found a witch that tempered with his scent so it would smell like mate to me. He participated in a ritual so he could bear children, so he could be an omega."

"That's not possible, that's ancient magic no one alive can do that." Louis objected because he's read the books.

"Niall's father can and he did, Zayn is an alpha that can bear children."

"What happened to his scent, does he still smell like mate?"

"No that was a mask, a portion used to fool my wolf into thinking he was mate he never really was." Harry says.

"How can you still love him when he tricked you and and ..." Louis can't seem to get his words right, Zayn used Harry's emotions against him, if that's what he did it's just seems so cruel.

"I loved him before he did any of that, we grew up together we are like family. When I held him in my arms as we travelled back to France and he apologised for failing me I realised he didn't know better, he wanted to please me, he wanted to be perfect for me because that's all he knew. It's doesn't make what he did right but it's shows how messed up he was, he never wanted to be an alpha. He once told me that he would rather have been dead than be forced into a marriage with another omega."

"I reminded him that he was an alpha and he said that's just his gender but not who he is. He wants to be taken care off."

"Is he still in love with you?"

"He's in love with the idea of me as his alpha but he knows that's not what love is, he knows there is someone out there who will understand him better than I do."

"You forgave him."

"I did." Harry agrees simply.

"How? He lied to you about what he was."

"He did, but I know him and I know he wouldn't have done it if he knew better, he believed he was being good for me, making his family proud, taking his rightful place as my omega."

"That doesn't make it right." Louis argues.

"I know it doesn't. He knows it was wrong and he's had to live with it, he paid for it he was the one who felt it when our baby died he lived through that pain. He still lives with it now but I forgave him because I know him and I know the man he is and what he did was not out of spite or greed he did what he thought he needed to do to make me happy, to make me love him, to make his family proud." Harry says sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

Louis sits up scooting to be closer to Harry wanting to comfort him hand hovering on his lower back.

"This is messed up."

"I know." Harry agrees.

"I don't know if I'm as forgiving as you are." Louis admits.

"I don't expect you to be Louis. You have every right to despise me and what I have done to you. Just know that I have loved you and I did this because I wanted us to be safe together. I know it was a stupid and cruel plan but it worked and I would do it again if it meant I would have you here by my side as my husband and mate. Even if you hate and can't ever forgive me I will love you every day till you believe me."

"Harry-" Louis starts.

"Don't say anything yet just think about it. Just think about what I just told you and how much I love you because when our baby is born I want to know that you believe me when I say I love you." Harry says with a small smile.

"You can't possibly tell already." Louis says hand going to his flat belly.

"I can't but I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end game has always been Harry and Louis. I know that Harry has been this mean character so far but i hope his reasoning is coming through and you can understand why he acted the way he did. This chapter in no way tries to portray Louis is weak and easily convinced, louis is strong and won't stand to see his kingdom at war and is willing to sacrifice for his people and that should show how strong he is as a character. Sorry for the rant but i feel like i need that message to come across.


End file.
